Unfortunate Circumstances
by Wynt
Summary: A poor, first-meeting between the two start them off on pretty bad terms, but when Gilbert is found without a home or a job, does the Canadian have it in him to turn down someone in such need? Rated M for language, yaoi, and multiple/implied pairings.
1. I Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to it's rightful owner(s), as do all the characters from said series. I wrote this on a whim, and I honestly do hate Hetalia but it is SO ADDICTING, NO? Blame my other half for making me want to write this. XDD This whole story is dedicated to you, Napkin!  
Main pairing is PruCan, of course, but there are other hints of other pairings, including GermanyxItaly, FrUK, Spamano, SweFin, and even USxCan, but not to worry, this'll mainly follow the PruCan relationship~!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"God, stop your damn blabbering... No, I'm not going to come into work today because I'm too overly _awesome _to... Yeah, you wanna fire me? Good luck finding a better employee then... Dumbass."

Those were the parting words of the albino, self-proclaimed-Prussian man as he snapped his cellphone shut, surprisingly not breaking the thing. He cursed under his breath as he sighed, leaning against the counter of the bar he was sitting at, one of the dim lights overhead giving just barely enough illumination for him to see a drink pushed in front of him. He looked up, red eyes meeting baby blue ones as he gave an attempted smile, eagerly accepting the drink.

"That your boss?" Ludwig asked, taking a seat on the stool right next to his brother, ordering a beer from the bartender who passed by before staring at the albino, his expression serious.

Gilbert sneered, staring down at his drink that he gently swished around with his hand. He really didn't want to answer that, his brother already knew the answer anyway, so why was he wasting breath asking? It made no sense to him.

"Maybe." Was his only reply.

The blond German rolled his eyes, giving an annoyed huff of air as he sipped his own drink. "Gil... you know that's the fourth job this month, right? If you keep this up, _no one's _gonna hire you." He lectured, staring accusingly at his brother.

The albino scoffed, downing his drink as he lightly felt the small effects of dizziness start to make it's way into his mind ever so slowly. "Yeah, I know, I can count, dumbass." he retorted, ordering a whole bottle of whiskey this time, ignoring the disapproving shake of the head his brother gave him. "And someone will hire me, I'm too _awesome _to _not _hire." He bragged, a smirk coming to his lips as he opened the whiskey bottle that was set in front of him.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, not even going to say anything against the statement, he knew it was pointless, his brother had too big of an ego to ever see past the fact that he would probably end up living in the streets because of it, and whenever he tried to help, Gilbert just laughed and brushed it off. The idiot.

For a moment, the German siblings sat in silence, the music playing around the whole bar place echoing against the walls, doing more to annoy the customers than to entertain them. Gilbert took a large swig of his drink, all the stresses of the day easing off more and more every time the burning liquid entered his system. Alcohol fixed everything... Or rather, that's what the Prussian forced himself to think.

"So what're you gonna do about your job then? You won't be able to keep paying rent on your apartment if you have no money." Ludwig stated bluntly, finishing his drink and pushing the tinted glass bottle away. "And you definitely cannot live with me." He added, his tone serious as he stared at his brother with a look to match.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I wouldn't want my awesomeness to _impose _on you and your little Italian lover." Gilbert all but spat back, rolling his eyes, annoyed as he took another long swig, gritting his teeth together at the oh-so-wonderful burning of the drink.

The German couldn't help but blush slightly, his eyes shifting to the side to stare at something unimportant. "You know that me and Feliciano aren't exactly on... proper terms. He went to go live with his brother and that Spaniard. I'm sure he'll be back soon enough though... hopefully."

Gilbert couldn't help but give a small, devious chuckle at this tidbit of information. "What did you do again, exactly? Oh yeah, didn't you _cheat _on him or something?" He cackled out, his laugh being heard throughout the whole room.

Ludwig tried to ignore all the stares they got from the surrounding people as he leaned in closer, attempting to keep his voice low as his fist clenched. "I most definitely did _not _do such a thing! I was merely drunk, and it isn't _my _fault that Romano looks exactly like Feliciano!" He hissed desperately. It also didn't help to know that Antonio now hated his guts for touching 'his little tomato', which earned him an embarrassed smack upside the head from the feisty man from Southern Italy.

"And I wouldn't be one to talk, considering the fact that you haven't been in a relationship in how long?" Ludwig stated quite loudly, interrupting another fit of cackles from the Prussian.

At this, the albino rolled his eyes, nearly finishing off his drink, the effects of the alcohol loosening his tongue up quite a bit. "Shut the hell up... It's not like I _want _to be in a relationship with anyone. A quick one-night-stand with any chick in this room will do. Relationships are just wastes of time, and no one is worthy of being with my awesomeness for more than one night." He replied, downing the rest of the bottle before ordering another.

Ludwig shook his head, sighing as he asked for another beer before turning back to his brother, staring at him quite pitifully. "You really need someone to put you in your place, man."

"Oh dear Jesus, not the 'ego lecture' again. I'm not listening to that pile of bullshit for the hundredth time." Gilbert responded, slightly grateful that they were off the subjects of 'relationships'. So what if he hadn't committed fully to dating just one person in a couple years? In his point of view, it was really a waste of time and pointless.

"Why would you just stay with _one _person and eventually get bored of them rather than sleep with and meet a _million _other people and stay entertained for life?" Gilbert asked, not exactly serious about the question as his second serving of hangover-in-a-bottle was pushed right in front of him. He eagerly took a large drink of it, wiping off his mouth with a satisfied 'aah!' afterwards.

Ludwig simply took a drink of his beer before answering; "If you honestly love someone, you'll never get bored of them no matter what. They surprise and intrigue you every single day, and you'll not ever want to be with anyone else." He said, quite surprised with his own response. Damn, he sounded like a professional! If only Francis were here to see him now and take back his 'love-deaf' comments and jokes he always made about the German.

Gilbert stared at him as if he just spoke a different language. "What?" He said after a minute before shaking his head, letting the words go through one ear and out the other as he proceeded to down his strong drink. "Whatever man. Why the hell am I even asking you? You're _gay._ " He added.

The German winced slightly at the term, remembering the day Gilbert had simply walked into his apartment without even considering knocking and ended up freezing in place as soon as he saw his brother over a much smaller, Italian man, his hands up the guy's shirt and his mouth on his neck. He stared for a moment, as did they, before he said, '...So THAT'S the Italian you always talk about... he looks like a guy, man.'

He found out later that it really was a guy.

"Antonio's gay, as is Francis, both of which you're rather close friends with. I'm surprised you're not, to be honest." Ludwig replied, gradually finishing his second beer.

Gilbert rolled his eyes again, growling. "Pft, I'm too awesome to become a faggot... and I'm pretty sure Berwald or whatever is gay too." He mumbled out, his tongue suddenly becoming lazy as his mind was in a haze, thinking about too many things at once, yet thinking of nothing at all.

"That Swedish guy you used to work with?" Ludwig asked, blinking as he saw Gilbert nod. "You still keep in touch with him? I thought you quit that job?"

"Doesn't mean we can't get together and hang out, not that he's much fun hanging out with _alone, _all he talks about is his Finnish 'wife', whom, from the pictures I've seen, is probably not a chick. Completely flat chested, man." Gil replied, shrugging. "Man, why's everyone goin' gay on me? Damn Americans... being surrounded by them must do something to your head." He said, tapping his finger against his skull for emphasis.

The German blond sighed, shrugging. He and his brother had moved to America on a whim. Feliciano was invited to vacation to America with Kiku, their Japanese friend, and as soon as he came back, the Italian practically fell in love with the place, and because Ludwig loved him too damn much to say no, he agreed. Frikkin' Gilbert just decided to tag along, his excuse being, 'Everyone here isn't awesome enough to hang around me. America sounds fun anyway.'

Ludwig was actually quite surprised to find so many foreign people around. Francis, who of course was quite the lover from France. Arthur, a stuck-up Englishman who moved to America on an invite from an american relative and eventually caught Francis' eye. The two were now in a 'relationship', they each claimed to love each other, despite the fact that they each saw other people. Whatever, let love-birds do as they wish. There was also Romano who moved to America to be closer to his brother and was already previously living with the Spaniard, Antonio, which Ludwig soon met afterwards.

"I swear to God there must be a gay Cupid flying around with his little gay wings and his gay bare-ass, shooting his gay arrows at gay people and turning them gay." Gilbert suddenly spoke up, slamming his fist down against the counter as he finished his whiskey, feeling a helluva lot more happier and stress-free than before. Ahh, the wonders of Alcohol.

Ludwig stared at him. "Maybe you should head home..?" He suggested, watching as his brother ordered yet another drink, this time being a bottle of strait vodka.

Gilbert laughed, as if that were the stupidest idea ever. "Fuck that, man... I wanna go find a quick chick to do. You go on and go home and cry about your Felix person thing." He stated, his voice slurring as he snatched the vodka bottle and hopped off the stool, wobbling a bit before looking around for a nice bunch of girls worthy enough to sleep with him and his awesomeness.

The blond rolled his eyes, finishing the last of his beer before getting up off the stool. "You sure? I could call a cab for you, or give you a ride home, I brought my truck." He offered, only to be ignored by the Prussian. He sighed, not even going to bother as he began making his way out of the bar. "Don't be calling me in the morning and yell at me for waking up in some random bed with a killer headache..." He muttered, pushing past the doors, leaving.

Taking another swig of the strong drink, the Prussian spotted his targets. A group of extremely hot chicks, giggling and messing with something in the middle of them all. Jackpot, man. He easily and quickly waltzed over, wobbling quite a bit before wrapping his arms around two girls instantly as he put on a drunk grin, his eyes half lidded and glazed over. "Well howdy, how'd one of you like to get banged into the wall in the alley outback?" He asked, more as a statement than a question, really.

The giggling girls had completely stopped, their smiles fading as they stared at the drunk stranger. This gave the Prussian a chance to see what it was exactly that they were giggling so much at. It was a small, blonde person with glasses that was about the same height, if not shorter, than the rest of the chicks. The hair was pretty long-ish and wavy, and Gilbert would think she were cute, had she not been completely _flat._

Before the Prussian could think anything more, he was rudely shoved off of the girls as they all instantly walked away, leaving the other, smaller, _flatter _chick behind. Gilbert scoffed, calling each of the girls a 'whore' underneath his breath before his red eyes shifted onto the smaller person, his attention instantly being drawn to the rack-less chest as he examined the large, red maple-leaf right on the front of the sweater the chick was wearing. Was she Canadian?

Matthew's eyes widened as all the girls abandoned him in an instant, leaving him standing there in the shadow of the albino man. He couldn't blame the nice girls, they had simply gathered around him because he looked 'oh-so-adorable' and 'cute', he didn't expect them to stay at his side forever... but it would've been nice if at least _one _of them could've stayed to fend off the scary looking and _drunk _male before him.

"H-Hello..." Matthew whispered, looking around for an excuse to leave, thinking it too impolite to just up and walk away. Damn himself for being too nice, much less too scared and timid to ever dare piss off such an intimidating looking male in front of him.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, his mouth pulling down into a mix between a grimace and a frown as he continued to stare at the other's chest, as if a pair of double-D's would instantly pop up.

But of course this didn't happen.

"I-I have to go..." Matthew whispered out, starting to scoot towards the side, only to instantly start backing up when the albino man started walking towards him. It wasn't long until Matthew was flat up against a wall, a hand placed right next to his head as he fell under the shadow of the drunkard. His eyes were wide as he stared up at him, watching as he took a large drink of what he saw to be vodka, hell, he could smell all the alcohol the man in front of him had consumed. "S-Sir..." he started, only to have his feeble voice trail off when the Prussian suddenly looked down at him.

"Ya honestly aren't gonna leave meh alone, are ya?" Gilbert asked, his voice slurring slightly as he pulled a corner of his mouth up into a smirk, staring down at the rather cute 'girl' in front of him.

"W-Well, I only came here to pick up my f-friend..." He whispered, already knowing what he said hadn't reached the drunk's ears. He needed to speak up, but his voice wouldn't go any higher! Damn his failed excuse at vocal chords... If he had a voice like Alfred's, now that would be one hell of a day.

"Ah, shaddup already, you're a cute chick and that's all I cares about righ' nowh..." Gilbert stated, the alcohol screwing with his pronunciation of his words, adding unnecessary sounds here and there.

Matthew opened his mouth to correct the unfortunately _common _mistake of him being a _female _but he was instantly cut off by a pair of drunk lips roughly pressing against his own.

The Canadian's eyes flashed wide as his cheeks flushed a deep, crimson color at the contact before he muffled out a protest, his hands coming up to attempt to push the other away, to no avail. This man before him was clearly stronger than himself by far, there was absolutely no way he would ever be able to outmatch him in strength.

"Mmph...!" Matthew muffled again, his lips shutting firmly as he felt a hot tongue lick his bottom lip, his fists still beating quite weakly against the man's chest, wishing that this would all stop. It didn't help when he suddenly felt a hand on his hip, slowly sliding upwards, cold fingers scraping his skin ever so slightly.

It was at that moment that Gilbert was suddenly ripped away from Matthew by a rather tall blond who looked almost exactly like the Canadian, but was obviously not as 'shy' when he suddenly shouted; "Get the hell away from him, man!" before punching the King of Awesomeness himself, right in the jaw.

Matthew gasped, bringing his hand up to wipe his mouth off with the back of his sleeve, not enjoying the taste of alcohol left behind by the Prussian one bit as he watched the albino all but fly backwards onto the ground, his drink flying out of his hand and crashing not too far away.

"You alright, bro?" Alfred asked, raising a hand to push up his glasses slightly as he looked at his smaller sibling. Matthew nodded, extremely grateful that the other had shown up when he did. Alfred opened his mouth, about to suggest that they leave because people were starting to gather, and since he worked here at the bar, he really didn't want to get fired. Hero's never got fired. And he was definitely a hero, especially considering the fact that he just saved his extremely close friend not a moment ago.

But alas, the Prussian wasn't about to give up that easily. "Fuck, man... that fucking hurt!" He shouted out, sitting up and rubbing his jaw. That would definitely hurt in the morning. "Shit..." Gilbert muttered, standing onto his feet, wobbling slightly as his glare locked onto the man that punched him. "You better fucking kiss my feet and apologize." He spat, pointing at the American.

Alfred simply gave a kind smile, raising both of his hands up, palms facing towards the aggressive Prussian in an 'I'm-not-a-threat' kind of pose. He just hoped such a foreign man would recognize the gesture. "Hey, man... I don't mean any trouble here.. I just wanna go home." He said, his voice even and smooth, catching quite a few attentions of the female portion of the spectators.

Matthew simply stood there, partially scooting to hide behind Alfred, his face still red not only from being 'attacked' a minute ago, but because Alfred was making a spectacle of them, and he rather hated being the center of such negative attention. "Aflred... let's just go, alright?" He whispered, tugging on the man's sleeve as his other hand was already in his pocket, his fingers wrapping around his car keys.

Alfred looked over his shoulder at the smaller male, giving a reassuring smile. "Alright, I'm drivin' though." He replied, before his attention was suddenly moved back onto the Prussian as the front of his shirt was roughly pulled by the albino, nearly ripping the fabric.

"Fuck that! You're gonna fuckin' get on your damn knees and kiss my fucking feet!" Gilbert shouted, no doubt spitting on the American in the process. "And you're gonna hand your little girlfriend over to me while you're at it!" He added after a second. Alfred seemed to stare at him, his eyebrows raised as deep blue eyes stared off with dark red ones, silent for a long moment.

And then Alfred burst out laughing.

Matthew jumped at the sudden, booming sound of the American's laughter, catching both him and the Prussian off-guard who quickly let go and stepped back from Alfred, giving him a look that said; 'you're-fucking-insane'.

"I-I'm sorry, man, b-but..." Alfred gasped out between fits of laughter, raising up a hand as his other arm was wrapped around his stomach, being slightly keeled over. A minute later he straitened up and wrapped an arm around Matthew's neck, pulling him into a slight headlock as he tapped the poor Canadian's head, staring at the Prussian.

"This lil' guy's a dude, man!" Alfred basically shouted, bursting out laughing again, as well as most of the crowd that had gathered around him. Matthew's face reddened up even more as his small hands struggled against the strong arm wrapped uncomfortably around his neck, wanting to just leave the place that very instant. The American seemed to sense this as he glanced down, and then put his eyes back on Gilbert, who had one of the most horrified expressions plastered onto his pale face.

"Yeah, well, it's gettin' late and I'm tired, so... we'll be heading home now." Alfred stated, removing his arm from around Matthew, which relieved the Canadian quite a bit as he rubbed his neck, frowning, when suddenly the American ducked down, wrapping his arms behind Matthew's knees and standing up again, lifting the poor boy over the other's shoulder as he turned and began walking out.

"A-Alfred...!" Matthew gasped out, his face reddening even more, if possible, as he beat against the brown leather of the pilot jacket the American constantly wore. He tried to struggle but the sudden, small squeeze he felt on his leg told him that Alfred wasn't going to put him down until the reached the car, so he simply hid his face in his hands, trying to hid himself from everyone who stared.

Alfred, before walking out of the door that was being held open for him by two kind people, turned around and gave a single wave towards Gilbert. "See ya later, mah friend." He said, walking out into the warm night a minute later, disappearing from the Prussian's sight.

"A-Alfred, c-can you please put me down now...?" Matthew whispered out as they walked through the small parking lot towards an old, red truck.

"Ya got the car keys?" The American asked, completely ignoring the request. Matthew nodded, simply waiting until they got to the damned vehicle before saying anything else. When they DID reach the truck, he was gently placed on the ground and he automatically handed Alfred the car keys as he made his way towards the passenger seat, waiting until the other blond unlocked the car first before getting in.

"You know I hate it when you do stuff like that... especially in public." Matthew spoke up as they began pulling out onto the road, away from the bar.

Alfred shrugged, one hand on the wheel, the other one resting on the sill of the car window. "Eh, yeah, but I don't get why. I saved your ass back there, s'all that matters, right?" He asked, glancing at Matthew who only seemed stuck on staring strait ahead at the road.

"Y-yeah, but if you keep doing this, people might think you're g-...ga-..." he couldn't bring himself to say the last word, he could already feel his cheeks re-heating up.

"Gay?"

"Yeah..."

Alfred scoffed, chuckling as he shook his head. "Bleh... I could care less what people think, and who knows, I might actually _be _gay. I don't have a problem with it." He said, smiling as he stopped at a red light.

Matthew turned his head to stare at him with wide eyes. "W-what?" he asked, in slight disbelief at the man next to him.

Alfred simply grinned at him, amused. "What? Scared that I might pull what that asshole did back at the bar?" he asked before returning his attention back to the road when the light turned green.

Matthew opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, so he simply fixed his eyes to stare at his window, silent.

The American chuckled, reaching a hand over to ruffle the Canadian's hair. "C'mon, man, you've been my best friend long enough to basically be my _brother, _I promise you I will _never _try and molest you at night, since we share an apartment an' all..." Alfred trailed off, his hand staying on Matthew's head for a second longer before falling onto the wheel. "Unless, of course, you _want _me to molest you at night..."

Matthew instantly started hitting Alfred, shouting as loud as his voice would allow; "O-Of course not! Don't be so foolish! I-I'd never wish for such a thing...!" Noticing that he caused the truck to swerve a little, he stopped hitting his friend and simply settled for crossing his arms with a loud huff, turning away from the American. "I-I'm pretty sure I'm straight... so no, keep your hands to yourself, please."

Alfred laughed. "_Pretty _sure? Don't sound too sure to me." He mumbled rather loudly, still smiling, amused.

Matthew began to pathetically attack him the rest of the way to the apartment, shouting; "I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight!" Over and over and over again to the foolish American, knowing that what he was saying was true.

Or at least, he was _pretty _sure it was true.

* * *

**So whatd'ya guys think? Not too bad for a first chapter, eh? I suppose depending on reviews, I'll continue it. XD But it looks like Prussia got into a bit of trouble, eh? Poor Canada though, just seems like a toy to everyone. Let's go with a show of hands to see how many people think he's as strait as he claims to be! ...One hand... LOL.  
I promise to try and update soon~! And I'm sorry if I wrote anyone out of character, I hope it wasn't too bad. XD Kinda long, in my opinion. e3e;; Anyway, please read and review~!**


	2. II Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to it's rightful owner(s), as do all the characters from said series. Forgive me if my updates are slow or lame, I'll try and make everything to your guys' likings, so tell me what you want to happen and I'll see what I can do! I love feedback, so please, don't hold back~! Main pairing is PruCan, of course, but there are other hints of other pairings, including GermanyxItaly, FrUK, Spamano, SweFin, and even USxCan, but not to worry, this'll mainly follow the PruCan relationship~! **

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

The blond German woke up in one of the most aggravating manners he could think of. Blinking his eyes open at the sound of an obnoxious melody repeating over and over from his small, black phone on his nightstand next to his bed, he groaned, sitting up ever so slightly and reaching over, grabbing the damned thing with his hand and flipping it open.

"Hello...?" He said, his voice rough and groggy with sleep as he sat up straiter, rubbing his eyes and glancing out the window. The sun was barely up, and looking at his clock, it wasn't even six AM yet. Who the hell would call him _this _early in the morning?

"Hey, dumbass... grab your damned truck and come pick me up..." Gilbert basically growled into the phone, his voice rough as well as the albino attempted to massage his temples, wanting the extreme migraine to leave his head. It felt as if he were going to explode and puke at any minute.

Ludwig groaned. "I told you not to call me. It isn't my fault you got drunk and have a hangover." He replied, yawning near the end of his sentence.

"Just shuddup and come get me, man... I don't even know what the fuck happened last night."

"Where are you?"

"Pfft... I woke up under a fucking bench like... two miles away from the bar or something." Gilbert admitted, hardly caring right now. He just wanted his headache to go the hell away. His brother's loud, scolding voice wasn't doing anything to help it, but he was grateful to the fact that the sun wasn't up over the mountains just yet. Sunlight would definitely make his pain worse, he learned from past experiences... too many to count.

"You woke up on a bench?" Ludwig asked, slightly confused.

"No, I said I woke up _under _a fucking bench, listen when I talk, dumbass." Gilbert spat at the phone. Ludwig sighed, already throwing back the blankets and swinging his legs over to the side of the bed. He was going to end up picking his albino, idiot brother up anyway, might as well start getting ready.

"Yeah, yeah, shut the hell up already. Where are you?" The German asked, slipping on a pair of pants, skipping the socks as he just put his boots and jacket on before grabbing his car keys, already heading out the door. "I'm on my way."

"I told you, that one bus stop a couple blocks down the road from the bar or somethin'..." Gilbert replied, yawning and then groaning into the phone. "Hurry up man, I feel like I'm gonna puke..."

"Don't puke in my truck."

"Whatever." The Prussian replied before snapping his phone shut, returning it to his pocket as he sat back on the bench, his hands rubbing his tired face as he groaned out again. He was glad no one was usually out and about this early in the morning, that way no one would see him, not that he cared much at all for appearances, all he needed people to know was that he was _awesome _and he was pretty much set.

It wasn't long until Ludwig pulled over near the bus stop, leaning over and opening the door for the hung-over albino, frowning in disapproval as he got into his truck. "Like I said... just don't puke or you're walking." He warned, shifting gears and pulling back out onto the empty road, turning around and heading back towards his place. "You can wash up at home and sleep your hangover away, but nothing else." He added clearly, making sure his brother heard him.

Gilbert seemed to be ignoring him, but he nodded, despite tuning out everything the other had just said as he leaned his head against the cold window, the cool temperature soothing his throbbing head a little bit as they drove down the road in almost complete silence until Ludwig decided to speak up.

"So what happened last night? Didja find a girl and do her under the bench or something?" The German asked, glancing at his brother before fixating his eyes back on the road ahead of him. It was somewhat of a sarcastic question, but knowing Gilbert, he wouldn't be surprised if that actually was what happened.

Gilbert simply scoffed, his eyes staying firmly shut as he replied; "Fuck no... I can't really remember what happened... something to do with a leaf, kinda, and like... I think I got hit at some point, 'cause my chin hurts like a bitch." He reached up and rubbed the side of his jaw, feeling that it was slightly swollen and hurt to the touch.

Ludwig looked at him again for a moment before saying, "Well... knowing you, especially when you're drunk, you tend to pick fights with the wrong kind of people, and you're not exactly the best fighter when intoxicated up to your eyeballs."

Gilbert sent him a glare with red, watery eyes, the 'whites' of his eyes almost being an equal shade of red as his normal eye color was. "Fuck off..." He mumbled.

A moment of silence, and then...

"So you got punched by a leaf and suddenly woke up nearly two miles away from where you got drunk to begin with?" Ludwig suddenly spoke up, somewhat amused by the images in his head.

"...I said fuck off." The Prussian warned again as they pulled up into the driveway of the German's small home. He quickly got out, going as fast as his hangover would allow him to as he followed his brother into the small, yet comfortable home.

Red eyes scanned the interior, scowling at all the cuckoo clocks everywhere. "Why the hell do you even collect those...?" He muttered, noticing most of them didn't even work and were just there for show.

Ludwig hung up his jacket and neatly placed his boots against the wall, rolling his eyes when he saw his brother just kick off his own shoes and throw his jacket onto the couch. "Because Feliciano wanted us to start our own collections. He said it was a good hobby or something."

"So you chose annoying clocks?"

"Shut the hell up and go to the bathroom already... I'm tired, I'm going to bed." The German stated, walking past Gilbert towards the back hallway, closing the door to his bedroom as he disappeared into it. Gilbert shrugged, walking into the bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet, nearly emptying half the small bottle of aspirin his brother kept before wobbling over to the toilet, not even bothering to close the door as he unzipped his pants and proceeded to use the bathroom, a satisfied 'aah...' escaping his lips as he emptied out his bladder.

A few moments later, the toilet was flushed and the Prussian walked out of the bathroom, staggering over towards the guest room right down the hall of the main bedroom, Ludwig's bedroom, as he simply kicked open the door and flopped down on the soft mattress, not even bothering to take off his clothes or get under the blankets.

It was seconds before he fell asleep.

* * *

Matthew woke up to the obvious fact that an arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, the hand that was attached to that arm already partially up his shirt, resting right in the center of his torso. The blond yelped, sitting up and instantly reaching over to turn on his lamp, grabbing his glasses and quickly putting them on as he looked down next to him, spotting his obnoxious, best friend sleeping soundly right there.

"Alfred... how many times do I have to ask you to please not sneak into my bed in the middle of the night...!" Matthew stated, placing a hand on the man's elbow that was still wrapped firmly around him, causing an automatic blush to appear on his cheeks as he gave it a rough shake, earning himself an annoyed groan from the other.

"Alfred, wake up and go to your own bed!" Matthew exclaimed, huffing in annoyance, still shaking the American, trying to wake him.

Alfred groaned again, his arm tightening ever so slightly around his friend as he snuggled his face into the Canadian's warm side, smiling slightly as he said; "Only if you make me breakfast..."

Matthew's cheeks reddened as he felt the vibrations of the man's voice against him, as well as the arm tighten almost possessively around his waist. "You really are gay, dear Jesus." Matthew muttered, grateful that he always wore an undershirt and his boxers to bed, whereas Alfred only wore his boxers, and sometimes not even that. He was happy to find out that today the American was thankfully wearing a pair of underwear.

"Fine, fine, just get out of my room, please." The Canadian stated, gasping automatically when he felt the hand that was up his shirt slowly slide down the length of his torso as it slipped out and away from him. He watched as Alfred rubbed his eyes, staring at him for a moment and smiling before getting out of the bed and wobbling back towards his own bedroom directly across the hall.

Matthew huffed, placing a hand against his chest, now noticing that his heart was beating faster than normal but simply brushed off the small fact as he lay back down against his pillow, his eyes glancing up at the clock through his glasses. It was only eight o'clock right now, but he had to be to work at ten.

"Might as well get up..." He groaned, throwing back the blankets and swinging his legs over to place his feet into his fuzzy, polar-bear slippers, shivering at the sudden chill in the air when he left his warm haven.

"Breakfassstt..." Alfred basically moaned out from the other bedroom. Matthew rolled his eyes, smiling a bit.

"I know, I know." He replied, stretching before standing up, walking off towards the bathroom to take a quick shower first. Despite having a pretty good-night's-sleep, he still could clearly remember the events from yesterday, and for some reason, he could still feel that damned Prussian's lips against his own, burning not only from the alcohol the albino had consumed prior to the kiss, but for some other reason the Canadian couldn't necessarily pinpoint.

He shrugged, closing and locking the bathroom door, taking his glasses off and placing them near the sink before starting the water for the hot shower. He just wanted to forget what happened last night, everything that had happened last night, starting with that damned drunkard and even when Alfred had embarrassed him several times after. He was glad that they both instantly went to bed when they got home.

About twenty minutes later, Matthew stepped out of the bathroom, fresh and clean and quickly walking over to his bedroom to get dressed, kicking his door closed as he walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist. He decided to wear a pair of tan shorts and a white t-shirt with a pocket on the front, decorated with a small, red-maple leaf. So what if he constantly wore the symbol of his country? He was a Canadian and he was damned proud of it, despite living in America with the obnoxious American snoring away right across the hall.

Brushing his hair and fixing his glasses, Matthew fixed his bed before walking out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him as he made his way down the small hallway towards the kitchen, quickly getting out everything he needed to make pancakes, including maple syrup, which, he noted, he was running low on and decided he would buy some more after work, as well as pancake mix.

"Alfred... your breakfast is done!" Matthew called out as loud as his voice would allow, placing the two plates on the table, the nearly-empty bottle of syrup in the middle as he washed up any trace of a mess he had made in the process of making the food. He sighed as he sat down, already beginning to use his fork to cut up the pancakes as he called out again; "Alfre-"

"Yeah, I hear ya." Alfred cut in, walking into the small dining room, still in his boxers but Matthew was glad to see he at least had the courtesy to slip on an undershirt before sitting down at the table in the seat across from the Canadian himself. He smiled, watching as his American friend started to devour the pancakes, not even bothering to use the syrup, which somewhat disgusted Matthew, but he was happy Alfred seemed to enjoy his cooking a lot as he proceeded to use the last of the syrup on his own food, taking small bites.

"I'm going to pick up a few things after work, so I might be home late." Matthew said after a bit, watching Alfred nod.

"Yeah, I gotta head into the bar around six today anyway. There's some sort of flu going around and it takes a while to set up the stage for karaoke night even with the extra help, so it'll be a while." Alfred replied.

Matthew nodded, blinking once as he finished off his breakfast with a satisfied smile, watching Alfred finish his. The two had been living together for nearly two years now, they both had jobs during different parts of the day. Alfred worked nights at a bar, usually needing to be picked up by Matthew after his shift was done, and the Canadian worked at a small, French pastry shop and cafe. Alfred's paycheck generally went to paying the rent for the apartment they lived in, seeing as how he usually got paid more with all the tips he receives from quite a few female admirers at the bar, whereas Matthew's money went into groceries, bills, and the like. It was a rather nice set-up, they each had their own room, the apartment was pretty big... Yep, Matthew was happy living here with his best friend.

"Oh, do you want to take my truck then? I could always take the public bus, and I wouldn't have to worry about picking you up since you have to go in early today." Matthew suggested, standing up to grab both of the empty plates, stacking them in one hand and grabbing the empty syrup bottle and throwing it away with the other as he deposited the plates into the sink, proceeding to wash them.

Alfred nodded, giving off a loud, hardy burp as he gave a wide smile to match. "Yeah, that'd be fine." He said, standing up and walking away from the table, disappearing around the corner into the hallway, out of Matthew's sight.

The Canadian frowned at the lack of 'thank you' he heard from the American. He DID just make the man breakfast, he deserved a proper thanks.

Not thinking too much on it , Matthew quickly put the dishes to dry in the dish-rack, drying his own hands and smiling at the rays of sunlight he saw sprinkle in past the curtains, landing on the table and the floor. It looked like today was going to be a good day. He soon began humming quietly to himself as he walked out of the kitchen, only to be suddenly grabbed around the waist and hoisted up into the air, over Alfred's shoulder, a rather loud yelp escaping his throat.

"Alfred...! Put me down!" Matthew protested, beating against the American's back as he felt himself being carried back towards the bedrooms.

"Naw, I wanna go back to bed." Alfred replied calmly, smiling.

"You can go back to bed yourself, I have to go to work!" Matthew exclaimed, moving his fists to beat against Alfred's head when suddenly he was shifted quickly around to being held like some bride by Alfred, who was still walking towards the bedrooms.

"But I can sleep easier with you. It's like you're some teddy bear or somethin'." The American stated, his face completely calm as he kept his eyes strait forward.

Matthew couldn't hold back the blush that invaded his cheeks as rolled his eyes. "Stop playing around, I'm going to miss the bus." He stated, grateful when he was gently set back on his own two feet. "Thank you." He replied, straitening out his clothes.

Alfred walked past him, ruffling his hair as he did so and saying; "Have a good day at work, be safe." before disappearing behind his bedroom door.

The Canadian rolled his eyes, smiling a little. Everyday when he was about to leave, the American would say that to him, and he always felt happy when he heard those words, maybe it was because he knew Alfred really did care about him, he didn't know, but, glancing at the clock showed that he didn't have time to think on the matter anymore as he was already rushing out the door, grabbing his sweater off the coat-rack as he closed the door behind him.

He smiled as he practically jogged to the bus-stop, the light of the sun covering nearly everything, making everything look simply beautiful, almost glowing, as the Canadian smiled and took in the sight, the rays of sunlight also warming his form too. He could even see some people out walking their dogs already, or going out for an early morning jog, a habit he'd like to pick up sometime in order to at least buff-up a little bit, that way he hoped that he wouldn't be so easily mistaken for a girl, or even bullied for his small stature.

Matthew sighed, shaking his head as he slowed down his pace, the bus-stop in clear view. He probably wouldn't ever jog in the mornings, except for days like these where he had to run a mere few blocks, due to the fact that he was so low on time, it seemed. He had to work from ten in the morning to nearly eight at night, and a half an hour after he gets home, he has to drop Alfred off at the bar and pick him up sometime around two to nearly five in the morning, depending on holidays, special occasions, lack of employees, or the like. Matthew's alarm was set for those early hours so Alfred didn't have to walk all across town in the middle of the freezing night just to get home, the Canadian felt so horrible when he had overslept and Alfred ended up doing just that.

The Canadian reached the bus-stop, smiling and nodding a greeting to the two other people there, an elderly woman and a young boy, both of whom were taking up the bench so he simply settled for standing there, not minding it at all seeing as how it was such a nice day out.

Matthew smiled, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back, his face taking in more sunlight whilst a satisfied sigh escaped him.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Alright, I hope this chapter ain't too borin'. I'm honestly putting in too much USxCan in here for this to be a PruCan story... =3= BUT DON'T WORRY, we'll get to the interesting parts soon enough! Oh, and don't you think Alfred and Matthew seem like some married couple, living together with their jobs and it's payments all sorted out to that degree... matthew cooking breakfast... dear goodness. Also, on a short note, due to some incidents at home, I probably won't update until November, but I suppose depending on Reviewwwsss, I can work on this at school without a problem!**

**Read and Review, tell me what you think!**


	3. III Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to it's rightful owner(s). I've been getting so many good reviews, and I AM terribly sorry for the extreme (or what seems to be extreme) amount of UsxCan, the PruCan stuff is comin', dun worry! In any case...  
Note; This is a PrussiaxCanada fanfic, if you don't like the pairing, don't read it. (why would you even be here if you didn't like the pairing? LoL.) This also has hints of many other pairings, so please, be wary.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Ah, _mon ami, _you're here!" The French blonde exclaimed, a large smile on his face as he watched Matthew walk into the small cafe, propping the front door open automatically for opening.

"Ah, good morning, Uncle." Matthew smiled kindly back, nodding his head in greeting as he unzipped his sweater, already making his way behind the counter where Francis currently was. He looked like he was organizing the register and wiping down the counter a little bit before opening.

Francis' smile didn't fade as he eagerly walked over, placing his hands on his nephew's shoulders and kissing the air on either side of the Canadian's head. A proper French greeting was required whenever he saw family or close friends, and Matthew was no exception. "I assume your morning went well, _oui_?" The Frenchman asked, already handing Matthew the pale-blue apron as he watched the Canadian fold his sweater and place it under the counter, where it was usually kept, before taking the apron and wrapping it around his waist.

"Of course. Alfred almost made me miss the bus though." Matthew replied, smiling before walking towards the back of the shop, grabbing some sanitizing-wipes and heading back out towards the front to wipe off the few tables they had.

Francis smiled as he leaned on the counter, watching his nephew as he worked, placing his head in both of his hands. "Ah, that one American? You must invite him over sometime, I barely know him despite the fact that he's lived with you for a couple years, _non_?" Francis asked. "You two going out yet?"

At this, Matthew walked into a chair, nearly falling over, but was able to catch himself and the chair in time before anything happened. He then stared up at his uncle over the top rims of his glasses. "'scuse me?" He asked, his voice soft as he straightened the chair and proceeded to wipe off the tables.

"You heard _moi_, you two have been living together for quite a while, have you not? I'm surprised neither of you haven't made the first move yet." Francis smirked, amused at how Matthew bumped into the table at his words.

The Canadian shook his head, pushing up his glasses and frowning at his uncle. "Just because _you're _gay, doesn't mean that _I _am. I'm straight." He stated clearly, though his voice wavered with slight uncertainty.

"But is _he._" The Frenchman asked, his smirk widening into a grin as his eyes narrowed deviously.

Matthew's frown deepened before he turned away, finishing the tables.

"Well, I asked you a question." Francis stated, pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows in wonder. "Did he confess to pitching for the other team? I would've never thought..." He snickered.

Matthew straightened and chucked a couple rags at Francis, his cheeks going red and his brows furrowing. "He didn't say he was gay! He just said... that... he _might _be _slightly _bisexual... I-I don't know, I just know that _I'm _straight..." His voice trailed off towards the end.

Francis nodded. "Uh-huh." he replied, obvious disbelief and sarcasm in his voice as he pushed himself off of the counter, walking around it. "Well, I have a date today so I can't stay long. I have to go pick him up soon." he stated, pulling his hair out of the ponytail it was previously in, depositing the ribbon into his pocket with grace.

The Canadian merely blinked at him. "Arthur...?" He asked, tilting his head when Francis shook his own in response. "But I thought you two were..."

"We are." The Frenchman smiled, nodding.

"But he's not the one you're going on a date with?"

"Nope."

"...then...isn't that cheating?"

"Of course not!" Francis laughed, waving a hand in the air as he shook his head. "No, no, no, I _am _dating that Englishman, but we've agreed to see other people. Nothing to worry about, really. But he will drop by later tonight to meet me, so be prepared for that." He chuckled, pushing a strand of hair out of his face.

Matthew frowned, shaking his head, confused. Why date someone and say you're in a relationship, if you just up and went off, dating everyone else, and _still _claim to be in a relationship? It really didn't make any sense. _Nothing _about the gay world seemed to make sense, the more he learned about it. "A-alright. I have to go grocery shopping later though..." He replied, walking towards the window and pulling the small string to turn on the bright, neon OPEN sign that hung there.

"Oh, in that case, you can get off early around, say, five-ish? I'm going to be here anyway, and it's too nice a day out to keep you cooped up. A nice chance to let you go visit your soul-mate down at the bar, _oui?_" The Frenchman teased, walking out the door, giving a small wave and an _"Au revoir!" _before disappearing around the corner, not even giving the Canadian a say in the matter.

Matthew rolled his eyes at the last comment, but smiled. He was getting off work early today, which was good because he had quite a lot to do, if you counted grocery shopping and cooking and cleaning the apartment a lot of work. Maybe he could go grab a bite somewhere while he was out? He certainly deserved it. What a great way to start such a nice day, he thought as he leaned on the counter, placing his chin on the palm of his hand as his fingers of his opposite hand tapped against the marble of the shiny counter.

A few moments later, a bored sigh escaped the Canadian's lips. He wasn't in the mood to turn the radio on, but without customers the shop was pretty quiet, and in such silence he couldn't help but let his mind wander about the events that had happened to him these past few days. He was kissed by a _man, _his room-mate and best friend discovered he was more than likely _gay, _which he supposed he was okay with, as long as Alfred knew that _he _was completely and definitely _straight_.

At least, he was _somewhat _positive that he was.

He hadn't really thought about his sexuality, he realized. He was born in France, but lived most of his life in Canada before moving to America some years ago, bringing him to his current situation. He grew up, not really in a strict or even slightly religious family, but he knew that it was normal for a guy to be with a girl, and not with another guy. Not to mention the fact that he learned that gays were somewhat frowned upon by quite a few people and never got far in this world... but his uncle seemed to contradict that little bit of info.

Francis was a very influential man, hell, he owned this little cafe Matthew was working in currently, and because he was the only other employee besides Francis himself, he got paid a lot... he supposed being related to the guy helped loosen his wallet quite a bit too. The Frenchman was also very well known among... well... _everyone, _be they male or female. He had amazingly charming good looks, a smooth voice, that one, sexy edge that most guys long for, not to mention an _accent_, which Matthew supposed help the man get anyone who landed on his target system.

Hell, the man even told _him _that he could 'bed any man he wanted', and even dared him to pick out someone in the shop just to prove it, which the Canadian refused obviously.

But when it came to _himself_, Matthew knew he couldn't keep up or compete with his uncle's sexual appeal. He wasn't exotic or interesting in any way, hardly anyone knew him, and those who _did _know him had a tendency to forget his name, even Alfred had his moments. The Canadian just sort of... faded into the background, an unimportant character in anyone's story, even his own at some points. He found it sad to imagine that no girl in this world would want such an uninteresting guy. Sure, those girls the other night at the bar surrounded him and smiled at him and everything, but that was only because he was as 'adorable as a child' and 'downright _cute'. _Matthew didn't think _cuteness _landed a serious, heterosexual relationship.

But when he imagined himself with a _guy..._

Instantly shaking his head, Matthew stopped his brain's train of thought right there. No, absolutely not. He would _not _start to imagine himself with a male partner. Sure, his uncle was gay and saw many men a day, sure his best friend and room-mate was also apparently gay, but that didn't mean that it was contagious, so that meant that _he _didn't _have _to be gay.

Why was he thinking so hard on this anyway?

Groaning, the Canadian rubbed his hands over his face, shaking his head vigorously to try and clear his mind, he even took a couple deep breaths before opening his eyes, only to jump and squeak, realizing a customer was standing right there in front of him, watching.

"U-uh... what'll it be for you today, ma'am?" Matthew asked, a nervous smile on his face as he looked at the lady.

* * *

"So you don't remember anything still?" Ludwig asked as he sipped his beer, leaning against the side of his couch while he stared at his brother, who was simply lounging out on the thing like he owned it.

"I told you, no, I don't. And it's not like it matters either. I didn't get robbed, mugged, raped, or killed when I was drunk out of my mind, so it's not important, so stop askin', dumbass." The Prussian replied, rubbing his hands over his face as he groaned in annoyance.

"Well, you never know what might've happened. I remember leaving you at the bar but that doesn't help."

"Why the hell are you so fucking worried about it anyway? Just shut the hell up and bring me a goddamn beer or something... Jesus." Gilbert basically snarled out, wrinkling his nose as he scowled at the ceiling. "Besides, I already told you that all I remember is a buncha pretty-ass girls and a red leaf. That's it. The more I think on it, my head starts to hurt, so I don't care."

"Do you remember the girls' faces?"

"Man, shut the fuck up already!" Gilbert yelled, pushing himself up to sit on the couch and growl as he snatched the beer out of his brother's hands and downed it in one go, handing the empty bottle back as he smacked his lips, smirking up at the annoyed glare he received. At least it stopped the bombardment of stupid questions, he thought.

It was only a few minutes until...

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, shut the hell up, it's only four, I didn't stay _that _long so quit yer whinin'!" The Prussian yelled back at his brother before slamming the door, rolling his eyes as he walked down the steps, away from the German's house. Dear God, that man was much too uptight about everything and anything. Yelling at him for no reason... the nerve!

Gilbert simply blew some hair out of his face as he continued to walk down the sidewalk, his annoyed eyes wandering every so often. It was pretty late in the day, and it looked like there were clouds gathering overhead. Sniffing a few times, he pulled his face into a disapproving scowl. It was going to rain later, and he didn't have an apartment anymore to go to... not like he really lived in that dump, but he was more than sure the old hag of a landlady probably already rented it out to some batch of good-fer-nuthin-whores or some hobo family. Either of which he could care less about.

He groaned, closing his eyes for a moment as his brows furrowed together, thinking. What _did _happen last night? He quit his job, Ludwig was there when he ordered a couple whiskeys... he obviously drank them, no doubt, but what happened after? Glaring as he opened his eyes, his mind couldn't help but think on the matter, and he blamed his brother and his constant questions on the subject for it.

"Damn... I drank, Ludwig left... a buncha girls... and a red leaf? What the fuck, this makes no sense!" The Prussian yelled out, throwing his hands up into the air as he continued walking. There should be a bus stop around here somewhere, he'll just wait there and get a ride to god-knows-where. The fee was only a dollar, and he was sure he at least had _that _much in his pockets.

Automatically feeling his pockets for his wallet, quickly taking it out, he opened up the leather thing, instantly spotting his ID and a couple of useless cards, some coupons for food-places he's never even heard of, and a picture of him and his brother some time back in Germany. He couldn't hold back the small smile as he glanced at the picture before opening the wallet, only to have that smile instantly disappear as he stopped in his tracks.

He only had a few pennies.

"God fucking dammit!" He yelled, throwing his wallet to the ground and stomping away, fuming, only to turn around and grab it before stomping back away. "I'll fucking sit at the bus stop anyway!" He yelled out, getting quite a few looks from people passing by, whom he gladly flipped off.

* * *

Matthew frowned, staring out at the pouring rain through the large, glass window of the public bus he was now sitting on, bags of groceries on his lap. He only meant to get maple syrup, but the place had a sale going on and he stocked up on the stuff and pancake mix... which he soon learned was extremely heavy after leaving the store. Halfway on the trip to the bus-stop it started raining and he quickly hopped on, which was where he was now, but the rain had picked up it's pace and it certainly didn't look like it was planning on stopping anytime soon.

The Canadian sighed, wishing he had brought his umbrella rather than his sweater, which was a little damp with whatever rain he had caught prior to getting on the bus, but he knew he was going to get completely soaked once he stepped off, since he had to walk a ways before reaching his house once he got off.

Speaking of getting off...

"Excuse me, my stop is right here, thank you." Matthew spoke up as loud as his voice would allow, but it was enough for the driver to hear him and pull over into the designated stop, opening the doors for the small blond Canadian. Matthew smiled, nodding in thanks to the driver as he walked off the large vehicle, only to stop a few steps outside of it as he stared down at the extremely wet and soddened form of a man sitting on the bench, his face buried in his hands.

"S-sir, the bus is going to leave... are you getting on?" The Canadian asked, unable to do anything but stand and stare at the top of the guy's head. Why did that silver hair look so... familiar?

"Fuck no, got no money..." The man groaned out, hearing the loud squeak of the tires as the bus closed it's doors and drove off anyway.

"I-I could've paid for you..." Matthew offered, freezing completely when the man looked up, his pissed-off expression not being the sole reason as to why the boy was paralyzed.

It was his eyes.

Dark, crimson eyes, glaring at him.

Much like the eyes of the man from last night...

"What the fuck are you looking at? Never seen a man sit in the rain before?" Gilbert spat, narrowing his eyes into a sharper glare.

Matthew instantly snapped out of his paralyzed state as he shook his head vigorously, looking as though he would snap his neck doing so. "N-No- I-I mean...eh... I-I'm sorry-"

"Dear Jesus, you have a speakin' problem? I can't understand the shit coming out of your mouth."

The Canadian simply bit his tongue, sealing his lips together as he stopped shaking his head and stared down at the man who had assaulted him last night. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, his glare turning into more of a pissed-off, annoyed look now as he watched the smaller male before him shift and fidget. "Don't you have somewhere to go...?" He began, his voice trailing off.

Matthew instantly nodded. "Y-Y-Yeah, I-I'll just g-" He started, his body instantly turning to walk, or rather, run away from the man back to the safety of his home, but somehow he tripped on his own feet and flew forward, his bags of maple syrup and pancake mix falling out of his arms as he nearly face-planted on the ground himself.

The Prussian simply sat up a little, giving off one of the most 'what-the-fuck' looks ever as he stared at the other male, not even thinking about offering some help to the poor guy, but instead, he pointed and said; "You dropped something." before a loud laugh escaped his throat.

The Canadian's face was red with embarrassment as he quickly gathered his things, putting them back in the bag as he stood up. "I know..." He replied, his voice soft and his head low, hiding his face behind his slightly long hair. Great, not only did he run into his assaulter, but he made a fool of himself directly in front of him. How could this day get any worse? He honestly thought it couldn't.

"You better get your ass movin' if you don't wanna get soaked like me." Gilbert suddenly spoke up, staring boringly at the blond. "Not that I care, I've never met you before."

At this, Matthew looked up, staring at the albino. "What?" He asked.

The bored stare quickly turned into an annoyed one. "I hate repeating myself, learn to listen. I said if you don't wanna get so-"

"N-No, after that." Matthew cut in, earning himself a glare he quickly cringed away from.

"I don't care 'cause I never met you before...?" The Prussian stated questioningly, unsure if that's what the other meant.

Matthew blinked, slightly confused as he stared at the albino. He honestly didn't think he was _that _easy to forget, but last night this man was _extremely _drunk, so he supposed it wasn't irrational to think that he wouldn't remember anything... meaning he also didn't remember him, or the... _advances _he had made towards him.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, unsure of whether or not to be happy about the fact that the man in front of him didn't remember that he had assaulted him last night, or to be angry and... well... he wasn't sure.

"I think you might have some sort of staring problem." Gilbert spoke up, staring back up at the Canadian who had yet to take his eyes off of him. "I know I'm awesome and all, but really... there's a limit to how long you can stare at me."

"O-Oh! Sorry! I didn't realize..." The blond smiled apologetically, only to suddenly have one of the bags slip from his hold and land back on the ground. He frowned, struggling to bend down just far enough so he didn't drop the other bag accidentally.

The Prussian couldn't help but smirk in amusement at the poor sight in front of him, not even opening his mouth to offer his help, just like before.

Matthew quickly sighed, frowning even more as he looked back up, deep-blue eyes meeting with dark, crimson ones. "C-can you please help me...?" He basically whispered out in a small plead.

Gilbert stared for a few moments, his eyes shifting from the blond, to the bag at his feet, and back up again, as if considering the request. He groaned, pushing himself off the seat and reaching down, picking up the bag of pancake mix. "Whatever, it's raining anyway so might as well do somethin'." He said, glaring at the rainclouds above him for a few seconds.

"Thank you, my apartment is just down the road if you don't mind carrying it..." Matthew asked, his voice trailing off into silence as he stared up at the much taller albino, who basically glared down, a scowl to match.

"Yeah, whatever, just get walking. I just wanna get outta this damned rain." He said. The Canadian eagerly complied as he began walking in the direction of his home, reaching one hand behind to pull his soaked hood over his head, even though it didn't do much.

A few minutes later, the two walked into the brown building and up a set of stairs before Matthew stopped outside a door. Gilbert blinked, looking around and tapping his foot impatiently as he stared at the plastic '3' nailed to the front of the wooden door as Matthew struggled with his keys, his hands shaky from the cold rain. It wasn't long before he got the thing opened and both of them walked in.

"Just put them on the counter over here, please." Matthew said, already walking towards the kitchen. Gilbert shrugged, following, his eyes looking around the place. It was pretty big, and compared to his old apartment, really nice. There was a fireplace, a large couch, coffee table, even a television. He walked into the dining room, which had a small, nice table and two chairs, and the kitchen was right next to it, all big with everything neat and tidy and clean. The opposite of his old place.

"Not bad..." Gilbert said aloud, placing the bag of pancake mix next to the other grocery bag on the counter the blond was holding. "You live here by yourself?" He asked, wiping some wet hair that had stuck to his face away.

Matthew shook his head, reaching up to take his glasses off and use a paper towel to dry them. "Nah, I have a room mate, but I guess he left already for work... didn't see the truck out there and the place is empty." He replied, putting his clean glasses back on his face and looking up at the soaked man in front of him, feeling slightly bad. "He won't be back for a while, so I suppose he wouldn't mind if you stayed and at least dried off..."

The Prussian blinked at the smaller male. "How do I know you won't attack me or somethin'? I don't even know your goddamn name..." He stated, his voice having that rude-edge to it.

The Canadian frowned, mainly at himself as he stuck out his hand. "O-Oh, sorry, I'm Matthew Williams, glad to meet you." He said, even though this wasn't the first time they had met, but since the man before him seemed to think it was, he didn't mind.

Gilbert stared at the hand for a moment before reaching over, taking it in his own, somewhat surprised at how small it was compared to his own before he said; "The names Gilbert Weillschmidt." Shaking the other's hand a moment as he said it.

Matthew nodded as he shook the other's hand, staring up at the albino as silence quickly filled up the atmosphere around them, now just standing there awkwardly, their hands still holding each other's, no longer shaking.

A long, awkward silence...

"U-Uh, yeah, nice to meet you and all..." Matthew quickly spoke up after a few moments, pulling his hand away, automatically wiping it on his soggy pants as he remembered how soaked they both were. "Oh! Here, you probably want to wash up and dry off for a moment, the bathroom's this way..." he said, walking past the Prussian, his shoulder just barely grazing the other's arm as he did so, leading the albino into the rather small hallway.

Matthew reached over and opened the bathroom door, stepping aside to allow Gilbert in. "This is the bathroom, the door right here is Alfred's room, and this door directly across from the bathroom is my room. Any other doors you see are closets or something." He stated, motioning to each as he said it.

Gilbert nodded, muttering a small 'thanks' as he made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The Canadian blinked, shrugging a moment before unzipping his sweater, quickly walking out into the living room and hanging it up upon the coat rack before making his way back into his own bedroom to change out of the soddened clothing he was wearing and into something much more dry.

The Prussian closed the bathroom door behind him, pausing and staring at the lock for a moment before shaking his head, turning the hot water on and waiting for it to heat up to the ideal temperature he wanted. There really was no need to lock the door, it wasn't like he was undressing or something, and he was sure as hell that the little guy across the hall couldn't do anything to hurt him, hell, the guy looked like he didn't even have it in him to kill a fly! How pitiful...

Another shake of the head before Gilbert bent over the sink, drips of water falling off his hair and into the warm water below which the man scooped up into his hands and washed his face off with it. He repeated the action a few times before turning the water off and shaking his head, not caring for the water droplets that scattered all over the place as he looked around, quickly grabbing the red and white towel and drying his face, hair, and hands off.

The man groaned, noticing that his body was shivering ever so slightly from still remaining in soaked clothes. Ah, well, he'd just have to deal with it. Pulling the towel away from his face, about to simply drop it on the edge of the sink, he instantly paused in his movements and stared at the square piece of fabric in his hands.

There was a red maple leaf on it.

Staring at it for a few more moments, unable to help or drive away the feeling that the leaf was just too familiar to be a coincidence, he simply stood there, towel in hand, unmoving. Narrowing his eyes and frowning at the headache forming in the back of his skull, he gave up and shrugged, dropping the thing into the sink before opening the door and walking out into the hallway.

Not nearly half a second later did Matthew also open his door, his head turned as he too walked into the hallway, closing the door behind him, but ultimately ended up bumping into the much larger man in front of him, who merely stared down at the Canadian, an eyebrow raised up.

Matthew blinked, taking a few moments to register the fact that his guest was still soaked to the bone, not to mention shivering because of it. Blue eyes looked the albino up and down as he bit his lip, glancing a couple times at Alfred's closed door before back up to meet red eyes staring back down at him curiously.

"You look about the same size as Alfred... I-I don't think he'd mind if you borrowed some of his clothes while I put yours in the dryer... That's if you don't mind wearing his clothes." He offered, staring up at the Prussian.

Gilbert blinked, his eyebrows raising up ever so slightly before his head began to nod automatically at the offer to warm up and get out of these soaked clothes. "Yeah, I don't care." He said after a second, watching as the smaller blond walked around him and opened the door to Alfred's room, quickly disappearing in there before coming back out a couple of seconds later, a white T-shirt and some bland, grey sweatpants in hand.

Matthew closed the door behind him, making sure to leave everything as it was in his room-mate's room. Alfred didn't really care if someone was in his room and moved things around a bit, but the Canadian just thought it was polite to leave everything as it was when he entered. Manners were an important part of his lifestyle.

"H-here, these should do just fine until your clothes are at least wearable. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to wear someone else's underwear, so..." The Canadian's voice trailed off as his face heated up, holding the clothes out to his guest whilst his eyes remained on the floor, embarrassed.

Gilbert shrugged, hardly caring at this point. "It's fine, I'll just go commando for the time being." He replied, turning around to walk back into the bathroom, oblivious to the fact that Matthew's eyes widened as his face heated up ten times more at his words.

The Canadian shook his head, trying to clear it as he made his way into his room, gathering his wet clothes into a basket before walking back out into the living room with it, placing his wet sweater in it as well before sitting on the couch, setting the basket down in front of him as he waited.

A few minutes later, Gilbert came out of the hallway in the white T-shirt and the grey sweatpants he had been loaned, his wet clothes in his arm as he spotted the blond, quickly walking over to him and dropping the clothes automatically in the basket as he flopped down on the couch, hands interlocking behind his head.

It took Matthew a few moments to register what had just happened but he quickly shot up off the couch, basket in hand as he began walking over to the door. "The Laundry room's just below us, so I'll be right back..." He whispered, exiting the apartment.

Gilbert watched the other leave, his mouth pulling down into a frown and then into a scowl as he shifted a bit. The sweatpants were unbearably itchy. Red eyes glanced towards the slightly ajar door before he reached a hand down, quickly scratching himself a couple times before returning it back to behind his head where it originally was. A few seconds later he shifted uncomfortably again and had to repeat the action, careful not to let anyone see and hoping that the blond didn't walk in on him. That would be too awkward, even for someone of his awesome stance in life.

Finally making the itch go away by actually reaching a hand into his pants and scratching it there, he smiled, content in the warm home, his eyes wandering the walls as he pulled his hand out, only to rest it on his stomach as he propped his feet automatically up on the small, worn-out coffee table in front of him.

Matthew gave an exhausted huff as he loaded the soggy clothing into the dryer, throwing in some fabric softener before putting it on the correct setting, leaving the basket behind as he made his way up the stairs rather slowly. He hadn't realized how tired he was, despite getting off work early, but he couldn't sleep right now, because he had a guest to tend to.

Pushing the door back open as he re-entered his apartment, his eyes met with crimson ones before quickly looking away, pushing the door closed as he leaned on it, his eyes on the ground as he shifted and fidgeted awkwardly in the silence. "T-they should be done in about a half hour, since they were so wet..." He whispered out, earning a nod from the Prussian.

"Alright." Gilbert said, unmoving as his eyes traveled the length of the other's body before meeting back up at his face again, saying; "You look like I need a drink." A devil-ish smirk crossed his lips as the blond looked up, confused for a long moment before actually getting what he had said and quickly pushed himself away from the door.

"O-Of course... what would you like...?" He asked, not meaning to stutter, a bad habit he had yet to get out of.

"What do ya have?"

"Well... there's water, of course..."

"Bland."

"Juice...?"

"Not alcoholic enough."

"...we have beer, if that works, 'cept it's Al's, so..."

"Perfect."

Matthew stood there for a moment, staring at the albino with uncertainty before he quickly made his way into the kitchen to retrieve the beverage, promising that he'd buy more for Alfred later as he ran back towards the living room, handing it to the man, standing awkwardly for a second as the Prussian took a drink, a satisfied smirk upon his lips as he licked then with the bitter taste of the drink.

"Do ya have cable?" Gilbert asked, motioning towards the television.

Matthew blinked, glancing at the TV before nodding quickly. "Oh! Yeah, we have satelite and all, so..." He replied, looking around before spotting the remote on the fireplace, quickly walking over and grabbing it, his finger pressing against the red POWER button as he pointed it towards the television.

Gilbert watched as a channel full of grey and white static filled the screen, watching from the corner of his eye as Matthew changed the channel, only to end up with the same thing on every channel he tried.

"The rain must be interfering with the signal..." He admitted, frowning in dissatisfaction as he still attempted to change the channels, but quickly gave up, letting his arms drop to his sides in defeat.

"Damn." Was all Gilbert had to say as he shot a scowl at the television the same time Matthew gave it a deep frown.

They had a long half-hour ahead of them.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm kinda happy I was able to update somewhat quickly. XD SO, what to say about this particular chapter... well... I can't say I'm completely satisfied with how it came out, but ohwell, nothin's perfect. But I'm kinda happy that the two finally got to meet...again...so soon! I love feedback and suggestions from you guys, so please, don't hold back! In fact, I have a question for my beautiful audience... if these two were to watch a movie, what movie do you think it should be? I can't wait to here all of your guys' answers! Until then, please read and review~!**


	4. IV Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to it's rightful owner(s), which most definitely isn't me. I've really appreciated all the support I've been getting from you guys, and I must say, I promise to try my best and update quickly! I also love to hear your guys' feedback and suggestions about the story and where you want it to go and whatnot, so please, don't hesitate in your reviews! I love to hear everyone's opinion!  
Warning; This fanfic implies multiple pairings of many kinds, but it mainly stays on the PruCan pairing~! So don't worry and enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Alfred yawned, shaking his head to wake himself up as he lifted a chair off of one of the bar tables, setting it down and pushing it in. He had a few more chairs to go before he had to move onto doing the same things with the stools. Looking around, the blond sighed, frowning and slouching a bit. His boss had called in and said that _some _of the other employees were out sick, but Alfred didn't know that _some _meant _all. _

There really was only just him in the bar at the moment. He had gotten in using his keys he had to the place, and started setting up as usual, figuring that other people would filter in, like _usual_, but that obviously didn't happen, because he could've sworn he just saw a tumbleweed pass right in front of him.

Heaving another sigh, he finished putting down all the chairs and moved onto flipping all the stools over and setting them down in front of the bar, occasionally glancing up at the clock every so often, wishing time would go faster. The other employees that helped with everything _other _than what they called 'hard labor', which was what Alfred was doing now, wouldn't come in until the bar opened at nine, and it was only seven thirty right now.

Alfred groaned in annoyance, frowning and putting out his bottom lip in an obvious, childish pout as he put down the last stool. He still had the whole stage to set up for karaoke night, and that took a lot of work even _with _help from the other employees.

It was then that the blond suddenly heard a soft knock against the glass of the front door, and on instinct, Alfred turned around, blinking and wondering who might be here so early.

A small, Asian male was smiling softly back at him, adding a small wave.

Alfred's large smile instantly appeared as he rushed over and unlocked the door, letting in the small Japanese man.

"Kiku!" The blond exclaimed, lunging forward and wrapping his large arms around the small frame of the other male, easily lifting him up and swinging him around, nearly knocking over a few tables.

"A-Alfred! Calm down!" Kiku shouted, his eyes wide as he was swung around like some child. He huffed, straitening out his clothes and hair when Alfred had finally put him down. "Dear goodness..." He whispered, shaking his head and looking up at the much taller male.

Alfred still had that large smile on his face. "Whatcha doing here?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Kiku shrugged, looking around. "I just assumed you could use the extra help, I heard there was a bug going around and I originally came in to check on you, but it looks like everyone _but _you got infected..." He said, looking back up at the American.

Alfred's smile shrunk a little as he shrugged, looking around at the empty place as well. "Yeah, the boss better give me one helluva raise for this..." He muttered, his smile turning into a frown as his eyes shifted onto the ground where he _swore _a tumbleweed had just passed. Shaking his head, he smiled back down at the Asian. "So ya came to help me?" He asked, earning a small shrug and a nod from Kiku.

"Alright then, let's start by setting up the stage." He suggested, placing his hands on his hips as he smiled in the direction of where the stage was to be set-up.

"With your help, I might be able to go home a little early..."

* * *

Matthew fidgeted, his eyes looking around frantically for something to do, secretly hoping that the television would start working, but seeing as how it was pouring horribly outside, claps of thunder here and there starting to make themselves known, it looked like they wouldn't be able to get any service in the TV at all for at least the rest of the night.

Then suddenly the Canadian got an idea, and he jumped onto his toes, a finger going up in the air as his eyebrows raised up. "Oh!" He exclaimed, making the Prussian on the couch jump and nearly spill his drink.

"What the- what?" He asked, sitting up a little straighter as he gripped his beer a little tighter, not wanting to lose the precious liquid.

Matthew smiled down at him, his cheeks slightly red. "We can watch a movie!" He suggested.

Gilbert simply stared up at the smiling, blushing, blond face staring down at him. He instantly tore his eyes away when he felt his own cheeks begin to heat up, quickly blaming the alcohol for doing so. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He muttered, finishing his beer and setting the bottle on the ground rather than tossing it behind him. This wasn't Ludwig's house, so he couldn't get away with accidentally breaking something if he did that. "What kinda movies you have?" He added after a bit.

The Canadian blinked, straightening as he put a finger to his lip, staring up at the ceiling in thought. "Uh, well..." he muttered to himself as he then turned, walking over to the rather large stacks of DvD's they had right next to the small TV stand, starting from the floor and going up. Why hadn't Gilbert noticed those before?

Kneeling down and getting onto all fours to see all the titles of the movies, Matthew squinted slightly, looking over the top of the rims of his glasses as he hovered a finger over the stacked DvD cases. "What kinda movies are you into...?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder at the couch.

Gilbert blinked, quickly tearing his eyes away from the blonde's ass to stare at his questioning face. "Uhh... what kinda movies you have...?" He asked for the second time, mentally slapping himself. Asking something twice in a row _was not awesome _it was _retarded_. To him at least.

Matthew blinked back at him, staring for a small moment before turning his head to read the titles of the movies to himself again, unaware of the pair of eyes practically glued to his arse as he leaned in a little closer.

The Prussian honestly didn't mean to stare. He really didn't. And he really did try to look away, but that ass... why the hell did it look so feminine to him? He couldn't figure out whether he was staring at it because it looked so not-like-a-guys-ass or because it looked like a chick's. Many a time had he glued his eyes onto the delicious lower-mounds of a girl walking past him in the bar before, or anywhere else really, and many a time had he been slapped because of it, when caught at least.

Tilting his silver head to the side, frowning as he blinked, Matthew suddenly spoke up.

"There's comedy, romance, action, horror... fantasy... basically everything." The Canadian said, his voice snapping the Prussian out of his daze and making his cheeks flush a deep red color out of embarrassment, realizing what he was just previously staring at.

"U-Uh..." he stuttered, looking for something quick to say as he forced his eyes to shift this way and that, also looking for something to stare at and keep his mind busy. "Whatever works, I guess." He quickly stated, letting his eyes examine the large, Canadian flag tacked to the wall, right up next to the obvious American flag.

That leaf... he could've sworn he had seen it somewhere before...

"Does a romance sound good...?" Matthew asked, shifting to sit down rather than stay on his knees because his legs were starting to ache as he looked over at the Prussian, raising an eyebrow at his oh-so-focused gaze onto his home-country's flag. "Uh...Gilbert...?" He asked, frowning and pulling his brows together in slight confusion and worry.

The Prussian blinked, looking at Matthew. Why was he so suddenly out of it today? Maybe he just needed another beer, yeah, his body was reacting from the extreme loss of alcohol... even though he wasn't suffering any loss whatsoever. "Uh, yeah, sure." He responded, not even hearing what movie the boy had suggested.

Matthew instantly smiled happily at him for a second before turning and pulling out the right movie, slipping the DvD out of the case and into the player, quickly turning on the TV and grabbing the remote. "I really like this movie..." He said more to himself than anyone as he got up and hopped on the couch right next to Gilbert, who gave a rather confused, 'what-the-hell' sideways glance at the Canadian before returning his gaze back to the TV screen.

The Canadian shifted a bit, wrinkling his nose before standing up and making his way to the kitchen. "Anything you want? I think I'm gonna make some popcorn, if that's alright."

"It's your house, do whatever the fuck you want, man. And yeah, another beer would be nice." He added, raising a hand and setting it back down against the armrest, staring with a bored expression at the screen, wishing that the previews and advertisements would hurry their asses up already. The Prussian hardly noticed the rather loud sound of the microwave as he propped his face on his hand, his elbow resting on the armrest and his fingers tapping rhythmically against his cheek.

A moment later Matthew came back into the room, a bowl of hot, steaming popcorn in hand as he handed him the beer before sitting down, grabbing the remote and pressing 'PLAY'.

"Thanks.." Gilbert muttered, easily opening the thing and chugging about half of it, returning to his bored position he was previously in as he stared, eyes half-lidded at the screen. What the hell were they even watching? "What movie is this again...?" He asked, frowning when he saw a bunch of people walking around in what looked to be tights or something. All the women were wearing giant, poofy dresses but the men were wearing spandex.

"Romeo and Juliet... the first version because I don't like the other one where they have guns and stuff..." Matthew answered, his eyes glued to the screen as the show started, his hand occasionally reaching into the bowl to deposit bits of popcorn into his mouth.

Gilbert's frown deepened. Romeo and Juliet... Romeo and Juliet... Had he ever heard of that movie? He could've sworn one of his friends said they studied something like that in school, but he never paid attention in whatever damned class that was and apparently missed it. "I've never seen this before..." He muttered out, basically to himself but Matthew had heard.

The blond raised his eyebrows, gasping as he turned his head and stared at the silver-haired male. "Really?" He exclaimed, his eyes wide, making Gilbert look at him with a 'what-the-fuck-duh' face. Matthew simply shook his head and pointed at the screen.

"This is one of the best plays ever made! Written by Shakespeare himself! It's filled with so much angst, romance, and tragedy... I cry every time I watch it, but I love this movie to bits! You have to watch it! Not a soul in this world is allowed to go without at least _seeing _the movie, even if you haven't read the play first." Matthew exclaimed, setting his popcorn bowl aside and shifting his legs underneath him as he faced Gilbert, determination and passion in both his expression and voice.

Gilbert just stared at him as if he were a madman wielding a bloody knife. "What the fuck ever dude, just... watch your chick-flick, alright?" He said, raising up his hands, trying to calm the over-excited blond down. Matthew nodded, calming himself as he re-positioned himself, placing the bowl of popcorn on his lap as he re-glued his eyes to the screen.

The Prussian shook his head, taking another long sip of his beer as he rolled his eyes, convinced he was watching a girly movie with a lunatic. Whatever, it was better than standing out in the rain in the dark, and besides, he had free beer!

It wasn't too long into the movie when the Prussian had finished his beer. They had to make those bottles bigger, in his opinion, because he always finished it too fast. Too lazy to actually make any type of effort to watch the movie, he simply stared, bored, his eyes roaming the area around the television, occasionally stopping on the screen to watch more gay-looking-men run around in tights. What the hell was this world coming to? Giving a mental shrug to himself and deciding it wasn't even worth thinking about, he absently reached his hand over, planning to grab some popcorn from the bowl, but unfortunately, his aim was a little off.

The Canadian instantly jumped, the bowl of popcorn almost falling off his lap onto the ground as he felt a hand nearly grope him. He had instantly curled up slightly, knees being pulled up, hands clenching the bowl tightly as his face reddened on contact. Gilbert had jumped at the loud, unexpected sound as he looked over, eyes slightly aggravated when he soon realized that his hand was a _little _too close to a certain somewhere on the blond male next to him.

"Holy shi...what the fuck, dude!" The Prussian yelled out, yanking his hand back as if he were just burned as he stared in slight horror at the Canadian, who's face was as red as a tomato and his knees clamped together, eyes screwed shut. Gilbert had to take a moment to think through what had just happened before he opened his mouth to speak again. "S-Sorry, man... I'll be sure to get the bowl next time." He stated aloud, holding his hands up as he turned back to the screen, shuddering. He was going to have to wash his hands later for sure.

Matthew nodded, face still hot as he attempted to regain his calm composure, scooting a little bit away from the other man and holding the bowl protectively on his lap, as if it were some sort of shield, which, in a sense, it was. "N-No problem, just... yeah, movie." He said, secretly wishing time would go faster so he could go downstairs and get the clothes already, then this man would be out of his house.

Biting his lip, the Canadian's mind was instantly brought back to last night, when he was cornered by the very man sitting next to him. All basically because he looked like a _girl. _Gilbert was obviously drunk, the basic reason why the Prussian couldn't remember his face, but Matthew was very much sober, and he remembered everything clearly. He could still recall backing up against the slightly cold wall, feeling trapped as he was easily overshadowed by the red-eyed man. He could hear his voice, slurred and drunk, ring in his ears, and he also clearly remembered those pair of hot lips burning against his own as a hand lightly brushed the skin underneath his shirt.

This was enough to have the Canadian's whole body go red and heat up significantly. He opened his mouth ever so slightly to take in a shaky breath, eyes closed, which earned him a questioning glance from the guest next to him.

Matthew shook his head. He was freaking out over something ridiculous. Utterly insignificant and not worth another second of his time. Fortunately, his mind seemed to agree with him because it instantly jumped to the fact that he was extremely stupid to have invited his 'attacker' into his own home, _when Alfred was at work. _This obviously meant that if Gilbert decided to try something, anything, he wouldn't stand a chance up against the guy. Sure, he had a hockey stick back in his room that proved useful many times, but he honestly doubted that he'd be able to make it past the Prussian in order to get it to begin with.

So now, Matthew wasn't sitting on the couch, pretending to watch his movie while his mind replayed the night before, nope, he was just sitting there, pretending to watch the movie, telling himself how _stupid _he was for not thinking this whole thing completely through. What was he thinking when he invited Gilbert inside when it was just them two? Was he really that dumb to even offer the stranger to wear Alfred's clothes? Give him Alfred's stash of beer? _Sit _next to the man while watching a movie with nothing separating them?

The Canadian's heart sped up a million beats a minute as his eyes kept glancing at the clock, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and quite mortified at both himself and the fact that his assaulter was right next to him. Some small, insignificant part of his brain told him he was just being overly paranoid and that he should just calm down and pay attention to his favorite movie of all time as he patiently waited for the dryer to stop running, but unfortunately, that voice fell upon deaf ears.

Blue eyes glanced up at the clock for the tenth time within those five seconds. Why the hell was it going so slow?

It was at this point that the blond forced himself to calm down. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out, ignoring the pair of crimson eyes watching him curiously as he thought rationally to himself. He was freaking out over nothing. The man next to him didn't know who he was, and he didn't remember anything of last night either. Hell, the man had spent most of his time sitting on the couch peacefully, doing no harm whatsoever. That's right, Matthew was freaking out over absolutely nothing.

"...you said you were really into this movie but I honestly didn't think you were _that _into it, man." Gilbert spoke up, his head still on his hand as he stared at the blond with a rather 'I-think-you-might-need-to-see-a-doctor-or-something' look on his face. Blue eyes looked back at him, blinking before a small, apologetic smile appeared on his still slightly pink face.

"S-sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff... we can watch a different movie if you like, I know Alfred has a lot of horrors lying around." Matthew spoke up, although his voice was quite soft as he reached a hand up and moved some hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

The Prussian simply watched him, his eyes unblinking as his own mind was going through some rather strange thoughts. For example, he wasn't sure whether or not this guy next to him was an actual _guy. _What kind of guy tucks their hair behind their ear? Apparently one who seemed to constantly stutter and have a red face, as well as a very feminine-like ass. It was a moment before the blond's words registered in his mind and he opened his mouth to reply.

"Oh, no, it's fine. The dryer should be done soon, right? Seems like a waste of energy to go through the trouble of changing the movie halfway through anyway." He said, his eyes turning back onto the screen to suddenly see two people making out. Well, at least it was a girl and a guy, and not two guys. Gilbert had to hold back a shudder when the image of his brother and that little Italian man popped up into his head. How the hell did that shit even work? They were two _men_, that was just... sick.

Matthew nodded, setting the abandoned bowl of popcorn on the ground as he shifted a bit in his seat, getting comfortable. He pulled his legs underneath him and set his hands on his lap as he leaned slightly to the side, knowing that this wasn't normally how any guy would sit, but he didn't care, he was in his own home and gosh darn it, he was going to sit how he wanted to! But he had to admit in a mental note that he probably looked pretty pathetic in comparison to the rather large man sitting next to him, obviously leaned back and slouching a bit, his legs slightly spread as his feet rested against the floor, completely and utterly relaxed and giving off the 'I-don't-give-a-shit' vibe.

For a small moment, Matthew wondered just how much it would take to be able to act like how the Prussian was acting, how the Prussian thought, spoke, everything. He wondered how much it would take to be no longer mistaken as a _girl, _and finally considered one of the 'tough guys'. Now that Matthew thought about it, he was quite small compared to most of his friends. Alfred was unbelievably strong and had no problem demonstrating it doing most of his horribly embarrassing actions towards the Canadian; Carrying him, for one thing, always winning in a wrestling match, or any strength competition in general.

Gilbert had also displayed his strength last night, and Matthew wasn't even going to go back to that subject. Francis, his uncle, was also obviously bigger than he, and a hell of a lot more well-known. Not to mention the fact that the Canadian had absolutely little to no tolerance whatsoever to alcohol. A beer on its own would get him wobbling left and right.

Sighing and deciding not to think on anything further for it seemed to depress him considerably, Matthew simply stared at the screen, watching as Juliet smiled, watching Romeo climb up the vines to her balcony just to bid a goodbye. Oh, how Matthew wished he lived a life like that. Being hopelessly in love with someone who loved you equally back, fighting to spend every moment of their lives with their soul mate. It was all amazingly romantic, and the Canadian figured that he only enjoyed watching the movie obsessively because he simply longed for a life like the ones on screen and not the one he was currently living, the life where he was basically a ghost, an unimportant character to be pushed aside with not so much as a second glance.

It was at this point that Matthew glanced over towards the Prussian next to him, only to realize that his guest was fast asleep, soft, purr-like snores escaping his throat.

"I guess you don't like romance movies." Matthew basically whispered. If everyone's life could be a movie, he knew his would be a romance one, but for Gilbert, he'd bet that it'd be one with lots of actions and hookers and alcohol. Romeo and Juliet was definitely not for him.

Shrugging as a small smiled pulled at the corners of his mouth, Matthew simply lay his head back against the soft, worn couch and let his eyes fall closed, a content sigh escaping his mouth. Today was a rather exhausting day, a few moments of rest wouldn't hurt, he thought to himself. Besides, the laundry wasn't going to be done for another couple of minutes, he had time to relax for a moment without Alfred nagging at him for some God forsaken reason, no flamboyant uncle encouraging him to get together with his room-mate, and no silver-haired, red-eyed, well-built man to push him up against a wall and attack his lips with their own...

It was only a few seconds before the Canadian fell asleep, his breath soft and even as gravity slowly began to pull him sideways, eventually having him fully leaned up against the Prussian's rather warm side as the both slept soundly, the TV still on and playing.

_"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo...?"_

It was at that moment that Alfred walked in the door.

**

* * *

**

**Hey, guys! Just decided to update a bit. I'm sorry if the chapter's a bit long, and corny-ish. See any mistakes and I'll be happy to fix 'em! And also, reviews are what literally motivate me to continue writing this, without reviews, I have a lot of trouble writing the next chapter D: You guys don't want to wait this long for another chapter, do you? Especially not when we get to such a cliff-hanger...! So please, review for a quick update~! And also... does anyone find it funny that Matthew's favorite movie is Romeo and Juliet? XD R&R!**


	5. V Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to it's rightful owner(s), which most definitely isn't me. I've really appreciated all the support I've been getting from you guys, and I must say, I promise to try my best and update quickly! I adore your guys' feed back and I do hope I don't disappoint with any future chapters~ Any ideas of any future scenarios between the PruCan pairing will be more than appreciated, because my brain is about dead right now. XD Until then, enjoy~!  
Note; this fanfic mainly revolves around the PruCan pairing, but has hints of many other pairings, so please, be wary!  


* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Alfred's day had gone quite normally. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened whatsoever. He went to bed, snuck into Matthew's room, woke up, had breakfast, said goodbye to Matthew and went back to bed for a few hours before getting up and heading to work himself.

Sadly enough, the bar was absolutely deserted, with no one in sight whatsoever, leaving him to do all the setting up himself, until his Japanese friend, Kiku, had appeared. They had gotten the job done quite quickly together, and the blond always enjoyed spending time with the little Asian. He was good company, not too serious, not too un-serious... just, perfectly content with life.

It wasn't long until Alfred had to get the truck and drive back to the apartment, due to forgetting the keys to the safe since he was going to count all the money stored in there. (His boss was quite the money-saver and required that this job be done regularly, the chore being passed around to a different employee each week) But unfortunately for the blond, he hadn't expected to walk in on the sight that he had seen.

Alfred simply stood there, in the doorway, hand still on the turned door knob, one foot nearly off the ground, as if he had frozen whilst taking a simple step ahead. His mouth was partially open, as if he were going to say something upon his entrance, but his words were clearly stuck in his throat as he stared through his lenses at the two people on the couch.

He easily recognized one body to be his little Canadian friend. They could be twins, except the American was obviously the more heroic-like. He had heard people assume that they were brothers, and the two sometimes just went along with it, no longer feeling the need to correct them since they were so close now. Hell, the two acted like siblings, not to mention the fact that they've lived together for over a year now.

But the other person, the much larger, paler one with silver hair wearing _his clothes. _Alfred blinked, staring at the face as he unconsciously straightened himself. He recognized that face, he had seen it somewhere, but... where?

Then the memory hit him like a slap to the face. That man was the man he had punched because he was all over Matthew the other night, no, just last night it had happened. That man was the drunkard that had assumed his Canadian friend was a girl, which was the main cause for the assault against the smaller blond.

Matthew wasn't at all drunk in the least last night, he didn't drink whatsoever, so he should remember the obvious face of his attacker, right?

If that was so, then why the hell was the man right there on _his couch_?

It took another moment to figure out that not only was this stranger in _his home,_ sitting on _his couch, _wearing _his clothes_, but they were both sound asleep and Matthew was simply dreaming away leaning on the _man's shoulder_ while doing so, as if the two were a lot closer than anyone would think.

The American could vaguely here the sound of the TV, he recognized that dialogue, definitely _Romeo and Juliet_, which was Matthew's favorite movie, but he wasn't paying any attention to that, no, the voices of two teenagers deeply in-love despite knowing each other for no more than five minutes was easily drowned out by the growing, confused, and _angry_ voice in his head.

For a couple of seconds, Alfred didn't move, only watched, only _stared_ at the two. He was definitely more than a little confused at the sight before him and how it had come about. Matthew was definitely home, so he was the only one that could've let the man in, and if he knew it was his attacker from last night, why would he do such a stupid thing? Even to Alfred it seemed stupid...

But he knew that Matthew would've either called the police or gotten rid of the Prussian had he simply barged in, drunk again or whatnot, with his hockey stick. The boy looked small, but when armed with his favorite 'weapon', he was quite brutal. Looking around, the blond saw no such hockey stick in sight, and only came to the conclusion that Matthew _willingly _let the other man in.

The question was _why _he had done it.

An answer Alfred couldn't seem to find.

The American heard a door slam shut, and watched as the two jumped awake before him and stare at him in bewilderment, tired-eyes now wide open. It was then that he had realized he was the one who had slammed the door after stepping loudly inside his home.

He was confused, shocked, and angry. And he knew when Americans were introduced to a combination such as that, it never ended pretty, and he was more than prepared to make it _not pretty_.

Matthew's eyes widened as his body automatically straightened and sat up at the loud, startling sound, his eyes almost instantly drawn to the anger-filled ones standing near the door. He could hear squeaks and small sounds coming from the gloved hands of the American, the result of clenching his fists rather tightly.

"A-Alfred...?" Matthew said aloud, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he squinted through his glasses at the other blond, taking a moment to register the fact that the American was glaring daggers and flames at the Prussian who only seemed to stare back, eyebrows raised, frozen. The Canadian instantly stood up, automatically placing himself between the two men, obscuring Alfred's line of vision as the American's eyes locked with the Canadian's in confusion.

Matthew raised his hands up, palms out, his eyebrows pulled together with a small, nervous smile on his face as he stared up at the other male, trying desperately to calm him. He could feel and hear that Gilbert had stood up from the couch, both of the men easily towering over the poor, scrawny blond. The American instantly looked up and continued to glare at a pair of crimson ones, both seemed to be mentally preparing themselves for a fight.

"A-Alfred, it honestly isn't what you think, I swear..." Matthew began, a little too softly when Gilbert suddenly spoke up, crossing his arms and sloping his head to the side, an intimidating smirk on his face as he stared at the American.

"Somethin' wrong there, hotshot?" He asked, a rather rude, sarcastic tone attaching to his voice as it escaped his throat. This seemed to only serve to make Alfred angrier as he clenched his jaw in place. Matthew began to panic a little, still trying to calm his room-mate down and full-knowing Gilbert wasn't doing anything to help the situation either. He simply glanced over his shoulder, sending the crimson-eyes a desperate look before staring back at Alfred when the American finally spoke up.

"Fuck yeah there's a problem. Why the hell are you in my house?" Alfred asked, his eyes narrowing through his glasses as he continued to stare hard at the Prussian.

"Alfred, just calm down, I swear, he doesn't remember us so it's fine, I was only helping him." The Canadian stated, his face becoming more panicked and worried by the second as the icy-glare switched from the Prussian onto him, questioning. "H-He was out in the rain so I-"

"Let this goddamn rapist into the house?" Alfred cut in, his voice a little louder than he would ever want it to be when talking to his almost-brother.

"Huh, I thought it was an apartment." Gilbert cut in, a chuckle escaping right after. Alfred instantly looked up, glaring.

"You need to shut the fuck up and get out, after you take my goddamn clothes off." The American warned, raising a gloved finger to point intimidatingly at the Prussian, whose smirk only widened in amusement. He had been in worse fights with Ludwig, and compared to those, this was nothing. He wasn't about to back down at the command of a stupid American anyway, so he simply stood his ground, looking totally calm as if none of this was effecting him, which it really wasn't.

"C-Calm down you two, just let me explain..." Matthew began to say, this time shifting his hands so a palm was facing each of them, as if trying to push them apart as he kept turning his head, looking at them both, but quickly stopping at Alfred. "I-I know he's the guy from last night, but he was too drunk to remember so I didn't think there was any harm in just helping him get out from the rain..."

"Then why the fuck is he wearing _my _clothes?" Alfred bit back, making the Canadian cringe. Gilbert saw this, and before he knew it, he growled and raised his voice at the American.

"Hey, let him fucking explain, dumbass!"

With that, Alfred instantly shot a glare up at the Prussian before grabbing the front of Matthew's shirt, easily moving him to the side, out of the way as he stepped closer towards Gilbert, ignoring the small, distressed sound that escaped the smaller blond as his glare became all the more dangerous and deadly with each passing second, their chests almost touching.

"You want to repeat that? Kinda hard on hearin'." Alfred stated, his voice dripping pure poison.

"A-Alfred! Calm down, please! I told you, he doesn't know who we are, and I was just drying his clothes so-" Matthew began, but was interrupted by the Prussian himself this time.

"Wait... what do you mean I don't remember you guys?" He asked, a bit confused as his gaze switched between the two blonds in front of him, questioning.

"You were kinda drunk last night when we left, so I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remem-" The Canadian started to say, but was quickly cut off by Alfred.

"Your drunk ass assaulted him." Straight-forward, clear, blunt answer. Always the way to go when trying to piss someone off, Alfred thought.

Gilbert blinked, his eyes going wide as he took a step back away from the two, raising his own arms up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... what do you mean, _'assault'_?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling down into a 'What-the-hell' face. "I'm straight as fuck, I wouldn't even _look _at another guy that way." He stated, clear as day, though the American's face didn't seem convincing and Matthew had gone silent, his red face directed towards the floor.

For Matthew, everything was suddenly going wrong, things had taken an abrupt turn for the worst, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't have the strength to physically stop the two from fighting, nor did he have the charisma or voice, so all he could basically do was make feeble attempts in vain and stand by and watch. Alfred was angry, and this he knew this was bad, because Alfred was near _impossible _to piss off, no matter the situation... but when one did piss him off, it was never good for either party.

And right now, that man could've boiled an egg on his blond head.

It was at that point that the Canadian caught himself worrying more about the Prussian, whom he knew for only a few hours, than his close American friend, whom he knew for more than a few _years. _He had never seen Gilbert fight, but he had seen Alfred fight once, and he always hated recalling the scary memory. Despite the rather happy and eager exterior of the American, he was very strong, and had the power to be very, very frightening when the time called for it.

The Canadian felt a little sorry for the people who got on Alfred's bad side, be they evil or not.

"Well, your lips were all over his last night." Alfred retorted, unclenching his hands only to clench them back up again a second later, as if he were trying to calm himself, or prepare himself to hit the silver-haired man before him.

At hearing this, Gilbert instantly pulled a face of disgust.

"You're fucking lying."

"Wish I was."

There was a rather long moment of silence, and Matthew simply stood, head down, hands fidgeting, face red and his blue eyes locked onto the floor. He had to do something, the room was getting too tense to a point where he thought he couldn't breathe for a moment. But what was he to do? The two men before him were having a glare off and he honestly didn't know what to say to calm them both down. So, taking a small breath, he lifted his head up a little towards the American.

"H-He's a friend, Alfred... I didn't realize up until this afternoon who he was, so I f-forgave him for last night..." The words slid off his tongue as if they were meant to, but he couldn't hide the dark-red color that decided to float to his cheeks because of this lie.

Both Alfred and Gilbert looked at him in confusion.

Matthew quickly glanced at the Prussian, sending him a small _look _before switching his gaze to Alfred, nodding, as if confirming what he just said was true.

It took a moment for Gilbert to get what the Canadian was trying to do, but he wasn't quite pleased when he figured out the blond's plan. He didn't mind fighting, hell, he was pretty good at it, and the American before him didn't look like a challenge at all, but Matthew seemed to not want either of them to fight whatsoever, so, for once, he respected the plan and went along with it with a mental, irritated sigh.

"Yeah, I know this guy from one of my old jobs." Gilbert spoke up, grabbing Alfred's attention.

The American's eyes narrowed, extremely disbelieving as he attempted to detect any hint of a lie coming off of the Prussian, but Matthew had said it first, and Matthew had yet to ever lie to him even once, and to the American, the Canadian's word was enough to make him believe he'll live if he were to jump of the Empire State Building.

"H-He used to work at the French pastry shop I work at now, we knew each other pretty well up until Uncle Francis fired him..." Matthew was surprised he was able to tell all of this so easily, even though his eyes were on anything but Alfred. Though, he could feel this small and unpleasant feeling build up inside the pit of his stomach, and only after a moment did he realize that it was guilt.

The Canadian silently apologized to his best friend, and decided that when and if Alfred ever found out about this lie, that he'd make it up to him no matter what. He figured all that he needed to do was buy one of everything off the menu in a fast food place to earn the American's forgiveness, which would drain his wallet quite a bit, but it was definitely worth it. He had never once lied to the American and made up his mind that this would be the only time he felt the need to.

"Yeah, got caught eatin' some of the merchandise." Gilbert added, that smirk returning to his lips as he stared at Alfred, extremely amused by the 'I-don't-want-to-believe-it' look on the American's face. He honestly couldn't believe that this dumbass American was falling for such an old trick. Pretending to be the little Canadian's friend, what a laugh. That boy looked like such a wimp, the type of kid he liked to bully around in highschool.

Then a thought crossed the Prussian's mind. Since Matthew took away the chance of fighting the American by making up a story, he decided to make up part of the story as payback. He hadn't been in a good fight lately and he was somewhat eager to do so, but when put in a situation like this, it was inevitable he was going to take advantage of it.

"He also said I could stay here, seeing as how my place got burned down and everything in it."

This was the point where Matthew lifted his head and looked at Gilbert, eyes wide and eyebrows pulled together in a 'wait-what?' look. What was this guy thinking? He had never said or implied such a thing! But he knew that if he refused to acknowledge and agree with what the Prussian had just said, then that would more than likely void the whole fake conversation, and Alfred would know that he lied to him, and that would end badly for everyone.

The American instantly looked at Matthew, his eyebrows pulled downwards as his eyes narrowed slightly. "You did...?" He asked, his voice filled with obvious disbelief.

Matthew opened his mouth to reply, his gaze shifting from Gilbert to Alfred several times, only fractions of words escaping his throat before he decided to finally blurt anything out.

"Y-yes! Yes I did, 'c-cause yeah... his place burned down and he didn't have anywhere to go and his clothes were soaked so I gave him some of yours because he looked your size and-" He had said this all in one breath and stopped to catch said breath, a hand instantly coming up to rest on his front as he did so, his eyes more worried than ever as he stared at anything but the two men before him, both of whom were a bit taken aback at his response.

"O-okay, dude, just... calm down, alright? Breathe..." Alfred started to say, patting the other's back but frowned when Matthew somewhat pulled away, waving his comforting arm off of him as he shook his head.

"B-But yeah, since I kinda own this place too... I-I thought I'd help him, until he got his own place again... I was going to talk to you about it later but I hadn't realized you were coming home so early from work." Matthew finished, looking up into Alfred's deep, blue, honest eyes.

The American suddenly straightened. That's right, _work_! Upon seeing the two, he had completely forgotten why he had driven home in the first place. He needed the keys to the safe at work, and they were in his room! Suddenly blocking out the two other presences and only now focusing on what needed to be done, he instantly turned and dashed towards the hallway, cursing himself under his breath as he practically barged through his own door. There were probably people already at the bar and his boss was probably yelling left and right, wondering where the hell he was right now.

Instantly looking around the somewhat messy room and not spotting the keys on his equally messy bed or dresser-top, the blond dove for the floor, grabbing old, dirty jeans and shaking them, hoping the pair of keys would fall out, but so far, he only had found a paper clip, some old buttons, a dollar-bill - which he pocketed happily - and another paper clip. It was on the sixth pair of jeans that a jingle was heard before a small 'thump' of something hitting the carpeted ground in front of him. Bingo. The keys.

Alfred quickly grabbed them and got up, running back out, and past the other two for the door, struggling a little in his rush to leave as he called back; "I'll deal with you later!" while running out the door and down the stairs, nearly tripping.

"See ya 'round, roomie!" Gilbert called back, his smirk wider than before. He had just scored a sweet-ass deal and wasn't about to not celebrate it. He had just lost his apartment this morning, as well as his things so lying about it all being gone wasn't a _complete lie_, he was simply stretching the truth to make it a bit more _interesting, _and that was all. In it's place, he had run into the Canadian, got his clothes dried, free beer, free hospitality... who couldn't ask for more? His day had completely turned around since this morning.

Once Matthew was sure he heard the truck speed away down the road, he instantly turned towards the Prussian, who was currently chuckling, with a rather angry and disapproving face. He raised a finger, poking the larger man's chest.

"W-what were you thinking?" He said, his soft voice uncharacteristically high as he poked the chest with every syllable that escaped past his lips, glaring up at the pair of amused, crimson eyes.

"What? I was simply making things seem believable." Gilbert replied, shrugging, unaffected by the other's anger.

"That was established! You just went ahead and... and...agh!" The Canadian turned away, bringing up his hands to cover his face as he shook his head, pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself in what the Prussian could only figure was French.

"Well, he seemed to believe it." The red-eyed man stated, but soon added; "And you were the one who started it anyway, I was just playing along." That smirk never went away.

Matthew simply continued to shake his head although he stopped pacing, his back was facing his new 'room-mate'.

"This is all so... so messed up." He mumbled to himself. How had it come to this?

"If you ask me, you really have nothing to feel guilty about. This _is _your house too, after all, ain't it? You already do your share, so it's really your decision, not his."

The Canadian halfway turned and looked at Gilbert, his distressed face blinking ever so slightly as he registered the words. His blue eyes traveled down, preferring to stare at his feet as he continued to think, shaking his head still.

The Prussian took this moment to tilt his head a little, staring at Matthew, thinking back on the fight that happened not moments ago and the lies that had come out of it. In his opinion, Alfred really hadn't made that good of a first impression, and he already didn't like the fool.

"Does he yell at you like that all the time...?" Gilbert suddenly spoke up, making Matthew look up at him in surprise, his eyebrows raised.

"U-Uh... no, never." He responded after a little bit, watching as the red-eyed man shrugged and shifted his gaze to the side, obviously thinking about something.

"H-He's actually quite gentle and touchy with me, he's really not bad of a perso-"

"Is he gay?"

Matthew was caught off guard by this interrupting question, and simply stared at Gilbert in reply for a few moments before he took control of his mind enough to reply with a proper-like answer.

"W-well, not exactly..." He said, his eyes shifting away. Gilbert narrowed his own pair of red eyes, pressing his lips together in a straight line, as if he didn't believe him.

"Are _you _gay?"

It was at this point that Matthew nearly stomped his foot right through the floor, his cheeks instantly flustering a deep crimson color, nearly matching that of the opposing man's eyes as he glared back over the top rims of his glasses.

"Absolutely not!" Was his sharp reply. The Prussian raised up his hands as if he meant no offense, nearly taking a step back.

"Alright, alright, I believe you, no need to go all hormonal on me, sheesh." He muttered, rolling his eyes as he put his hands down, letting his arms rest back at his sides as he continued to watch Matthew. The Canadian took a moment to breathe and calm himself, quickly apologizing for his behavior but then getting his mind back on the current problem.

"You honestly can't stay here, but seeing the situation we're in... I suppose I don't have a choice but to let you live here until you actually get a job and can support yourself." Matthew sighed out, plopping down on the couch as he cupped his face in his hands, a silent groan escaping his lips. "How in God's holy name did it come to this..." He whispered over and over, shaking his head and rubbing his face with his hands.

Gilbert merely shrugged as if he were asked the question, preferring to lean against the wall, arms-crossed and eyebrow quirked rather than sit next to the small blond on the couch. He was silent for a few moments before he decided to speak up again, catching the attention of the distressed Canadian.

"I suppose this means I get the couch?" He asked, that obvious, conceited smirk on his face as his eyes narrowed, watching as Matthew shot him a look before sighing, shaking his head and returning back to his previous state of depression and confusion. Gilbert frowned, not satisfied with the boy's answer, or lack thereof, so he decided to add something else.

"Unless you want me to sleep in your room with you."

With these words Matthew instantly shot up and ran towards the back of the hallway, muttering a quick, "I'll get you some blankets." before disappearing out of sight.

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh rather evilly to himself, quite satisfied with the situation he was currently in. It would be fun, no doubt, living in this household, even if it were for a little bit because he was pretty sure that Matthew was going to keep his word and help him find a job and a place of his own, even if it was a lie at the time. But until then, he thought, he decided he would have a bit of fun with the twin-like blonds that already occupied this small apartment.

He was here for a short amount of time, and he was determined to make the best of it.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Sorry for such a late update, I kinda got grounded off the computer but luckily I can work on this at school! The only bad thing is that is a blocked website so it might take some time and sneaking around to update the chapters, until then, please read and definitely review so I can have enough motivation to finish this~! I love all my readers and I would love to hear every single one of your feedbacks! Until then, I hope this chapter ain't too violent or anything of the sort, and I do apologize for writing Alfred a bit out of character, but I suppose it had to be done. Until then, R&R, lotsa luvs! And wish Alfred and Matthew good luck, hm? XD**


	6. VI Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia, I don't own the characters or anything APH related in this story. It is purely fan-made and belongs to it's rightful owner(s). And hi, again guys~! All my wonderful fans and amazing audience! I really do appreciate all the support and whatnot, and I can promise you I won't disappoint you at all! Feedback is extremely appreciated and always welcomed! Until then, Enjoy!  
Note; This fanfic revolves mainly around the PruCan pairing, but it has hints of many other pairings in here, so please, be wary!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

"No thank you, but the offer was much appreciated." Said a certain, green-eyed, ratty-haired blond to a taxi driver who had stopped and asked if he needed a ride, instantly detecting the obvious English accent that followed the blond's voice.

Arthur Kirkland continued to walk down the darkened road, the only light coming from the street lamps over head, lighting his path towards his flat as he kept his hands deep in his pockets, practically ignoring everything around him. He had questions in his head, hardly any answers. The situation he was in was much too cliché for him to handle, but he couldn't change the thoughts he had in his head. Once he was set on something, whether he wanted to or not, he couldn't change it.

It was already common knowledge to most people that the Englishman was in a relationship with the Frenchman, and it was agreed that the two be in an open relationship so they could each date and see other people while dating each other. Thinking back on it now, Arthur had no idea why he had agreed to such terms.

His ears were deaf to the things that happened around him as he walked down the seemingly long road, each step bringing him ever-so-slowly back to his own home which he hadn't visited in quite a while. He didn't feel like going to the Frenchman's place tonight, not tonight. Not when he had just seen _that._

He knew that upon discovering that he wasn't at Francis' house, the romanticist would probably try calling, just to see where he was and to come pick him up and bring him back. Arthur didn't want that, and as he was thinking about this, he felt the tiniest drops of rain hit his cheek, right below his eye. Damn, it was going to rain.

And before he could even finish his thought, a loud clap of thunder sounded throughout the town and instantly, rain started pouring down by the ton, almost immediately soaking the poor Englishman.

Arthur was happy to find himself on his doorstep, only having to take the time to pull out the keys and open the door to the very much unused flat. The place looked just like he had left it; television turned off, dishes and any type of food stored and put away, carpet clean and vacuumed with all shoes and coats in the closet and against the door where they belonged... and overall deserted.

The blond was happy to shrug out of his dripping jacket, preferring to hang it on the doorknob to dry rather than put it in the closet and risk soaking the rest of his jackets and coats. He then walked over to his fireplace, pulling out his wallet and taking off his watch to place up there before taking out his cellphone, about to do the same before looking at the front of it.

He flipped it open, hesitantly, and stared at the background picture. It was of him, and Francis, their lips locked together as if the two actually liked eachother. He obviously looked drunk but he could remember quite clearly that night at the bar. Some sort of party was happening - he supposed it was the Frenchman's birthday - and he, as he always did, over drunk, not wanting to be at that damn frog's party to begin with. He was evidently dragged along by Matthew, being related to the prick and all.

Arthur, at the time, was completely ignoring everyone, preferring to drown his anger and disapproving thoughts in alcohol in the very corner of the bar... that is until he was called over.

Unable to protest, he got up and made his way to the crowd where everyone was having such a grand time without him. It seemed like Francis wanted to take a picture with him, and somehow got a hold of his phone to take said picture. So as a rather French arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him uncomfortably close, his other arm outstretched and held up the phone, about to snap the picture.

"Smile, _mon amour_!" Francis had said, everyone watching them because he was the center of attention that night, it being his birthday and all. Arthur hated to admit that he did know quite a bit of French, and understood exactly what the frog had addressed him as at that moment. He had turned his head to protest, but suddenly a pair of lips was instantly pressed against his, muffling any sort of noise.

And the picture was snapped, ending up where it was now.

Growling, Arthur squeezed the phone shut and slammed it down on the mantle, stomping his way to the bathroom and taking a rather long, hot shower, before retiring to his bedroom to slip on a pair of pajamas. Before getting in bed, however, he turned and walked back out to the living room, to the fireplace, and grabbed his cellphone.

A small pang of disappointment and sadness hit him in the chest when he flipped it open, only to find that he had no new messages or missed calls from a certain lover of his.

He stared at the screen, a small tinge of sadness in his face before he realized what he was doing and snapped it shut, bringing the phone with him as he went into his bedroom, flopping down on the top of it rather than slipping under the blankets as usual.

He stared up at the ceiling, sighing as his mind thought through many things, too many things at once. He had already made his mind up about having feelings for the frog, he figured this out the first time he saw the man hitting on another one, despite that being the agreement. He had seen a scene like that quite a few times, and he knew he himself was favored above the other, random guys the Frenchman liked to tease, but it just wasn't enough, he felt.

He also enjoyed spending time with the frog, yes, he got angry most times but the man knew just how to soothe him, it was strange, really, like two puzzle pieces that were oddly shaped, but somehow fit together anyway, even if they didn't look like it on the outside.

Arthur had been able to bring himself to forgive Francis for messing around with other men, he had always been able to forgive him, but what he had seen just a couple hours prior... he didn't think he could this time.

The Englishman had stopped by, unannounced, to hopefully surprise his lover, only to stop right outside the door, in shock.

T he shop was clearly closed, but when he looked through the window, only a few lights were on, making the place a little dim, but it was just enough illumination for Arthur to see the two gentleman who were rather close up against each other.

He could see Francis was the one pinning the other man against the counter with his body, attacking the bloke's mouth with his own and his hands roaming every-which-way on him.

Arthur's heart had been breaking before that, little chips here and there fell off gradually as he caught the Frenchman with other guys, other partners, teasing, touching, but right at that moment, he could feel his heart being torn in two, ripped to shreds, and burned.

It took a while before he could make his legs move, and when he did, he broke out into a sprint, hoping that what he had seen wasn't real, that it was merely a trick of the light and that it really wasn't Francis shoving his tongue down some other man's throat... but the more he thought about it, the more doubtful it became. That was the navy-blue ribbon he himself gave Francis as a gift not too long ago tied in his hair.

Shaking his head from the horrid thoughts, the Englishman simply flicked open his phone, and, without hesitation, deleted the picture.

He then threw the phone over to the side, the loud 'clunk' of plastic hitting wood landing upon deafened ears as he merely turned onto his side, screwing his eyes shut and hoping that he'd get some sort of peaceful release inside his dreams.

And, in the back of his mind, he hoped Francis would be in those dreams of his.

**

* * *

**

M atthew kept his eyes strictly on the road ahead of him as he drove the old, red truck through the semi-busy streets, not wanting to even _glance _at the silver-haired man next to him sitting in the passenger seat.

It was extremely quiet between the two during the seemingly long drive to the small pastry shop where Matthew worked, and where he hoped he could get his new room-mate a job. Just for a little while. The radio wasn't even on and neither of the two made any move to speak up and strike up a conversation. Awkward and tense. Those were the words that could describe the air between them right at that moment.

It wasn't like Matthew didn't want to talk to the man he'd probably be living with for a rather unreasonable time, hell, he'd rather be getting to know the intruder at least a _little _bit before living and sleeping and showering in the same _house _with him... but too much stuff was fogging his mind right now, most of which were starting to stress him out and weigh heavily on his mind.

He hadn't seen Alfred that morning. He hadn't even talked to him since the obnoxious blond left for work in a rush the night before. The truck was in the driveway, that was a sure sign that Alfred had come home, but he hadn't _come home_. He didn't walk inside the apartment, walk past the hopefully sleeping Prussian, into his own room - or even Matthew's - and fall directly asleep to follow their usual morning routine.

No, he had just _disappeared_.

Matthew figured it was because the American was angry with the situation they were now currently in. With Gilbert having to live with them, it was no doubt tense for all three of them, but he hadn't expected that his close friend would just _leave _without leaving a small shred of evidence as to _where _he left off to.

The Canadian's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he inhaled a deep breath, wanting to calm his nerves. Everything was going so downhill, he could hardly take it. How could such a good day turn into such a horrible week? Not only did he end up providing for and feeding the man who had openly, and drunkly, assaulted him a couple nights ago - Thank the high heavens the man himself didn't remember anything of it - but now his only reliable friend he had depended so much on, and cared so much for, disappeared without a trace.

Gilbert watched from the corner of his eye as the frail hands gripped the steering wheel, as if angry. His eyes traveled up the sweater-covered arm, watching the blonde's face as he took a deep breath... an obvious sign of stress.

In all honesty, the Prussian didn't expect anything different. He had barged in on the Canadian's life quite forcefully, angered his friend, and was practically making the man slave over finding his guest a job, just to get him out of the house faster. Was he really that desperate to be out of the Prussian's presence? Was the platinum-haired man really that much a bother?

He didn't care.

He honestly didn't, he didn't care that he hadn't seen the American that morning, and that he was probably the reason why. He could care less about the stress on the Canadian's shoulders right now, _all _caused by him. No, the only thing he cared about at the moment was having a roof over his head, good food in his stomach, endless beer, and tons of entertainment.

All of which Matthew's household provided quite nicely.

"We're here." Matthew's colorless voice stated, breaking the silence as he cut the engine and eagerly got out, slamming the door shut a little too forcefully to be normal.

Gilbert blinked, watching with an unamused and slightly ticked frown as the blond walked around the front of the car and into the cafe. He soon shrugged and hopped out as well, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he looked the place up and down first.

...He knew this cafe.

"Wait a minute..." he muttered to himself, quickly walking up to the glass door and pushed the fragile thing open, making the bell clank irritably at his entrance.

Crimson eyes met bright blue ones.

"...Gilbert?" Francis asked, his eyebrows raising first in surprise, before pulling down, creating a small wrinkle in his brow.

The Prussian blinked in response, looking the Frenchman up and down.

Long moment of silence, and...

"_Mon ami! _Long time no chat, eh?" Francis called out, quickly rushing up to Gilbert, a large smile on his face. The silver-haired man had a slightly similar reaction, laughing as the two embraced each other for a small moment, both ignoring the rather confused Canadian standing not a few feet away.

"Hey, man! Where've you been? I haven't seen you around the bar lately! Been kinda thinking that you suddenly got some sort of STD and hid away from the face of the Earth." Gilbert laughed out, playfully punching the Frenchman's shoulder.

"Oh, no, I may not _look _it, but I _do _practice safe-sex." Francis replied just as happily, patting the other man's shoulder in response. The two continued a laughing conversation together until a forgotten member decided to speak up.

"Sorry to _interrupt_..." Matthew called out, straining his voice uncomfortably to make himself heard over the other two. He gave a small cough, pushing up his glasses when the two finally looked at him, as if he had just arrived.

"Oh, right." Francis said, his smile still on his face as he turned towards his nephew. "What is it you wanted, _mon cher_?" He asked._  
_

Matthew's cheeks brightened at the name he was addressed as. _'My dear' _wasn't something he liked to be called, but remembering the main reason he had come in the first place, he once again cleared his throat, nodding towards Gilbert.

"I take it you already know him?" He asked, his voice having a small bite in it. Francis blinked, glancing back at Gilbert before looking back at the Canadian.

"_Oui._" He answered, a slight nod accompanying his answer.

Matthew's blue eyes switched between the two for a moment before he shook his head, closing his eyes. He took off his glasses and began unnecessarily cleaning them on his sweater. "I won't ask _how _you two seem to know each other so well, so I'll skip right to the point."

With this he put his glasses back on and looked back up at his Uncle. "Do you think you can provide a job for him by any chance? It's just for a little while, I swear, and I'll clean up any messes he makes and I apologize in advance for any future mistakes made-" He was cut off.

"Sheesh, you make me sound like some ex-criminal or somethin'." Gilbert spoke up, his tone less than pleasant.

"Calm down, calm down..." Francis cut in, raising his hands up for a moment before looking back at Matthew, a smile on his face. "_Oui, _of course I can! And don't worry about any accidents that may happen, this handsome man may seem like a complete failure, but he has his high-points."

The wink provided with this statement sent a small chill up the length of Matthew's back. He held back his shudder as he nodded and turned on his heel, heading towards the back and grabbing the apron while doing so, saying; "The treats are still in the back, right?"

"_Oui!_" The Frenchman answered back before turning towards Gilbert, catching him in the act of cleaning out his ear with his pinky, as if he was bored with the situation already.

"You need another job, hm?" Francis asked, a smirk across his lips as he looked at the crimson-eyed man, watching him nod.

M atthew let out a small groan when he was sure he was out of earshot of the other two. He quickly took off his sweater and tied the apron around his waist, putting the piece of clothing in the closet. He was just about to bring out today's pastries when he was suddenly called back into the main area.

"What is it?" He asked, walking out of the back hallway and looking at Francis. The Frenchman's smile was long gone and Gilbert stood behind him, ignoring basically everything going on around him. Francis jerked his head to the side, and Matthew followed the older man towards the farthest corner of the place.

"...is something wrong?" Matthew asked in a hushed tone, his brows pulling into a worried frown as he looked at his Uncle's distressed face.

"It's Angleterre... have you seen him? He wasn't home last night and I haven't been able to get a hold of him since." The worry in his voice was evident.

Matthew blinked, giving a small 'uhh' as a response. "No... I haven't, actually. But he might just be home cleaning a bit... you know how he is." He said, adding a small chuckle at the end to hopefully lighten the mood.

Francis bit his bottom lip for a moment and nodded before shaking his head, smiling at the Canadian. "Yeah, you're right. It's only been a day, I shouldn't even be worried, Angleterre can take care of himself, _non_?" He asked. Matthew smiled, shaking his head and patting the older man's shoulder.

"Now, about Gilbert..." Francis suddenly spoke up, loud enough for the Prussian to realize he was wanted in the conversation and walked over. The Frenchman smiled quickly up at him before looking back at Matthew.

"I'm trusting _you _will show him how things work around here, _oui_? I do have a bit of business to attend to, per usual." He added, his smile not faltering as he looked at his nephew expectantly.

Matthew simply stared at him for a long moment before giving an answer.

"Yeah...o-okay."

"Great!" Francis called out, wrapping an arm around each of the other two males' shoulders, his smile widening. "Now, onto that business..."

With that, the Frenchman left the building with a rather happy wave and a small 'Good luck' before walking out of sight down the street.

The two leftovers simply stood there, staring at the door, complete silence engulfing them. Gilbert simply passed the time looking around at the cafe's interior, completely at ease whereas Matthew could feel a major migraine forming in the back of his head.

There was absolutely _no possible way _that this week of his could get _any _worse...

He hoped.

* * *

**A/N; Hey, long time no update, eh? I'm sorry about the long delay of this chapter, and it's not even that interesting. D: Not to mention it's been a little sloppy, like most of my recent writing's have been, but please overlook that small flaw and enjoy it anyway, okay? So... what do you guys think happened to our lovely Hero? ****Your thoughts on that would be rather interesting!**** And b'aww, for our poor Englishman! Also, I do plan to update more frequently because I hate keeping my fans waiting, but until next time, R&R~! :D**


	7. VII Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s), which is not me, sadly. Anyway, that aside, hello again~! I toldja I'd update fast, hm? Well, I hope this chapter is to your liking, and if you guys have any suggestions on what you want to happen, I'm all ears and open for ideas! I can't think this all up on my own, y'know? I love input! Anyway, onto the chapter!  
Note; This is mainly a PruCan fanfic, but there are hints of other pairings too, so please, be wary!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven  
**  
The shrill sound of glass shattering against tile flooring echoed throughout the small pastry shop.

"Aw, fuck!" Gilbert yelled, cursing at the small stack of plates he had dropped, now just simple, useless pieces laying spread-out at his feet.

Matthew's eyes widened as his head turned towards the entrance leading to the back hallway where he had heard his new co-worker loud and clear. He gave the woman in front of him an apologetic smile and excused himself for a moment, promising to give her a free coffee and treat tomorrow for her patience before rushing towards the back of the establishment, nearly skidding to a stop as he stared at the Prussian whom was currently on his knees, attempting to pick up at least the large portions of the broken glass-ware.

"What happened?" Matthew asked, carefully walking past him to get a broom, returning with said item as well as a dustpan.

"Damn plates slipped out of my hand, and before I could fuckin' catch them, they hit the floor." he retorted, standing up, his hands full of broken glass as he looked around. "Where's your goddamn trash?"

Matthew gave a disapproving frown at the language, knowing full well everyone out front could hear them.

"Please try and not use such... _fancy _wording while in the store, they can hear you, and... a trashcan's right behind me near the closet." The Canadian replied, scooting past the much bigger man to sweep up the rest of the mess.

"Well, _sorry_, I hadn't realized." Gilbert snapped back, dropping the shards into the large bin and dusting his hands off, getting rather irritated at the apron tied tightly around his waist. It was seriously restricting his movement, and he didn't like that one bit.

"Calm down, we can easily replace these places, just... uh.. go help the lady out front, okay?" In hindsight, Matthew didn't really think that this was the best job to order a pissed-off-Prussian to do, but he was too busy cleaning up the man's mess, he hadn't thought everything through too well at the time.

Gilbert walked out front and stopped behind the counter, a scowl clear on his face as he practically glared down at the slightly older woman in front of him. His eyes narrowed when she sent him a rather rude look and simply walked off.

"Well, fine then, bitch..." The Prussian muttered under his breath, gaining the attention of quite a few other customers in the place, including the woman who had just walked away but was now stomping full force towards him.

"Excuse _me_?" She shrieked, her wide, angered eyes glaring right back at him. He sneered, his scowl deepening as his hands were thrust in his pockets.

"You heard me, _bitch_." He snapped back.

"Well, I _never_!" She yelled a little before Matthew came running out, a distressed look on his face as he attempted to put some space between the two, not thinking that the counter would be enough.

"I-Is there a problem here?" Matthew asked, his brow pulled together in a deep, wrinkled frown.

"Well, I should say so! You need to learn to control your employees around here, they're absolutely rogue!" The lady shouted, throwing her hands up in emphasis as she motioned towards the Prussian.

"Not my fault you're acting up! I didn't even say anything to you, hag!" Gilbert yelled back, suddenly being pushed back slightly so Matthew could step in his place, acting as a rather small wall between the two.

He put on a deep, apologetic smile as he apologized to the woman - who happened to be a rather good customer of the place - and apologized once more as she turned and left, nose high in the air.

Within the next few minutes, the Canadian watched as every single customer in that place stood up and walked out, laptops, coffees, and food in hand while doing so.

The store was dead empty.

All because of _him_.

"Not my fault." Gilbert muttered, failing to notice that the Canadian's hands were fisted into tight, shaking balls at his sides. Not a second later did Matthew turn around, a finger pointed at the crimson-eyed man's face, and yell as much as his little voice would allow.

"That's not acceptable!"

Gilbert blinked, his eyes going cross-eyed for a moment as he stared at the finger before shifting his gaze onto the heated, angry face of the shorter blond. He smirked, a small chuckle escaping his throat as he reached up and smacked the smaller man's hand away from his face.

"Excuse me?" He said, that amused expression in place.

"You can't do stuff like that!" Matthew shouted again, his voice almost cracking with yelling at a volume he wasn't used to, but he was pretty sure he was going to get rather familiar with yelling as long as he was hanging around _this _guy.

The Prussian yawned, reaching up and scratching the side of his head, as if bored and uncaring about the situation around him, which was exactly correct. "I told you it wasn't my fault-" But he was cut off.

"Yeah, it was. That lady is a _regular _here who gives really good tips and is also _really _nice! And because of your behavior towards her, the _whole store _left! You can't do stuff like that, Gilbert! It's not allow-" The Canadian was suddenly silenced when a large hand slammed down against the counter, practically shaking the whole cafe itself with the force. Matthew's eyes widened as he backed up against the counter's edge, trapped between it and the large body in front of him while Gilbert leaned his head down, inches from the Canadian's own.

"Do _not _tell me what to do." The Prussian hissed, a glare full of death following suit.

Matthew's hands gripped the edge of the counter as he felt himself begin to shake, his wide eyes unable to look away from the deadly crimson ones in front of him. He gulped loudly, nodding frantically and giving a relieved sigh, nearly collapsing onto his knees, when the larger man pulled away.

The Canadian didn't even realize he was holding his breath that whole time, but he was breathing quite heavily at the moment, and his heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest.

Gilbert stared at him for a moment before simply turning and walking towards the back hallway again, his hands reaching behind him to untie the apron knotted around his waist. He got to the door of the small closet, already open since he didn't close it the last time he had used it, but still fumbled with the knot behind him.

Cursing quite a few times and just about ready to rip the damned piece of useless cloth from himself, he suddenly felt two other hands graze against his hands and lightly against his lower back, causing him to jump and turn around in mid air, catching the wrist of the person touching him and holding it at a painful angle high in the air.

"Ow ow OW!" Matthew yelled out, standing on his tiptoes in order not to have his wrist broken, his other hand instinctively going to Gilbert's chest, grabbing tightly onto the man's shirt for leverage.

The Prussian blinked, staring at the Canadian for a short moment before letting go, watching with raised eyebrows as the smaller male instantly grabbed his pained wrist, quickly losing balance and stumbling backwards, about to run into a shelf full of glass plates, cups, and the like.

Gilbert automatically reached out, catching the collar of the blonde's shirt and pulling him a little too forcefully forward, ending up with the Canadian slamming into his front and ultimately ending with the two crashing down into the small closet, hangers and coats dropping down onto them.

"God dammit!" Gilbert yelled out in slight irritation, throwing off all the annoying jackets and chucking all the hangers that had hit him. Matthew simply curled over, his arms behind his head in order to not get hit during this little rampage of the Prussian's. This is going to be one hell of a mess to clean up, he thought.

After things had settled down a few moments later, they both suddenly realized the position they were in. The Prussian had fallen backwards, bringing the Canadian down with him and currently, they were both on the ground, Gilbert's back up against the wall and Matthew was practically straddling him, a leg on either side with his head pressed to the man's chest, arms protectively covering himself as if they were having an earthquake.

Matthew blinked, sitting up suddenly as his hands moved from behind his head to rest on the man's chest, staring at him with raised eyebrows. "U-uh..." was all he could say as the two looked at each other for a long moment. Gilbert was still breathing somewhat heavily, using more energy than necessary on taking out his anger with the hangers and jackets.

The Canadian's cheeks heated up rapidly as he struggled to get off, trying to move around in the small space provided. Gilbert attempted to help by trying to sit up straighter, but this only ended up with the Canadian nearly kneeing the man in the crotch. A large, pale hand instantly was grabbing Matthew's thigh just short of having his precious jewels painfully crushed.

Matthew froze again, the hand on his leg having quite a tight grip, and for some reason, was unusually hot, it seemed, because his thigh began burning with the contact.

"You're gettin' a bit close to the package there, man." Gilbert said, shifting the Canadian's leg back to the side, too dark in the closet for him to notice how red the man's face was at this very moment.

"Here, I'm gonna push on three, alright, and when I do, I want you to throw yourself back as hard as possible. We may be able to roll out of here." Gilbert suggested, getting frustrated at the walls because he didn't even have enough decent elbow room to move around. He growled, shifting a bit as Matthew nodded along with the plan, his hands pressing shakily and nervously against the Prussian's chest, getting ready.

"One...Two..." Matthew could feel a pair of strong hands against his waist-area. He gulped again, biting his lip.

"Three!"

Matthew did as he was instructed, his back and head meeting with that of hard, cold tile and Gilbert's hands landing on either side of his blond head.

T he Canadian opened his eyes, laying flat down on the ground as he stared up at rubies staring back down at him, Gilbert's large form blocking out the overhead light above them. Gilbert was on all fours, elevated above the Canadian, his hands flat against the tile, and his legs pressed snuggly up against the smaller blonde's hips and sides. It was strange, he thought, because his legs seemed perfectly comfortable and fit quite nicely for some reason he couldn't quite explain.

"U-Uh...G-Gilbert..." Matthew suddenly spoke up, knocking the Prussian out of his thoughts long enough for him to realize the position they were in. He hastily pushed himself off of the other man, standing up and taking in a deep breath, happy to be out of that hot, cramped space.

Matthew began sitting up when suddenly he felt a strong hand grab his arm, easily pulling him to his feet, a small, surprised sound escaping the back of his throat in response.

"T-thanks..." The Canadian muttered, turning quickly away to hide his completely red face, because he knew his face liked to betray him a lot more than he would like it to.

"Yeah, whatever." Gilbert replied, turning his back towards the man and pointing to the knot behind him, looking over his shoulder as he said; "Untie it. Now. It's pissing me off..."

Matthew turned, blinking and looking where the man was pointing before his eyebrows raised up. "Oh! Yeah, sure." He replied, his hands quickly going to work on the persistent apron that had caused them so much trouble.

It wasn't long before the thing was pulled away from Gilbert's waist, getting set off to the side by the Canadian as he attempted a smile up at the silver-haired man. The Prussian blinked at him for a second before his attention was caught by all the jackets and hangers strewn everywhere. Matthew looked as well and sighed, slouching a bit at the work.

"We don't have to re-hang them... let's just stuff them in the closet and call it a day, it's not like anyone uses these jackets since it's summertime right now." Gilbert reasoned, already kicking a pile of jackets and hangers into the closet, which he now personally hated. "And you can always fix it up later if you need to." He added.

Matthew frowned, his eyes narrowing into a slight glare at the back of Gilbert's head before he began to gather up the items and place them in the growing pile in the closet. When Gilbert was finally - and happily - able to close the door on the thing, he raised up his arms and stretched, yawning.

Matthew watched with slight interest, his eyes traveling up and down the man's lengthened body before unknowingly lingering near the waistband of his pants. He was able to catch a glimpse of light skin as the white shirt raised up with the stretch, but soon fell back down afterwards, knocking Matthew out of his trance. He mentally scolded himself for looking at such a place and being suddenly fascinated with a small patch of skin. Especially one that belonged to a _man _that he rather _did not like._

_"_So, can we head home or what?" Gilbert asked, frowning down at Matthew.

"Oh, uh... well, no, closing time isn't for another couple hours." He replied, leaning to the side to hopefully get a little glimpse of the front area, making sure no one was there that he needed to attend to.

"Aw, fuck that shit. I scared everyone off, so I doubt anyone's gonna come back for the rest of the day." The Prussian stated, making his way towards the front. "C'mon, you're the one with the keys to that damned metal can. And I'm hungry, so unless you want me to eat all the crap they have here-"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Matthew cut in, rolling his eyes as he quickly took off his apron and grabbed his sweater, slipping it on as he walked out. He locked the front door, switching the 'open' sign off and jumping into the driver's seat of his truck, Gilbert already in and more than ready to leave.

While Matthew was pulling out of the parking lot, heading for the main street, he asked; "So what do you want to eat...? I'm kind of hungry too, since it's lunchtime."

"Why don't we head to a strip-bar and order there? Meal _and _a show. Don't get any better than that."

Matthew nearly slammed on the breaks, causing quite a few cars to honk at him in the process, and while he was smiling and waving apologetically out his window at the angry drivers, Gilbert was gladly flipping them off through his own window.

"Absolutely not. I can cook, or we can head to a drive-thru if you'd like, but I _am _limited on money, so please, keep it within rational range, if you don't mind." The Canadian stated, his voice very monotonic due to his attention being mainly on the road and not in the conversation.

"Pizza? And we need more beer, I think..."

"I can order pizza, you get the beer on your own."

"Well, that's no fun, is it?"

Matthew huffed in response as he stopped at a red light, not even glancing at the man next to him. If he was going to live and work with this guy, he was determined to teach him how to act in public, and at home, whether or not the Prussian liked it or otherwise.

"I still think we should go to a strip-club and screw some-!" But before Gilbert could finish that sentence, Matthew had pressed on the breaks once again, and his head had slammed painfully into the dash-board of the truck. "Ow...fuck..."

"Remember to buckle up for safety." Was all Matthew said before continuing his drive home.

It wasn't long before the two arrived at the apartment, and the Canadian was a bit too eager to get inside the place, Gilbert thought to himself, watching him. It was true, Matthew _did _want to get into the apartment to see if Alfred was back, but when he unlocked and opened the door, it was just as he had left the place earlier. Empty.

The large, rather sad sigh that escaped the blonde's lips didn't go unnoticed by Gilbert as he walked into the place directly behind the Canadian. A questioning frown tugged at his lips as he stared at the back of the man's head for a moment before deciding that he needed to use the bathroom.

"Gotta piss."

Matthew flinched at the words in slight disgust. "Please don't announce it so... _directly_." He stated, preferring to sit on the couch, quickly pulling out his cellphone decorated with a small, maple-leaf sticker on the front. He smiled at it before flipping it open, instantly dialing a certain American's number and putting the phone to his hear, hoping the other end would pick up.

One ring... two rings... three rings...four ring- no wait!

_"Hello?" _Said an unmistakable voice into the receiver.

"Alfred!" Matthew exclaimed, straightening as he gave a relieved sigh. "Thank God you're alright, I was really worrie-"

_"Oh, it's just Matthew, hold on- now what was that, Mattie?"_ Alfred asked, obviously not paying attention to the conversation going on.

" ...Is someone there with you?" Matthew asked, his brow puling together, his voice lowering slightly.

_"Uh, yeah... I'm at Kiku's place. I'm.. uh... I'm going to be staying here for a bit. He'll be picking me up and dropping me off at work from now on, so don't bother coming down to the bar, alright? And, uh... yeah, I dropped the car off, so you should be good. Yeah, that's about it, so... I'll talk to you later, alright? See ya."_

"No! Wait, Alf-" But Matthew was cut off by a long, continuous tone, proof that he had been hung up on.

The Canadian lowered the phone from his ear, letting it and his hand rest against his lap as he stared at the floor. He had a weird feeling in his stomach right now, and his chest and throat were getting tight. He was... sad. Extremely sad. He had no doubt in his mind that it was because Alfred had simply abandoned him here with the Prussian without leaving so much as a single note saying that he was at least 'alright' or something, but now he was basically told to _stay away _from the American, preferring instead to stay with his Japanese friend and relying on him.

He didn't notice the hot tears form in his eyes and run down his cheeks, his hands squeezing his phone to a point where his knuckles turned white, his body nearly shaking because of it.

"Didja order the pizza, yet?" Gilbert suddenly spoke up, leaning against the wall. Matthew jumped to his feet, instantly sniffling and wiping his eyes, dropping his phone on the ground. Gilbert instantly noticed something was wrong and he pushed himself off the wall, straightening.

"Hey, something wrong...?" He asked.

Matthew simply nodded. "N-no, it's nothing, I just n-need to wash my face in the bathroom for a moment." He said, his voice cracking slightly. He prayed that Gilbert didn't notice as he tried to rush past the Prussian to the bathroom, but Gilbert easily caught him by the shoulder, turning him around and looking at his face. Matthew's eyebrows raised up as he stared into crimson, worried orbs.

"Hey, man... are you okay?" Gilbert asked again, his voice having a strange, soft edge to it.

The Canadian blinked, suddenly pulling away from the Prussian, an obviously fake smile on his face as raised up his hands, shaking them in front of his face.

"Y-yeah, it's just been a stressful week, with y-you moving in, and Alfred l-leaving, a-and..." Halfway through the sentence, Matthew began to sob, and he again, tried to run past Gilbert, quickly excusing himself, but was once again caught by the arm, being pulled back and swung into a warm embrace.

Matthew's tear-filled eyes widened as his face and hands rested against the man's warm chest, his strong arms around him like protective walls of a castle, keeping him safe. Not a half a second later did he suddenly begin sobbing once more into Gilbert's chest as the Prussian simply stood there, staring slightly up at the ceiling, feeling hot tears soak into his shirt and stick to his skin.

Gilbert knew what he was doing was weird, but he felt it was all he could do at the moment. He knew how much stress was on the boy's shoulders right now, and he _knew_ it was all basically caused by him. So the least he could do was hug the crying male, give him a shoulder to lean on, even if for just a second, even if it wasn't like him to do so. He didn't care at the moment, no one was around to watch him anyway, and Matthew needed all the support and help he could get right now.

So he stood there, hugging the crying man to his chest, going as far as to slowly move his hand up and down against the Canadian's back, caressing him in a soothing manner and being as gentle as possible.

A couple minutes later, Matthew had calmed down to just hiccuping every couple of seconds. He didn't know whether to pull away or not, because he felt so warm and comfortable up against Gilbert's chest, but he knew if he stayed longer than needed in the man's comforting arms, it would only be deduced as one thing.

So he did push slightly away, a bit surprised when the pair of hands on his back interlocked behind him, catching him in a loop. He attempted to push away a little more, but the hands didn't break their bond.

"You alright now?" Gilbert suddenly asked. Matthew quickly nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up again as he looked off to the side, unable to make eye contact right now.

"Good, you go wash up and I'll order the pizza, sound good?" And without waiting for an answer, the Prussian pulled away, instantly feeling cold hit his form. Matthew began to turn away, about to head towards the bathroom, when suddenly a hand was on his head, ruffling his hair. He gasped, freezing for a moment while he felt fingers mess up his hair. When they left, he continued on his way to the bathroom, successfully making it there.

Gilbert watched as the Canadian disappeared into the hallway, before walking over and picking up the cellphone, flipping it open only to stop and stare at the background image. It was a picture of Matthew and Alfred, their arms on each other's shoulders and they were smiling at the camera, the American's obviously being more 'out-there' than the Canadian's.

He stood there, staring at it for a long moment, and realized he didn't like the picture one bit for a reason he couldn't comprehend. But, hearing the bathroom sink get shut off, which indicated that Matthew would be out soon, he quickly dialed the pizza-place and put the phone to his ear, having no trouble whatsoever ordering the stuff.

Once Matthew did get out, he caught Gilbert just ending the call. The Prussian looked up at him, and then smiled a little.

The Canadian blinked, but after a bit, sent a small smile back.

"So," Gilbert suddenly asked. "Got any other movies besides _Romeo and Juliet_?"

* * *

**A/N; WOOT! Two chapters in one night! I feel rather accomplished, don't you? Other than the fact that I skipped homework to do this... fff. Oh well, it's worth it, and it's Friday anyway, so WOOT! 8D So how do ya guys like this chapter, hm? I had a fun time writing it, and poor Matthew... he had to get those pent up feelings out SOMEHOW... and it looks like Prussia has a soft side too! ;D Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter. Any of you guys got any good ideas on movies they should watch? Read and Review! I look forward to hearing all of your guys' responses!**


	8. VIII Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s), which most definitely isn't me. XD Seems like I'm updating a bit fast, hm? Well, I hope you all can keep up with the pace~! I've had quite a lot of time to do things, not to mention my birthday was on the 29th. YAY~! To celebrate, I shall grace you all with my powerful writing skills!  
Note; This is story revolved around mainly the PruCan pairing, but watch out! It has hints of other pairings too, so please, be wary!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

The American screamed, clutching the thick pillow to his chest, hiding behind it as his eyes just barely peered over the top, at the bright television screen in front of him displaying a rather gruesome sight, most of which included quite a few zombies and a couple, helpless humans.

"Alfred, are you alright?" The Japanese man said, walking into the living room and automatically reaching over to the side, turning on the lights, his eyes being drawn to the TV which were now just displaying the credits.

"...Alfred?" Kiku asked again, taking a couple steps closer to the couch, only to be tackled by his blond friend and falling backwards to the ground, strong arms around his middle.

"That was the most intense, most scariest, most... most... scary movie ever!" Alfred exclaimed, squeezing his grip a bit tighter as to the point where the Asian was whacking him on the head, demanding the man release him before his lungs popped out.

Alfred did so, sitting back on his haunches and watching as his smaller friend sat up, catching his breath.

"We should go out and rent another one!" Alfred suggested, his voice a bit loud for the Asian's satisfaction.

Kiku rubbed his head, tilting it slightly to catch a glimpse of the ending of the credits on the television before looking back at the American.

"But we rented that one just not even an hour ago..." He muttered, shifting to fold his legs under himself. He'd gladly go out and order another movie to keep his friend happy while in his home, but there were more... important matters at hand, matters he knew Alfred had to address no matter what.

"And you have quite a few things on your plate at the moment, Alfred." He spoke up, his dark eyes staring into deep blue ones.

The American blinked, taking a moment to think before realizing what the man was talking about. He sighed, his smile falling from his face while rubbing the side of his head. A small groan escaped his lips as he was not able to think of anything to say.

"W-what do you mean? I'm perfectly fine righ-"

"Matthew." The Asian cut in, his voice stern as can be, letting the American know that this was not a joking matter.

Alfred stared at him for another moment, but then heaved a large sigh. He sat back a little, letting his head fall back and stare up at the ceiling. "Yeah... I know, but..."

"You can't full well just stay here the rest of your life." Kiku stated, even though in the back of his mind, that's exactly what he wished the American would do, but he would never tell the man that.

"Yeah, yeah... it's just that... Things are just tense, y'know? And I don't do good under that kind of situation, especially with someone... like _that_." He replied, knowing full well that he wasn't being too clear on the matter.

"Well... if you want a little push in the right direction, I really encourage you to go back and at _least _check in and possibly apologize to Matthew. And if you want, it'd be preferable for you to gather a couple of your own things if you're gonna stay here for the remainder that the other guy is staying at your place... because my clothes won't fit you, Alfred." Kiku stated, reaching up to move a couple bangs out of his eyes.

Alfred sighed again, pursing his lips in thought as he stared at the ground. A long moment of silence passed between the two before he finally spoke up again, pushing himself off the ground and standing. "Yeah, I suppose you're right..." He reached down and helped the little Asian man up, smiling and adding; "But we're _so _renting that other scary movie later then!"

Kiku laughed a little, smiling and nodding. "I'll go start the car, in that case."

* * *

Gilbert glanced through the corner of his eye at the sleeping blond next to him on the couch. He then turned his head slightly to get a better look, a frown tugging at his lips as he examined the smaller male. He figured it really must've been a stressful week for the man in order for him to fall asleep halfway through a horror-action movie, one mainly about aliens and army men fighting each other. Rather lame, when one thought about it, but there was enough bloodshed to satisfy the Prussian.

The movie was just about over, and he was just about done with his third beer, and, glancing up at the clock on the mantle, rested snugly between the two flags on the wall, it was well past midnight, and he had to admit, he was quite tired himself. His blankets were folded neatly - all thanks to Matthew that morning - and stored between the couch and the wall where he could easily get them when need be, and he needed them.

But the only problem he had currently was what to do with the sleeping man taking up most of his so-called _bed_? Matthew looked so peaceful, just sitting there, all comfortable on the couch, his eyes closed and his glasses nearly fallen off of his face while he purred precious minutes away like they didn't matter. He couldn't very well just _keep _him there, because the Prussian needed his sleeping space, especially when his feet hung off the edge of the couch anyway.

Another option he had thought about was simply going into one of the bedrooms and flopping down onto either bed and falling asleep there, except he had already made up his mind that he wasn't comfortable in this house enough to do that, slightly fearing that either of the two blonde's had some sort of disease that transfered only through bedsheets and the like.

So what was he to do?

Groaning as he stood up, setting his empty bottle of alcohol next to the others on the ground, he stretched. Raising his arms above his head and yawning in the process, hearing a couple bones pop and crack here and there. He ran a hand through his hair, coming down from the stretch and looked back at the sleeping male, staring for a moment too long, leaving his mind's eye to notice quite a few things he hadn't before.

The first thing that came to mind was the other's hair. Even though it was dark at the moment, he could see how silky-looking and shiny it was, tempting one to touch it just once. When he had ruffled the man's hair not too long ago, he was a bit surprised at how soft it was to the touch. The other thing was the man's skin, so light and blemish free, it seemed. He'd be willing to bet that American's life that the Canadian's skin was just as soft as his hair.

As if responding to this thought, his body automatically turned towards the smaller man, placing a hand against the back of the couch so he could lean over him without crushing his frail body. His crimson eyes continued to examine the boy's face, his hand coming up and removing the pair of glasses, setting them off to the side. Another quiet moment passed before his hand raised up again, the back of his fingers caressing the male's cheek.

It really was as soft as it looked, and his face seemed all the more boyish without the large, round glasses covering his face. Gilbert could feel the heat from Matthew's cheek transfer to his fingers, warming his whole hand as he watched himself stroke the man's face.

The Canadian shifted a small bit, making Gilbert freeze momentarily, watching as the blond let out a contented sigh, his lips parting ever so slightly, bringing the Prussian's attention to that area.

He lowered his hand from his cheek, moving to gently bring his thumb to the other's bottom lip, giving a slow, soft stroke to it, and then another. He was surprised to see that they were as soft as the rest of his body. Was everything about this man unbelievably soft? It honestly did remind him of a teddy bear.

At that moment, the Prussian's mind was brought back to the scene with the American his first night here. The rowdy blonde had said that he had his drunken lips all over the smaller Canadian's, his hands groping left and right. He obviously didn't remember, but right now, he somewhat wished he did. How would those soft lips feel against his own? How would his rough hands travel all along the much smaller body of the other? He almost wanted to figure out and relive that night, just to see.

Gilbert caught himself staring at Matthew's mouth with a little too much interest, but he didn't make any move to look away. His mind was captivated momentarily by how soft and pink they looked right now, and how peaceful and angelic the blonde's face was at the moment.

It was then that images of that damned American popped into his head. The much more rowdy blond taking the Canadian's mouth as if he owned it, as if he had the right to do anything he wanted with it. The more he thought about this, the more rational it became in his head. The two had been living together for what seemed like quite a while, and they seemed quite close. Despite Matthew clearly stating that he was anything but 'Gay', Gilbert wouldn't be surprised if he were in a relationship at some point - or still currently was - with Alfred.

The Prussian pushed himself away from the couch, standing to his full height, more irritated than he should be at that time. What was he even angry about? What did he care if that obnoxious American and this little Canadian had a 'thing' at some point? Matthew seemed comfortable and content around Alfred, so there was no reason to worry... not that he was worrying to begin with.

"Agh!" Gilbert growled under his breath, careful to not awake the sleeping male as he shook his head, running his hands through his hair. He was thinking too much about things, all he needed was some sleep. Tomorrow he and Matthew apparently didn't have to go into the cafe... he'd figure out what to waste his time on when morning came, but right now, he was tired.

"Alright, I wanna sleep, let's get you to your own bed." He said, walking back over towards Matthew and easily - as well as gently - slipping his strong arms under the man's form, lifting him up with little effort.

The sleeping Canadian's brows furrowed quite a bit, but he didn't wake up. He simply pressed his face and hand to Gilbert's chest, taking kindly to the sudden warmth of another body pressed against him. A small smile appeared on his lips while the Prussian began walking towards the other's bedroom.

Once he got in there, he walked over to the bed, making sure not to crash into anything before setting him down on the mattress. He pulled back for a moment before slipping the blankets over the blond, and before he could stop himself, his hand had moved to the smaller male's face and pushed some of that semi-wavy, blond hair out of the sleeping face.

Gilbert instantly yanked his hand back, as if he had been burned once he realized what exactly it was he was doing. He straightened, shaking his head clear of all the confusing thoughts that clouded it before making his way towards the bathroom, washing his face and hands. After that, he had made his way out to the living room, turned off the television and hopped on the couch, pulling his blankets over his form as he settled into the worn cushions.

Within a matter of seconds, he was fast asleep.

* * *

The Frenchman reached up, pushing a few strands of his hair behind his ear that had escaped and had rested in front of his face annoyingly. He continued to smile and nod occasionally at the man sitting across from him who was going on and on about Lord knows what. He wasn't listening. His mind was off somewhere else while his body was put on auto-pilot. He already knew the routine when he went out with other guys, he took them out to dinner, they talked, and somehow eventually ended up screwing each other's brains out.

That's how it usually always went with these dates of his.

Well, all but one.

Arthur, when taken on a date - a rare occasion because the Englishman wasn't particularly used to public displays of affection - would act as proper and polite as could be, as if he were some high school girl on a first date, his face flushing scarlet when Francis so much as complimented him or whispered something perverted in the man's ear... but more often than not, the night would end with nothing more than a simple, passionate kiss, and that was it.

The green-eyed Brit actually had a sense of self, he had dignity and pride. He wasn't like most all the other Gay men Francis met up with, no, Arthur wouldn't just let a few words get exchanged and then let himself be taken off to some secluded area to be pleasured. He had made it rather clear that he wasn't some 'dog' with just _sex _on his mind. No, that man was out for an actual, meaningful _relationship_, and nothing less than that.

Francis had admired this quality about the Englishman.

Yet, even knowing that, the Frenchman hadn't liked the thought of 'commitment' to just _one man_. He had a strict belief that his beauty and love be shared between everyone that deserved it, and hell, there were a _lot _of men that deserved it. So he proposed an open relationship between the two, acting as if he were the one making a sacrifice for Arthur when it was really just the opposite.

"Are you listening?" Asked the man seated across from Francis. The Frenchman blinked, giving an apologetic, yet charming smile as he replied.

"Oh, forgive me, I was simply captivated by how perfect your face looked in this light." He lied through his teeth, a grin appearing on his lips when he saw the other's cheeks light up. It was at that point that he leaned in, bringing his mouth to the other man's ear, whispering.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private, hm, _mon amour_?"

* * *

**A/N; FFF I can't say I'm too happy with how this chapter went, and I'm sorry it's shorter than the rest. A review or two threw me off near the end, but whatever. XD The only thing I want to say in response to everyone is that the PruCan 'magic' WILL show up, and show up rather soon, it will! SO please, PLEASE bare with me through the 'unsexy' chapters. If you're looking for buttsecks with no plot, that's what one-shots are for, so I suggest looking there. Also, I DID warn you guys that there are hints of other pairings in here as well, didn't I? Anyway~ Looks like Prussia's mind is wandering off a little too far, hm? Oh, don't worry, this pair will get more interesting in the next chapter. So until then, please, read and review! I look forward to all your feedback!**


	9. IX Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia, nor any of the characters in it. They belong to their rightful owner(s) which most definitely isn't me. XD SO, how you guys been doin'? Me, I'm doin' pretty good, life's been good and I'm trying to update regularly as well as on deviantART. So please, once again, bare with me here. Finals are next week and I may be taking a little break just to study so I don't fail. ANYWAY, I'm really grateful to all my supporters here and even on dA! I really couldn't do it without you guys! Thank you so much! I love you all!  
Note; This story revolves around PruCan, but please, be warned! There are hints of other pairings as well!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The Canadian slowly blinked his eyes open, rubbing them before sitting up. Through tired, blind eyes he looked around and stared at the bright, red numbers on his alarm clock, just barely able to make any sense out of it. It was ten in the afternoon... seemed like he slept in late.

After a moment, the blond straightened, looking around, recognizing all the colors and shadows of his bedroom. Strange, he could've sworn he fell asleep on the couch, watching the movie. Maybe he had gone to his bedroom and simply didn't remember? Yeah, that sounded at least logical.

Yawning, the blond stretched his arms above his head and realized he was still fully clothed. Sweater, shorts, socks and all. He blinked, frowning in wonder as he looked down at himself. He may not have remembered going to bed, but he knew he would have at least taken his sweater and pants off, if not just switching into his PJ's completely. Maybe he was just really tired yesterday and didn't want to bother? That sounded about right.

Matthew turned, his hand automatically reaching to grab his glasses, only to have his hand grab only an empty space of air. Tilting his head, he attempted to grab for his glasses again, only to come up with the same ending... nothing. Turning to look at his night stand, he could easily see his clock, and right next to his clock should be his glasses, like they always were... but right now, they weren't there.

"What the...?" The Canadian asked, looking all around him. Maybe he fell asleep with his glasses on and they simply fell off? After minutes of searching, it didn't seem like this was the case. He sighed and gave up, his shoulders drooping slightly, a frown at his lips. Well, he supposed he could still make breakfast without his glasses. Pancakes were his specialty, and if he couldn't make them blindfolded, what kind of Canadian was he?

"Alright, up and at 'em..." He groaned to himself, throwing off his blankets and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed before standing up, stretching once more. He then fixed his bed as best he could while partially blind before walking towards what seemed like his bedroom door.

Getting closer, the sound of running water became more apparent in his ears. Gilbert must've gotten in the shower. If that Prussian was up before the punctual Canadian was, he sure must've been tired last night.

As the Canadian slowly walked towards his door, careful not to run into anything in his room, he kept his eyes wide open to attempt to see as many things as clear as possible. As his hand reached out to touch the wall to guide him, he didn't notice the shower suddenly grow silent.

It was a minute or two before he made it to his doorway. Yes, he had made it to the hallway, now he just had to walk down into the kitchen, and since he was the only one that used the kitchen for its proper purpose, he knew exactly where everything was. It wouldn't be that hard to make breakfast, he thought.

But as he was walking out of his room, the bathroom door swung open and a dripping-wet albino walked out, a towel around his waist, his old clothes in one hand and a smaller towel resting around his shoulders. Of course, with Matthew being blind, and Gilbert not paying any attention whatsoever, the two inevitably walked right into each other.

Matthew let out a small, surprised sound, and jumped back, his shoulder-blade ramming painfully into the door frame of his bedroom as Gilbert simply blinked at the smaller male, looking as if a fly hit his forehead and nothing more.

"You're awake." Was all Gilbert had to say while Matthew whimpered, rubbing his shoulder. The albino tilted his head a little, staring at the other's apparently injured shoulder. "You alright?" He asked after a second.

Matthew simply nodded, pulling his hand away and relaxing as much as he could. He felt a bruise already beginning to form on his back but that's was only a minor issue he could deal with later. He gave a small smile, and another nod to let the other man know that he could proceed with whatever he was doing, his eyes on everything _but _the Prussian.

It didn't take Gilbert too long to notice the other avoiding his gaze. He may not know much about the Canadian before him, but he knew enough to be sure of the fact that the man was overly polite and always looked the other person in the eye while speaking to them. So why wasn't he now?

"Uh...hello?" Gilbert asked, waving a hand in front of Matthew's face and watching in slight interest when the blonde's eyes widened and he gasped, stepping back as much as he could. The albino leaned down and did it again, simply watching as Matthew stared at something insignificant, as if his life depended on it.

"You.. you sure you're alright? My face is right here, y'know." The Prussian stated, waving his hand over his own face. He saw the blue eyes shift up and stare directly at him, but his gaze went _right through him_.

"Hey man... what the hell is wrong with you?" He finally said, pulling away and crossing his arms, staring down at the Canadian in slight irritation.

Matthew shrugged, watching as the pale blob in front of him shifted. "I-I can't see..." was all he replied, barely a whisper.

"You what?" Gilbert asked, leaning in slightly, turning his head so his ear was facing the other male.

"I can't see without my glasses." Matthew spoke up, crystal clear this time, his hands clenching the door frame and wall behind him, as if he were standing at the edge of a cliff and were to fall to his death if he let go.

Gilbert pulled away again, blinking. That made sense. He wondered why the blond looked a bit different. He was missing his glasses! The Prussian remembered taking them off the previous night, but what had he done with them? Oh well, there was probably a spare lying around somewhere, so until then...

"So you can't see me right now, right?" The albino asked, his crimson eyes staring, slightly amused, at the Canadian.

Matthew nodded slightly. "Unless I get really close to what I'm trying to look at..." He added after a moment of silence.

Gilbert, without thinking, instantly leaned down, putting his face directly in front of the Canadian's, their noses millimeters from touching each other.

"That better?"

The blond instantly jumped , pressing his body as far up against the door frame as possible, slamming the back of his head in the process. His eyes widened as he stared directly into Gilbert's scarlet orbs, able to see his face quite clearly now.

"Well? 'Cause if I have to get any closer, then they might as well rip your eyes out because they're so bad..." The Prussian stated, frowning as he stared into deep blue eyes, as if trying to see the blind-ness that occupied them.

"Y-yeah, I can s-see you just fine now." Matthew replied, nodding quickly, his cheeks heating up instantly.

Gilbert smirked. "Good." Was all he said in reply before straightening again, scratching the back of his head and looking around. "Although I was wondering if you could wash my clothes, and lend me a different pair until they're done... 'cause I only have, like, that one pair and the clothes you lent me that one time." He added, looking down at the blond.

"O-Oh, yeah, sure... but may I do it after I make breakfast? I'm kinda hungry right now..." Matthew replied. The Prussian stared at him for a moment and nodded, shrugging.

"S'long as I get something to eat too."

"O-of course!" The Canadian quickly responded, frowning at how his voice came out louder than it probably should have. "B-But I just need to get to the kitchen and I'll start on the pancakes immediately."

Gilbert looked at him, then down the hallway towards where the kitchen was, before returning his gaze back onto the Canadian.

"And how ya gonna get there?" He asked, that smirk widening in amusement as he held back a chuckle. Matthew frowned at the obvious problem at hand.

"I've lived here for long enough, I know my way around... and I wouldn't be a real Canadian if I couldn't cook pancakes with both eyes closed!" He exclaimed quite proudly, turning to triumphantly march down the hall, when suddenly his sock caught on a stray nail in the door frame. Matthew instantly flew forward, knocked off balance and about to face-plant into the floor when suddenly a strong arm was quickly wrapped around his waist. Next thing he knew he was pressed up against a rather hot, slightly wet, and _naked _body, save for the towel he could easily feel.

"You were saying, blind-ee?" Gilbert taunted, his smirk spread into a wide grin as he stared down at the smaller blond, his free arm still wrapped tightly around the male's surprisingly small waist while his other hand held onto the clothes he had come out of the bathroom with.

Matthew's face instantly turned red, his eyes widening for the hundredth time that morning as his eyes stayed at level with the man's neck. He opened his mouth to say something, but only fractions of words would come out in a jumble not even monkeys could understand. He tilted his head back to look directly at Gilbert, his brows furrowing at the amused grin on the man's face.

"Here, I'll help you to the kitchen so you can make me some much needed food." The Prussian stated, not waiting for a reply as he turned and began walking down the hall at a slow pace so the Canadian wouldn't trip.

The blond simply complied, his hands resting against the albino's chest as his eyes focused and settled only on Gilbert, the only thing he could see at that moment. As they were walking, the Prussian didn't seem to be paying any attention as to what Matthew was doing, his mind bent on food and food alone and not thinking about how close the Canadian was to him or how his arm fit quite perfectly around the man's waist as they walked in unison.

Matthew, however, busied himself with just staring at the pale chest before him, and his browns furrowed in confusion when he spotted a small mark on Gilbert's front. He moved his hand and ran his fingers along the small, faded scar, only to notice there was another one not too far from it, and then another, and another, and-

"G-Gilbert!" Matthew called out, his tone slightly distressed and the Prussian wondered if he had stepped on his foot somehow and hurt him.

"What is it?" The albino asked, watching as the Canadian pulled away to stand directly in front of him, leaning in close and staring at his torso, feeling frail hands gently glide over his front in an almost soothing manner.

"You have scars _all _over your body...!" The boy exclaimed, as if it were some sort of unknown phenomenon to him. His hands moved all around the man's chest, fingers running over small scars, big scars, recent scars.

"Uh, yeah...I do." The Prussian replied, being turned around suddenly as he felt those same, small hands work their way around his backside. He could feel those light fingers trace most of the past injuries before being suddenly turned back around.

"Are you alright...?" Matthew asked, his eyes and hands moving to the man's shoulders and arms, relieved that there were basically no scars in that area.

"Of course, these are old. It's not like they still hurt, they're from past fights and shit like that." He answered, as if the blond were stupid.

Matthew simply frowned, looking up at Gilbert in slight disapproval. "You fought with knives...?" It wasn't hard to tell that these were knife wounds covering majority of the albino's body.

"Fight." Gilbert corrected. "That and my brother and I used to be in the army together, I think he still is, maybe, but yeah, some of them are gunshot wounds, but like I said, they're old."

"This one doesn't look old..." Matthew whispered, leaning down and staring at a rather red mark on Gilbert's stomach as he glided his fingers over it and felt the muscles shift underneath his touch.

"I, uh... got that last week or something, it's about healed now, so let's just forget it." Gilbert stated, getting slightly annoyed with all this extra, unwanted attention.

"But-" Matthew started, when suddenly his hands were grabbed and pulled away from the scarred body. He straightened, but then quickly stiffened when Gilbert leaned his head in, making sure the Canadian could see his face clearly.

"If it really bothers you that much I'll go put a T-shirt on. But until then..." He began to say.

Matthew instantly felt his hands being let go of only to feel a pair on his hips, turning him around and pushing him towards the kitchen rather hurriedly. Not knowing what to do with his own hands, he simply put them on top of the pale pair that were grabbing his hips. It wasn't long before the two got to the entrance of the kitchen, and even then neither of them let go.

"Here we are. You said you could make pancakes without looking, right?" Gilbert asked, looking down at the blond in front of him and watching him nod. It was another long moment of slightly awkward silence before the albino spoke up again. "Well, get to it! I'm starving!" Before giving the Canadian a small push into the kitchen.

Matthew stumbled a little but quickly found his balance as his hand gripped the counter's edge. He looked around, recognizing all the different shades of color around him to be the countertop, flooring, sink, cabinets, fridge, and the like. He slowly turned, reaching his hand up to slide across the cabinets overhead, counting to himself.

One...two...three! He kept the pancake mix in the third cabinet, and, as if assuring him that he was correct, the pancake mix was sitting right there in plain view when he opened the cup-board door.

Smiling, unaware of the crimson gaze upon his form, he eagerly took down the bag and continued to search around the kitchen for the rest of the stuff he needed, setting it all on the counter before starting.

He stood at the counter, everything laid out before him, ready to be used for their proper purposes. He reached out and grabbed a measuring cup, when he suddenly came to a halt.

Gilbert watched, arms crossed, leaned against the fridge, as the Canadian suddenly seemed to hesitate. He saw his blind, blue eyes shift from one blurry object to another, and eventually the blond pulled his hand away completely.

A smirk graced across the albino's face. "Havin' troubles there?" He taunted, chuckling when the other tried to send a glare at him, but shot it in the wrong direction.

"I just can't tell the measurements and if there are eggshells and... I can't see." Matthew admitted in defeat, slumping forward, arms drooping at his sides, head low. "I'm such a bad Canadian..."

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh a little as he made his way over to the blond, standing directly behind him. "Well, if you ask me..." he began, reaching down and gently grabbing the measuring cup - as well as Matthew's hand - and bringing it back up towards the counter, saying; "I think it's a lot cooler to be Prussian."

Matthew's face heated up, easily able to feel the heat radiating off the mostly-naked form behind him, when he felt his hand encased within the much bigger one. He stiffened, straight as a rod. Gilbert must of interpreted this action wrong when he said;

"I'm only helping, don't worry, you can still keep your Canadian pride."

"No, that's not-" Matthew began, almost about to turn around, but was cut off.

"Now, how do you do this? I've never made pancakes before, so I'm gonna need your help with it too. Don't think you can weasle your way out of a free meal from me." Gilbert warned, even though that smirk was still on his face, making his tone sound a bit playful.

"U-Uh...you need two and a half cups of the mix... just put it into the bowl." Matthew began, feeling his hand go in with the other as they scooped out about that amount and poured it into the bowl.

"Alright, what else?"

"One egg and then three cups of milk..."

It wasn't long before the two actually got the mixture together, and simply only needed to mix and cook it, and then devour it. Matthew could feel the man's stomach grumble behind him, which, in turn, made his grumble, as if in reply.

"Now just take the electric mixer and mix it on high for about two minutes." Matthew instructed, completely confident as he felt the arms around him move before freezing for a moment.

"I gotta plug it in, so bend over a bit, I can't reach it." Gilbert stated. Matthew hesitated for a moment before bending slightly over the counter, careful not to touch the bowl or it's contents as he felt the larger man practically bend with him. The Canadian's eyes flew wide and his face flushed a crimson color when he felt a pair of hips practically grind against his backside, only separated by a towel and some thin shorts while Gilbert struggled to get the plug into the socket, cursing under his breath.

Matthew bit his lip, his hands squeezing the counter's edge, his face growing redder, able to feel even the smallest movement the Prussian made above and behind him.

"Almost got it, hold on..." Grumbled Gilbert, unaware of anything going on around them. He was just focused on getting the damn plug to get in the socket, whereas Matthew's mind was going haywire, thinking about how they must've looked, which brought on the thought of what they _would _even look like if they were doing _those kinds of things _in the kitchen, and that thought lead to somehow imagining a naked Prussian with hungry, red eyes staring directly at him.

"Got it!" Gilbert exclaimed, pulling away, much to the Canadian's relief - and slight disappointment - as they both straightened. Matthew kept his head low, making sure the other couldn't see his beet-red face as he watched and felt the other pair of arms grab the electric mixer, sticking it in the contents of the bowl, and flipping the switch on.

Instantly, pancake batter flew everywhere. All over the walls, the counter, and even Matthew himself as he gave a shriek, bringing his arms up to shield his face and hopefully stop the electric monster.

"Oh shit!" Was all Gilbert said, struggling to get the thing under control before attempting to get his thumb on the switch to turn it off. The thing was moving around too much for him to even get close to turning the damn thing off, so he settled for grabbing the cord, and ripping it out of the wall.

He let go of the mixer and stepped away from Matthew, watching as the boy slowly turned around, hands still in the air, facing Gilbert directly before slowly moving his arms to wipe away the batter that had covered his eyes. He then glared up at the albino, arms dropping to his sides.

Long moment of silence, and then...

Gilbert burst out laughing, pointing at Matthew's batter-covered face. "D-Dude! Y-Your face! You got pancake shit all over it!" He managed to get out, keeling over slightly.

Matthew's eyes narrowed, and without thinking, he turned around and quickly grabbed the bowl of pancake batter and turned back around. The next thing the Prussian knew was that the 'pancake shit' he was laughing so much about just seconds ago was now getting poured all over himself.

"What the fuck!" He yelled out, staring in horror as the creamy substance slowly made it's way down the front of his torso, down his arms, back, shoulders, and even soaked into his just-cleaned hair. "I just took a shower!"

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to take another one." Matthew simply stated, smirking and putting the bowl back on the counter behind him. He then started walking out of the kitchen, some how not having any problems whatsoever with running into things, and once he was at the entrance of the hallway, he looked over his shoulder at the Prussian.

"Of course, you're gonna have to wait until I get out, 'cause I'm taking one first!" And with those words, he darted down the hallway.

"Fuck that!" Prussia was quickly on his tail, easily catching up and grabbing the smaller man's sweater, only to have it come off in his hands when Matthew simply unzipped it, letting it slide from his shoulders.

The two raced to the bathroom door, both struggling to fit through the small door frame, into the even smaller bathroom.

"I'm getting in first! I'm not going to sit and let this stuff fuckin' harden or something!" Prussia yelled, trying to nudge past the Canadian, who only laughed.

"You already got in, and besides, this is _my _house, y'know!" Matthew responded. The two struggled for another moment before they both suddenly squeezed in, quickly losing their balance and stumbling right into the bath tub.

" Oww..." Matthew groaned, his back flat against the glass bottom of the tub, his legs hanging recklessly out of it, as was one arm.

The Prussian groaned out of pain as well as he pushed himself up off of the smaller male, hands on either side of the man's head, his legs hugging Matthew's hips a bit too tightly considering the small space they were cramped into.

Matthew began to get up, when suddenly Gilbert felt the need to shake his head vigorously, splattering thick batter everywhere, including the Canadian, who leaned back down, wiping the stuff away from his already blinded eyes.

"What the hell! Don't do that, you'll make a mess!"

"Well, then get out and let me take a damn shower!" Gilbert yelled back, trying to maneuver around a bit.

"I already told you, I'm taking the shower first!" Matthew responded, glaring up at the albino. "This is my house, I can kick you out whenever I want...!"

Gilbert's eyes narrowed as he stared down at Matthew, who triumphantly stared back up.

A smirk suddenly appeared on the albino's lips.

"Alright, if you're so eager to get clean, I'll help ya!" And with those words, the Prussian reached up and turned on the large faucet, watching in amusement as cold water began pouring down onto the Canadian's face, laughing as the blond struggled and thrashed around, yelling. Gilbert quickly switched it off, the cold water beginning to fill up the bottom of the tub making him shiver slightly.

Matthew simply stayed still for a moment, eyes closed, arms pressed against the sides of the tub before he slowly glared up at Gilbert. "I can't believe you just did that."

The smirk widened on his face. "What? You said you wanted to get clean first, and lookit you! Now you're sparkling!" He said, pure sarcasm and amusement in his tone.

The Canadian muttered something under his breath, shifting around to find a more comfortable position.

"Well, you've had your fun now get out of my bathroom." He said, sitting up against the edge of the tub slightly, bringing his face a little more closer to Gilbert's. He watched in amusement as the smirk fell away and turned into a more of a scowl-like expression.

"Do you _want _me to turn the water on again?" He threatened. Matthew frowned, not going to be swayed by anything the man was going to throw at him.

"Hey, if you want to take a shower with me, that's up to you." The Canadian responded back, smirking. Gilbert's eyes narrowed as he stared at him, his hand on the knob of the faucet, ready to turn it on at any moment.

"If it's fine with you, sure, why not?" And with that, he pushed the knob upwards, turning it slightly so that it wasn't just cold water blasting down onto him but relaxing warm water. Eitherway, the Canadian didn't enjoy being drowned, so he began thrashing around again, water going every which way, making an even bigger mess as Gilbert merely watched and laughed. A couple moments later he finally turned the water off and the tub was now halfway filled up, with most of Matthew's body in the water.

"You idiot!" The blond cried out, sitting up and gasping for air, his clothes and body completely wet.

"You're the one who suggested we take a shower together, although, this is turning out more like a bath than anything." The Prussian simply replied, shrugging as if it were nothing.

"Well fine then! Move so I can get the hell out of here...!" Matthew yelled. Gilbert complied as he sat back, watching as the blond struggled to move anywhere. After a moment he sighed and reached out, grabbing the front of the boy's shirt and pulling him upwards, ending up with the Canadian straddling the albino's lap.

Matthew's eyes widened as his hands automatically grabbed onto Gilbert's broad, wet shoulders, his legs wrapped around the man's waist, their faces centimeters apart. The two stared at each other for the longest time, different thoughts going through their minds as they did so.

Gilbert's eyes, being this close up to the Canadian, were immediately drawn to the pair of soft, wet, pink lips in front of him. He remembered how they looked last night, what he had thought about them last night. It was then that he came to a decision; If he already kissed those lips once before, then it was alright for him to do it again, despite it being another guy. At this moment, he didn't care, he just wanted to relive and hopefully remember the first time he had.

Matthew felt an arm around his waist tighten as a hand reached up and began stroking his cheek with the thumb of that hand. His blond eyebrows pulled together in slight confusion as he continued to stare at Gilbert, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He tried moving away, planning to get out like he had said, but the arm around his waist wouldn't let him move from his spot on the albino's lap.

"G-Gilbert...?" Matthew spoke up, when suddenly a pair of lips pressed against his own, that hand that was caressing his face now at the back of his head.

His blue eyes flew wide open and he let out a muffled sound, his body automatically attempting to get away. He was unable to, of course, due to his small size compared to that of the albino's. He ripped his head away when he felt a hot tongue stroke his bottom lip, giving him just enough time to catch his breath before his mouth was attacked again.

"G-Gilb..ert...!" Matthew was able to whimper out between the forced kiss, his fingers digging into the man's shoulders. He was able to pull his head away once more, when suddenly the hand at the back of his head fisted, grabbing a bunch of blond hair with it, keeping him still as he stared up at the Prussian.

"Shut up." Was all he said.

Matthew opened his mouth to protest, but it was once again quickly covered by the other's, this time, a hot tongue slipping past his lips and into his own mouth. More muffled protests, nails digging into flesh, splashing and thrashing, when suddenly a sound stopped them both in their movements.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock. **_

Gilbert pulled away to look out towards the hallway, wondering what that sound was as Matthew gasped for breath beneath him, wiping his mouth off, face red.

"Matthew, you there? I don't have my keys, can ya let me in?" Rang out a rather American voice, easily reaching both of their ears.

"I-It's Alfred..." Matthew began, unable to form proper sentences without stuttering. Gilbert growled, not wanting to stop in what he had started not too long ago.

"I-If I don't answer it, he's going to break down the door, he knows we're home..." Matthew stated, a hand over his mouth in fear of it being taken once more. Another moment, and the knocks came again. This time, Gilbert growled and got up out of the tub, quickly grabbing the Canadian's arm and pulling him out with ease as well.

"Go answer the door, I'll stay in here then." He grumbled out, somewhat pushing the blond towards the hallway.

Matthew nodded, quickly rushing away to safety, leaving a soaking trail in his wake as water dripped down his clothed, drenched form. Gilbert simply closed the door after the blond, taking a moment before turning the lock and leaning against the wooden thing. He brought his hands up and rubbed his face, growling, ignoring all the crusted pancake batter caked into his hair and partially on his face.

"What the fuck did I just do..."

* * *

**A/N; Uh-Oh! Looks like someone lost a bit of control, hm? And b'aww, Alfred, you just know exactly when to ruin a good moment, don't you? Well, it looks as if the American will more than likely NOT enjoy what he's about to see next, don't you think? I sense more yelling, and perhaps a few punches here and there... But anyway, I thought I'd throw a bit of fanservice treaties to those of you starving for it. Although, I wonder what Matthew will think of Gilbert after this? Will he avoid him, kick him out, want to never see him again? Or do you think he's too nice to do that to a close friend of his Uncle's? Or just too nice in general? I guess we'll have to wait until next time, hm? I'm actually quite surprised at the length of this chapter, and wondering exactly how that towel around Prussia's waist stayed on! Until then, love you all~! **


	10. X Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia, nor any of the characters in it. They belong to their rightful owner(s), which most definitely is NOT me. XD So in the last chapter, we saw a bit of action on Gilbert's part, eh? Hope ya guys enjoyed it! In any case, I thought I'd attempt to sneak another chapter before finals, wish me luck! Until then, I do hope you guys enjoy the fanfic so far, all of your support means so much to me, you have no idea! Feedback = LOVE 8D OH AND LOL. I FORGOT TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION LAST CHAPTER, BUT... I-I don't THINK it's considered rape if they're dead...? HOW WOULD I KNOW? FFFFwheredidthatevencomefrom? LOL  
Note; This is a PruCan fanfiction, but there are hints of other pairings in here as well, so please, be warned!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten **

Earlier that day, the well known American had woken up quite early, being unable to sleep too properly from the horror movies he viewed the previous night. He had planned to stop by his apartment, apologize to Matthew, and gather a few things last night as well, but he and Kiku figured that the Canadian would've already been asleep, and the Asian man thought it was wise to go tomorrow morning, when Alfred was sure the blond was awake.

So he got out of bed, groggily dragged himself off of the rather small bed, exited the rather small room, and eventually found his way to the bathroom. He hadn't looked to check the time, nor did he care, he knew it was morning and he knew he had work to go to later, so he might as well get everything else over with before then. He'd be able to sneak a nap or two in at some point, he was sure.

Once he was out, Kiku was awake, though still in a pair of matching pajamas that had little rice-balls decorating the fabric because he needed to get in the shower too, and was merely waiting for the American to take his turn. After Alfred was done in the shower, he simply slipped on his clothes he had been wearing for the past few days staying with the Asian, and he had to agree with him, he really did need new clothes, the ones he was wearing were starting to smell pretty bad.

"Good morning, Alfred." Kiku said with a smile, glancing over before returning his attention back to the couple frying eggs in front of him. Alfred simply groaned a reply, sitting down on the ground at the very short table. He then leaned forward, face-planting his head onto the surface of the table, eyes closed, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Do you like your eggs scrambled, or...?" Kiku asked, looking over at him and giving a slight frown at his state of being. "I advised that you not watch anymore horror films last night." He added, shaking his head and scrambling the eggs anyway. He preferred them like that.

Alfred groaned a reply again, his glasses slightly off-kilter because he was pressing his face flat to the table.

A few moments later did the Asian walk to the table, setting the plate of breakfast in front of the man, as well as a cup of coffee. He then bowed, saying he was going to take a quick shower and get ready before driving Alfred to the apartment to grab his things.

Another groan later and the small Japanese man was off doing exactly what he had said, while the American slowly raised up an arm and pulled the plate towards him, preferring to scoop and shove all the food into his mouth for his chin never left the table.

Once the two were ready to go, they were off. Alfred was feeling much more awake thanks to the coffee and food he had been given, and was now sitting, although a bit cramped, in the passenger seat of a sleek, black vehicle, Kiku driving.

The two made small conversations on the ride, but for majority of it, they stayed silent and simply listened to the radio. It seemed to take only seconds to reach the apartment, Alfred thought to himself. He could've sworn he lived farther away. Maybe Kiku was driving fast?

"Do you want me to wait in the car, or go in with you?" The Asian's voice spoke up as he reached over and turned off the radio, looking at his blond friend.

Alfred took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out as he raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, his blue eyes scanning the front of the apartment building. There was a silent moment between the two as the American thought, but then answered with a small; "No, I'll be right out. It shouldn't take too long."

Kiku nodded and watched Alfred get out of the car, but before he shut the door, the American leaned down and smiled at the Asian, saying something along the lines of; "If I'm not out of enemy territory within eight minutes, I'm gonna need back up!" Winking, he shut the door, a laugh escaping his being as he walked into the apartment complex.

The Asian blinked, raising an eyebrow before his abysmal eyes switched to the clock. "Eight minutes...?"

Alfred stood at the door, having knocked quite a few times. A small frown tugged at his lips as his brows began to furrow. Matthew should be awake by now, it was well over ten o'clock, and the boy didn't have work today. What was taking him so long?

Another couple of knocks later and he finally heard someone call out; "I'm coming, please wait a moment!" After that, the American could've sworn he heard someone trip over something, but decided to shrug it off and watch as the doorknob unlocked and turned.

Alfred's eyes widened considerably at the sight before him.

"M-Matthew! What happened to you, you look like you were caught in a storm! Where's your glasses? I thought you were blind without them and is that... pancake batter...?"

The questions came flying out of the American's mouth so fast, the smaller blond had to step back a little, as if a huge gust of wind had hit him.

"U-Uhh, something like that, I guess." Was his reply after a few moments, his hand automatically coming up to pick out some dried pancake batter out of his hair.

Alfred simply watched, that shocked, 'what the fuck' expression still on his face. It was another moment before Matthew thought to invite him inside, and it wasn't long before the two stood in the living room, one twin soaking wet, the other simply... speechless, for once.

"So... did you come here for something, or...?" Matthew decided to break the awkward silence that began to fill the air. This made Alfred remember exactly why he had come and quickly snapped back into his earlier self.

"Uh, yeah, I needed to get some clothes because the ones Kiku has are like... way too small. And these ones are starting to smell bad." The American replied, grabbing the collar of his t-shirt and bringing it to his nose, sniffing and instantly dropping it, leaving a disgusted face in it's wake.

"O-Oh... I see." Was all the Canadian replied as he began to feel his stomach turn and his chest tighten. That's all he was here for, that's all his best friend wanted. Alfred hadn't come to see him because he missed him, because he missed his pancakes, no, of course not. The Canadian wasn't worth missing or stressing over. People simply walked all over him, quickly forgetting who he was, deciding that he wasn't even important enough to pass a second glance. Why would Alfred be any exception?

"Well... my stuff's in my room, so I'll just go and get it now..." Alfred awkwardly replied, not waiting for the Canadian to respond as he made his way past him, down the hall and to his room. He hadn't failed to notice the soaking trail leading from the bathroom, and the fact that there was a certain albino missing.

"Did that rapist guy leave already?" The American called back from his open bedroom as he pulled out a backpack and began stuffing clothes into it messily, deciding it wasn't worth the time to fold them.

Matthew didn't respond, he was still hurt from the phone call a couple nights ago. People had called him overly-sensitive when it came to stuff like this, but he couldn't help it. For once in his life, he felt special, he felt _wanted _by the American, but the phone call and this visit proved that all to be simply false.

So, staying quiet, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from spewing random nonsense and possibly start crying again, the Canadian made his way to the couch and sat down.

An all too familiar _crack _echoed throughout the living room.

Matthew didn't move. He was wishing and hoping with all his might that what he had just sat o and ultimately _broke _was _not _what he was thinking it was. After a second he leaned forward, reached under himself, and pulled out a pair of cracked, bent glasses.

The Canadian stared at them, his only pair of good glasses, and he had just broken them. Not only was he soaking wet, with pancake batter dried and stuck all in his hair, a rude, crude, hopeless, perverted man hiding in the bathroom, _and _his best friend leaving him in the dust as if their friendship meant nothing, but he had just broken his glasses.

There was no way any man could handle all of this crap happening to them in just one week.

It was just too much.

The blond simply took in a deep, shaky breath, attempting to not let the tears flow out of his eyes as he slid his broken and misshapen glasses onto his face with trembling hands. He then folded his hands in his lap, interlocking his fingers and squeezing a little too hard, remaining as calm as anyone would expect him to be.

He was Matthew Williams. The Canadian no one seemed to remember. The blond no one ever heard or cared to listen to. The guy that was always kind but no matter what he did it always went unnoticed. The man who, up until a few days ago, was having such a good, simple life. He was the calm person who seemed to take and handle everything, the one who always had something like a smile on his face, never complaining or whining. He did his jobs as instructed, no backtalk, no sass, nothing. He was taught that hard work payed off in the end, and that's the code he had gone by in his life time.

But this was just too much.

He was done. He was though putting up with people's crap he had to deal with daily. He was finished pleasing other people and never himself.

He just wanted to get away from everything. Even if for a little while before inevitably going back to his quiet, careful, unnoticed way of life.

The hot tears had long since overflowed in the man's eye, and he was well aware of it, but he didn't move to wipe them away. He wasn't going to pretend that he was alright just so other people didn't feel guilty or anything else on his part. He was a human being and by God he had as much right as anyone else did!

"Mattie?" Alfred called out, walking into the living room, a backpack slung over one shoulder as he looked at his twin standing near the center of the living room, seeming to stare at the ground.

"Uh, dude...?" The American asked again, walking towards him but stopping a couple feet away, distance between the two.

Matthew couldn't help but give a small, amused smile at this, although it wasn't from happiness or the like. Usually the American would've walked right up to him, but no, he decided to stay away. Decided to simply assume the man was alright and move on with his life, not giving a second glance back. Of course, that's how it always went. With everyone.

Alfred was no exception.

"Why did you come here, Alfred?" The question escaped the Canadian's mouth before he could even authorize it. His voice was acting out on it's own, his mind had no control, but he didn't care anymore. He just needed a little break from everything, and if everything wasn't going to just leave him alone, he'd just have to make them. Even if for a little while, even if it hurt them. He didn't care, he was hurt first, he was hurt too, he had the right to do whatever else anyone else could. And he would.

The American blinked, a frown tugging at his lips in slight confusion. "Uhh... to get some clothes because the ones I'm wearing are...dirty...?" He answered, unsure.

"Is that all...?" Matthew asked, his hair still hiding his drenched face pretty well.

It was another second before Alfred responded, reaching up to scratch the back of his head nervously this time. This wasn't like Matthew to act like this, it was... strange.

"Yeah...well, no. Kiku told me I should apologize to you about...yeah."

"Is that so...?" It was at this point that the Canadian did look up, his face so full of sorrow and tears and anger, the small smile on his face doing nothing to hide any of it. The American couldn't help but take a step back, his eyes widening in shock at the sight before him.

"So you're going to apologize because _someone else _told you that you should?" The smaller blond asked, his voice shaky, the tears still coming, but not as rapidly as before.

"Well, yeah..." Was all Alfred could manage at that point, his blue eyes shifting every which way, unable to look straight at the Canadian because guilt had started to build up whenever he did, and he never liked that feeling, so why not avoid it as much as possible...?

"Let me see if this is correct... If _I'm _correct in my understanding of you leaving me, worrying me to the point where I couldn't sleep or eat, calling me and making me sob my eyes out, and then you suddenly coming back _just _for a pair of clothes, but decided to add in a quick apology, a quick 'sorry', just because someone else told you to?"

The American didn't know how to respond as he watched his smaller twin step closer to him, his feeble voice suddenly getting louder with each step.

"You think that everything would be alright if you just said a quick 'sorry' before running out the door, leaving me behind as if I didn't matter at all? As if I hadn't driven you to work, picked you up, made breakfast for you every morning and sometimes brought lunch and dinner to you at the bar because I _knew _you couldn't eat until your shift was over? As if I was just some ghost that had no place in the world? No place in your heart or life?"

Matthew took the last step closer, their chests almost touching as the smaller Canadian practically glared up into his ex-best friend's eyes, his voice suddenly, and dangerously low.

"Well, _Alfred_, things don't quite work like that."

And with that, the Canadian pulled back his fist, and a split second later, connected it with Alfred's face.

The American instantly stumbled back, his hands automatically coming up to cover his throbbing, pained face, the backpack sliding away from his shoulders and his back slamming up against the mantle, hard enough to knock most of the items down on it, shattering against the tiles that were in front of the fire place that replaced carpet, including a small picture fame that held a picture of the two blonde's.

Alfred let out a pained sound, keeling over as automatic tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, but never fell. When he pulled his hand away, he saw blood, and when he reached up and lightly touched his nose, he had to rip his hand away it hurt like hell.

The 'always-calm' Canadian simply watched, his fist trembling in pain from the force of the hit.

"You broke my goddamn nose...!" Alfred practically screamed, looking up at Matthew, his voice slightly muffled because his hand was held tightly over his face, attempting to prevent the blood from falling. That plan failed slightly, because Matthew could easily see crimson liquid dripping down onto the carpet, droplets soaking into it.

"Whoa, what the fuck just happened!" Rang out Gilbert's voice as he appeared in the living room, a t-shirt and sweats on. Probably the ones the Canadian had loaned him the first night he was here. The blond could easily see the dried batter still in the man's hair and around his hairline, on his face a little. He was willing to bed that the man wasn't even wearing any underwear either.

Alfred's eyes widened a bit further, in slight annoyance when he turned and saw the Prussian, automatically responding with a question of his own.

"Why the hell are _you _still here?" Again, his voice was muffled and Gilbert simply stared in slight disgust and horror at the obvious blood getting every where. He then looked at Matthew, clearly see the man had been crying, and apparently still was, standing not too far away.

"What did you do to him, man? He's bleeding...!" Gilbert asked, eyes wide.

Matthew didn't turn his head to look back at him as he responded, shrugging. "I didn't hit him hard enough to break his nose. He's fine, just throwing a tantrum like all little, immature, childish people do."

"What the hell is _that _supposed to mean now?" Alfred retorted, turning back to face Matthew.

The Canadian simply shrugged.

"I didn't know you were hard on hearing either, Alfred." The cruel sarcasm began to seep into his voice, not going unnoticed by the other two.

"Lookit here you little...!" Alfred yelled, stomping towards Matthew, a hand raising up to jab his finger into the smaller twin's chest with each syllable that he spoke.

"I came here to apologize, but you can definitely count that out! You obviously don't deserve one from me!" He yelled, his hand still over his face.

Matthew's eyes narrowed as he slapped the man's hand away, shoving him back as he replied with a loud; "Like I'd even _want _a stupid apology from someone as dumb as you!"

At this, the American glared and a second later grabbed the collar of the Canadian's shirt with both hands, yanking him forward.

Both of them went at it like like two starved lions fighting over the last bit of food.

And sharing was not an option.

Matthew kicked, scratched, hit, while the American held tightly onto the color of the man's shirt, using his other hand to somewhat block the attacks coming at him. He was easily able to lift the smaller male up with just one arm, but as Matthew let out a small, pained sound from being levitated off the ground - even it if was half an inch, the back of his shirt-collar was beginning to dig into the skin on his neck a bit too painfully for him to ignore - Kiku had ran in, yelled out Alfred's name and dove at him, his small arms wrapping around his middle and attempting to rip the raging American away.

At the same time, Gilbert had run up and grabbed Matthew's waist, and together the two were able to separate the fighting clones.

"Calm down, Alfred!" Kiku yelled out, his arms tightening around the man's middle, holding him back with all he had. He was definitely much stronger than his size made people assume him to be.

"Cool it, man!" Gilbert shouted, his arms still around the thrashing Canadian's waist, holding him up in the air as Matthew kicked and hit and protested, not showing any sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Just get that guy outta here! I'll deal with him, you two just go!" The Prussian shouted at the Asian man before one of Matthew's hands hit in the face while the two were rushing out of the building after Alfred had grabbed his back pack.

Once the door shut, Gilbert let go of the raging Canadian, quickly spinning the man around and grabbing his shoulders, staring down at him.

"What the fuck's gotten into you?" He shouted, only to have himself shoved away by the smaller blond.

"Get the hell away from me!" Was all Matthew replied with as he began pacing around the room.

"Dude, calm dow-" The Prussian was quickly cut off as Matthew walked up to him, a finger pointed in the albino's face.

"Don't you _dare _tell me to calm the hell down! You have absolutely no right to do so!" Matthew shouted, but quickly gave a cheerless laugh, backing up.

"Geez, sorry! But you didn't have to hit that dumbass friend of yours! From what I heard, it's not like he said anything ba-"

"Anything bad? Anything _bad_?" Matthew cut him off, turning towards him, eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. "The only reason, and I mean the _only _reason we were fighting to begin with was because of _you_!" He shouted, jabbing his finger into the man's chest.

"What the hell do you mean _me_?" Gilbert shouted back, easily grabbing Matthew's wrist and not letting go when the Canadian struggled for a moment.

"If you hadn't walked into our lives, me and Alfred would be perfectly fine! _I _would be perfectly fine! My job would be, Uncle Francis would be, Alfred would be! We'd all be perfectly happy without _you _to screw everything up! It's your goddamn _fault_!" With this, Matthew began hitting Gilbert's chest, trying to get his captured wrist free but his other hand was quickly imprisoned, but not for long.

The Prussian gave a loud shout, jumping back when he felt a pair of rather sharp teeth clamp down onto his arm, hard. The two pulled away from each other and as Prussian was examining the deep bite - although not deep enough to draw blood, thank God - Matthew was wiping off his mouth, the hot tears flowing once more.

"You fucking _bit _me! Who the hell does that anymore?" The man shouted, looking up at the Canadian.

There was a small moment of silence as the blond didn't reply back, but when he did, his voice was so soft, the Prussian wasn't sure whether or not he had heard him right.

"Get out."

"What...?" Gilbert asked, his voice soft and unsure. He had heard what the man had said, he just didn't want to believe he heard him _right_.

Another short moment of silence passed before Matthew lifted his head up, blue eyes staring at crimson ones.

Gilbert nearly took a step back from the sight. The Canadian was no longer angry nor showed signs of ever being so. He had gotten out all his built up rage, and now was simply left with a terrible look of sorrow and just all out sadness left upon his features. It was almost impossible to look at him straight.

"Please, Gilbert. Leave... I-I... I don't want to ever see you again." With those quiet words, the blond sat down on the couch, head low, hands in lap, slightly hunched over and tears falling, some landing on the cracked, broken lenses, and some landing on his lap, adding to the water already soaked into his shorts.

The Prussian opened his mouth, as if to say something while he took a step forward, a hand reaching out towards him, but he was quickly stopped.

"Just... stay out of my life..." Matthew whispered, his voice cracking, proving that he was crying again. Looking closer, Gilbert could easily see the boy's form trembling horribly, either from being soaked and chilled, or just out of stress from all that had happened previously.

Gilbert pulled his hand back, letting his arm fall at his side once more before he began walking towards the door, slipping on his shoes with ease, and walking out of the apartment.

Before the albino closed the door, he looked over his shoulder, though not quite at the Canadian.

"I'm sorry."

And without another word, the man left, closing the door behind him.

**

* * *

A/N; OHDEAR. LE'GASP. OMG. HOLY BAWLS. OHMYGOD. YES YES, HOW COULD I WRITE SOMETHING SO TRAGIC? Well, because I can XD I'm sorry if most of you don't like this chapter, mainly because of Matt's EXTREME OOCness, but it had to be done. I have amazing futures for this, and I want it to come out just right, and I did say in the last chapter that a few punches were going to be thrown, not to mention an early reader of mine kind of suggested that Matthew give Gil a piece of his mind ;D Eitherway, do not fret, young/old/middleaged/pedophilic readers! The two will soon reunite and you'll get quite a hot scene for your long patience! 8D Until then, feedback would be amazing, and I love you all! R&R! Or Prussia will invade your vital regions! **


	11. XI Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia, nor any of it's characters. They belong to their rightful owners, which most definitely is NOT me. Hey, guys! I have to thank ALL of my fans that read this story, I got so many reviews last chapter, it made my heart melt, and originally, I was gonna wait to update the next chapter after finals, but I just can't starve all of you! The only bad thing is that you're gonna wish I waited so I can get this next chapter done faster, because I can assure you that you're gonna want more FAST. xD Wish me luck on the finals! Lot's of studyin', and then winter break! This means more chapters! Anyway, I love you all!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"You got kicked out _why_, exactly, _mon ami_?" The blond Frenchman asked, leaning against the counter as he stared at the albino in question.

Gilbert didn't answer right away as he sat at one of the empty tables in the small pastry shop, his crimson eyes drawn to the window, watching as people passed by. Thankfully, Francis was smart enough to recognize that his closest pal was in a terrible mood and closed the shop early, shooing out and apologizing to the customers that were occupying the shop at the time.

Of course, the horrid clothing and dried pancake batter, as well as the few scratches his arms wore, could've been a hint as to his terrible mood, but Francis had allowed him to use the shower that was in the back of the store to clean up, so at least the batter was gone.

"I ruined his life... that's what he said anyway." The albino finally answered. Francis nodded, pursing his lips and giving a small 'M'hmm' sound in reply, his fingers interlocking.

"And how is this?" The blond pursued in his line of interrogation.

Gilbert growled, shooting the Frenchman a look that obviously told him to mind his own business.

"Hey, you're the one who came to _moi _for help, I have all the right in the world to hear the whole thing. Consider it payment for letting you use my private shower and losing today's profits." Francis replied, holding up his hands in an almost surrender-like pose.

The Prussian scowled, hunching over and resting his chin in the palm of his hand, continuing to stare out the window.

"Fine, whatever, I might've... _kissed _him a little." He muttered, nearly inaudible. He didn't have to look to know that the Frenchman's eyes had widened and he straightened in shock.

"You don't kiss someone _a little_, Gil. When did this all happen?" The blond asked, taking this moment to walk over and sit at the same table the albino was at, seating himself across from his friend. This was quite some interesting news to the man's ears, and he wasn't about to let the chance to hear it all get away from him just yet.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed to a glare, and even though he wasn't looking at Francis, it was definitely directed at him.

Another moment of silence passed between the two before the albino finally gave in, figuring that he really had no choice _but _to explain to the Frenchman, considering the fact that he really had no where else to go anyway.

And so, with a rather large, groaning sigh, the Prussian crossed his arms on the table and turned to face his friend, getting positioned so he was more comfortable.

"I guess it started at that bar, or something... the one Antonio, you, and I used to drink a lot at, y'know?" The Prussian began, waiting for a nod before continuing. "Apparently, that was the first time I saw the kid and I was already drunk at the time, skipping work and getting fired and all, and assumed she was a girl, and I guess I kissed her or something. That dumbass American kept calling me 'rapist' and shit, so whatever happened, happened. I woke up under a bench quite a bit a way from the place, got picked up by Ludwig and-"

"Skip to the good parts, _sil vous plait._" Francis had interrupted, smiling kindly at the glare sent towards him. Gilbert rolled his eyes and continued.

"I was at a bus stop, he happened to get off at that bus stop and apparently didn't live too far away, and had done a lot of shopping. I helped him bring his bags back home, it was raining so we both changed clothes and he put them in the dryer and said I could leave after. We ended up watching some retarded movie and falling asleep, and that dumbass American walked in and freaked the fuck out before leaving in a rush. Never came back, turns out he's living with this little Asian."

"Kiku, I believe." Francis automatically stated, earning himself a questioning look from the Prussian but simply nodded for him to proceed.

"But yeah, just so dumbass wouldn't freak out anymore, because he remembered I was the one who had apparently 'assaulted' his friend, the kid ended up making up this story saying he knew me and how I used to work here but got fired and all this shit, and since I didn't have anywhere to live or work at that point, I took advantage of the situation, being the asshole I know I am, and said I was allowed to live there until I could afford my own place, yadda yadda..."

"So _that's _how you got to live there... and Matthew couldn't refuse or else that'd ruin his whole story with Alfred, I see."

"Yeah, whatever. After that, I came to work here that one time, we went home, but then he had some sort of mental breakdown or some shit like that and ended up crying himself to sleep."

"Mental breakdown? Oh dear... that's terrible. I knew it'd happen at some point or another, I should've figured _you'd _be the one to make him snap." Francis stated, chuckling a bit as he interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on them, smirking at the Prussian. Crimson eyes glared back at them.

"Whatever, the next morning, I hopped in the shower and he woke up just as I was getting out. He lost his glasses and needed to be lead to the kitchen to make pancakes, spoutin' shit like he wasn't a 'real' Canadian if he couldn't at least make fuckin' pancakes, blindfolded. After a moment, he obviously needed help, but the mixer fucked up and then this whole mess turned up and...and uh..."

It was at this point that the Prussian was hesitant to go on, his eyes shifting somewhere other than Francis' face. The blonde's eyes narrowed in wonder as he tilted his head, watching the albino.

"And then...?" He encouraged the other to go on.

"I, uh... kinda.. may have kissed him again, after nearly drowning him or something." The crimson eyed man grumbled out his words, but luckily Francis had known him long enough to understand what he was saying.

The Frenchman's eyebrow quirked up into an arch. "Oh, really...? And did Matthew support this at all, _mon ami_?" He asked, his voice changing tones to a more serious one.

"...Not reeeaaalllyy... but that dumbass appeared at the door and he left to answer it while I stayed hidden in the bathroom an' shit, but after a few minutes, I heard him yelling and things breaking so I changed back into these clothes and ran out. Kid had punched the guy in the nose and was just flipping the fuck out, I mean, seriously... they _both _were punching and yelling and the Asain and I had to separate them. After they left, I tried to ask him what the hell was wrong but he just told me to get the fuck out and leave him alone."

"Hmm. I see." Was all Francis said, still staring at Gilbert, his eyes half-lidded in thought. "And then, not knowing where else to go, you walked in the streets, bare-footed, covered in batter, and those dirty clothes on all the way to here, where you knew I'd be at, is that right?"

Gilbert nodded.

"Well," The Frenchman said, his smile back in place as he put his hands flat against the table. "let me ask you... is my little Matthew aware that you're gay?'" His tone was light again.

At this, the albino shot the blond a dark glare, his hands tightening on his arms. "I'm not a fuckin' faggot. I'm as straight as a fucking _ruler_, Francis."

At this, the Frenchman gave a small laugh, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth. "Ah, but you didn't _use _to be. If you hang around me and Antonio, Gilbert, you're definitely gay. The only reason you now _hate _them is because your brother chose his male lover over you, isn't that right?"

"French people need to learn to shut the hell up." Was all the Prussian said, before adding; "And whatever, it doesn't matter anymore, that guy kicked me out and never wants to lay eyes on me again so what the fuck ever. I'll just go to the bar and fuck some chicks the rest of my life, like a _straight _man does."

"A straight man with no life."

"Goddammit, Francis!" Gilbert yelled, his fist coming down onto the table and glaring death at the blond who was only laughing at him right now.

"_Oui_, whatever you say, _mon ami_...!" The Frenchman laughed out, quickly calming down and adding; "Well, the only thing I can really say for you is that you're basically screwed, Gil." A few more chuckles escaped the happy blond.

"Gee, thanks, that's a lot of fuckin' help." The albino retorted, rolling his eyes as the blond stood up from his seat, shrugging.

"I'm sorry, but there's not much I can do for you. It's not as if you two were an actual couple prior to this, otherwise I'd be able to convince my little nephew to get back with you. But since you're only drive was just plain _sex_, and you didn't even really know the boy to begin with, I can't just very well walk up to him and tell him to forgive and apologize to you. It's irrational." Francis replied, a small frown on his face when suddenly a certain civilian walking past the large windows caught his eye.

A smirk appeared on his lips as his blue eyes looked back at Gilbert.

"Perhaps you won't _need _my help, _mon ami_." Francis said.

The Prussian looked up at him, about to ask why, when suddenly the little bell above the door rang, and in walked a certain Canadian.

"Hey, Uncle Francis, I was wondering if you could-" Matthew stopped mid-sentence and mid-step when his eyes locked with red ones, the door closing behind him.

"Ah, Matthew! What a wonderful surprise! I was just talkin' to Gil here for a minute, what did you want?" Francis asked, as if he couldn't feel the tension rise in the atmosphere around them.

"U-Uh..." The Canadian began, looking at the older blond, forcing himself to ignore the pair of crimson eyes that were glued onto him. "I-I just came to drop off his clothes so you can give them to him, he left them at my house, but... I can see that's not really needed, since he's right there." Matthew was yelling at himself in his mind, realizing that of course this would be the first place the Prussian would come to, and why was Francis just nodding and smiling away as if he couldn't feel the awkward tension in the air? He kicked Gilbert out of his house not hours before! Talk about _awkward_.

"_Oui, _you can just give them to him here." Francis stated, turning and leaning over towards the Prussian, whispering in his ear. _"Apologize_."

"Y-Yeah, but-" Matthew began, but was quickly cut off by his uncle.

"Ah, Matthew, you look a bit tired, don't you? Are you sleeping well?" Francis asked, already knowing the _real _answer he knew his nephew wouldn't ever admit, but he was just buying time to close the shades over the windows and the door.

The Canadian opened his mouth to answer, but was once again, cut off before he could even speak.

"Oh, that's interesting, _oui_. But, alas, I must get going, I have to find a certain little Englishman. You two have fun!" And with that, the older blond quickly opened the door and walked out, locking it before leaving the two other males in the darkened shop.

Instantly Matthew began to fidget in his spot where he was standing, his hands squeezing and unsqueezing themselves. Gilbert hadn't moved from his spot in the chair as he just watched the blond, a blank expression on his face... or was that a small glare?

"I-I left your clothes in my c-car, so I-I'll just go get them and lea-" Matthew began, but jumped and shut his mouth when the Prussian loudly got up from his chair, not bothering to push the thing back under the table as he started walking towards the blond.

"No need, I'll get a new pair, you can go ahead and burn those ones. I'm sure it'll make you feel a little better, right?" He said, a rather aggressive tone sticking to his voice against his will. He didn't mean to sound angry, but in truth, he kind of was.

"I-I..." Matthew began, taking a step back with each step that was taken by the Prussian. He easily scooted around the tables, his wide, blue eyes never leaving those rather frightening red ones that stabbed into his mind.

"You what? I can't really understand people who can't talk properly. You should probably go see a professional about your stuttering. It's fucking annoying as shit, sometimes, y'know?" What the hell was wrong with him? He needed to _apologize, _not insult him! Gilbert continued to mentally kick himself as he proceeded to advance onto the smaller blond.

It wasn't long before Matthew regrettably felt the cold, hard wall behind him, the texture of the floral wallpaper all too familiar as he practically tried to _melt _into the wall, watching with frightened eyes as the Prussian stopped directly in front of him, staring him down.

Gilbert, now that he wasn't even a foot away from the smaller male, could easily see that the Canadian had been crying long after the albino had taken his leave. A small pang of guilt started to build up in the albino's chest as his features softened and a hand came up to stroke the smaller man's cheek, but stopped himself when Matthew had turned his head away from the touch.

A groaning sigh escaped the albino's lips, his eyes rolling before looking back down at Matthew who was closely watching him.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay...?"

At these words, the blonde's eyebrows furrowed, as if he were confused. The Prussian scowled and let his head fall back, staring at the ceiling as he spoke.

"I'm sorry for ruining your little perfect life, alright? Sorry for assaulting you when I was drunk, for making your friend leave and..." He looked back down at the blond before continuing. "For making you cry. I already know I'm an asshole, a rather awesome one, but an asshole nonetheless, and that I was the one who fucked everything up for you, alright? Better now?"

Matthew's eyebrows raised up, his mouth falling open slightly, as if to say something, but his eyebrows pulled back down again, into an almost angry look.

"No, I'm _not _better, because my best friend is _never _gonna forgive me, and I'm going to have to leave the apartment because I won't be able to pay for it with my job alone, and I have no where else to live so I'll have to move back to Canada-" Matthew began, but was quickly cut off by the Prussian.

"Dear God, shut up!" He yelled, slamming his hands on either side of the blond and leaning in, crimson eyes glaring into frightened blue ones. "I told you I was sorry, didn't I? I'll get a job and give you my checks to help pay for your damn place, I'll fuckin' apologize to that dumbass, just please, for the love of _God_, stop nagging at me like some whiny bitch! I'm already aware that it's all my fault and- ...oh, please, _please_, tell me you're not crying again?" The albino asked, pulling away a little, watching tears gather in the corners of the blonde's eyes.

He groaned again, pushing himself off the wall, his hands going to his hair as he walked away a few steps before turning back to face the Canadian who was trying their hardest not to cry, it looked like.

"Look, I _deeply apologize _about all the shit I caused, and for making you cry...what? Three times now? Dear Jesus..." Gilbert stated, rubbing his hand over his face.

"You'd honestly do all that just so I'd forgive you...?" Matthew finally spoke up, his voice wavering slightly from the tears that he attempted to wipe away with his sleeve as he stared at the albino.

The Prussian turned towards him, arms back at his sides, and nodded. "Yeah. I'll even write 'sorry' a million-trillion times on your driveway in chalk, if it'll make you feel better, so, please..." he walked back up to the blond, his hands raising up to the man's face, pushing his glasses up and out of the way to wipe the tears off of his cheeks out of pure instinct.

"Just stop crying already, Matthew."

The Canadian's eyes widened when he heard his name come out of the oth er man's mouth, and instantly his cheeks began heating up, realizing the albino's hands were still holding his face rather gently.

"I-I'll forgive you if you answer one question." The blond suddenly asked, his voice soft and his eyes shifting away timidly.

The Prussian blinked, eyebrows raising up at how easy he was being forgiven for all the shit he's caused. "Uh, sure, shoot."

"You said you weren't gay. I-If that's true... then earlier, in the bathroom..." Matthew's voice wore down into silence, unable to finish as his face turned even redder, but hoped it couldn't be seen in the dim lighting of the store.

Gilbert's eyes widened at what the smaller male said, his eyebrows nearly going up to his hairline in surprise. "U-Uh..." He began, looking around as if the store's contents would provide some sort of excuse for him. When it didn't, he looked back down at the Canadian staring up at him, and instantly his crimson orbs were drawn to the male's slightly-parted lips, and he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Let's just fuckin' say you're special." And with those words, he crushed his lips against the Canadian's, earning himself a shocked gasp and he used the opportunity to slide his tongue into the blonde's mouth. It didn't take him long to notice that the smaller man wasn't fighting back, but was actually _kissing _him back instead. He debated on pulling away just to ask why, but quickly thought against it when Matthew let out a small sound.

The Canadian rested his hands against the albino's chest, unsure about pushing the man away or not when his fingers clung to the fabric of the shirt of their own accord. He easily felt one of the Prussian's hands move down to rest on his hip as the other moved to the back of his head, angling his neck back when Gilbert pulled away, allowing the blond to catch his breath as the albino kissed, sucked, and nipped at his neck before attacking his mouth again.

In truth, Matthew had no idea why he wasn't fighting back like before. Perhaps it was because he was too tired from the days events to even try, or because he was just too happy inside when he heard his name being called out by someone else, someone who _remembered _it, someone that was willing to go so far just to say _sorry _for all the trouble they had caused him.

Either way, he didn't care. He had never been kissed before like this, and it felt... _right_. He didn't care that the other person was a guy, like him, he didn't care that this man, the one that pulled him closer just now, had screwed up most of his life. He was Matthew Williams, and by golly he had a right to care about and enjoy whatever he wanted, like any other human being!

The blonde's mental triumph didn't last long when he felt a cold, calloused hand slip under his shirt, gliding over his smooth body. He gasped, instinctively pulling away, panting.

Gilbert only smirked as he brought his other hand down to join the other, pushing the Canadian up against the wall, his hands traveling all over the man's torso as his mouth attacked the male's neck again.

"G-Gil..bert...ah!" Matthew panted out, but quickly yelped when he felt the man's knee start to grind itself between his legs. Instantly, he tried pushing the albino away, but to no avail. His shaking arms held no strength in them whatsoever, and his resistance only proved to encourage the Prussian's actions even more because he quickly felt a sharp bite on his neck.

"G-Gilbert, s-st...sto..." The Canadian couldn't even finish his sentence as he panted, feeling heat rapidly build up in his lower abdomen against the rhythmic movements of the man's leg against his groin.

The albino grinned, bringing his mouth to the other's ear as he whispered. "You're getting turned-on by what I can do to you, hm...?" It was true, he could feel the boy's crotch getting harder with each movement his knee made against him.

Matthew quickly shook his head against the words the Prussian had spoke, his fingers gripping the man's arms a little tighter, his knees attempting to pull together but was unable to. He let out a small moan when Gilbert rubbed a bit harder, but he quickly bit down on his bottom lip, silencing any sounds that attempted to escape him.

The Prussian's grin only widened. If the Canadian wasn't going to admit how good he could make him feel, then he'd just have to show him.

The blond gasped again when he felt hands quickly undo the button and zipper on his shorts. Instantly, his own hands were down there, attempting to stop Gilbert, but his wrists were quickly grabbed and pinned above his head with one hand, rendering them useless.

"G-Gil- mmph!" Matthew began, only to be cut off when the Prussian attacked his mouth, silencing him. The blonde's squirming did nothing to stop the hand that slid into the front of his underwear, cold fingers wrapping around his half-hard member. Muffled protests escaped his mouth as he felt himself being stroked not long after.

Gilbert's hand proceeded to grab and glide and knead the delicate flesh until it was fully erect, his motions quickly changing to that of pumping and squeezing, earning whimpers and moans from the smaller male.

The Canadian ripped his head away from the kiss, panting hard in an attempt to catch his stolen breath before biting his lip against another moan, his hips beginning to buck and move against the rough, skilled hand touching his most private area.

"O-Oh, God... Gilber..t.." He gasped out, his heart pounding in his ears, face red. His glasses that were previously resting on the top of his head had long since fallen to the floor below them.

The Prussian only smirked, his hand still at work as he stared at the expressions and emotions running across the blonde's face, trying to ignore the own tent in his pants that desperately demanded attention. He would deal with that later.

Matthew could easily feel the heat building up in his lower stomach, more and more until it was almost unbearable. He was educated well enough to know what was coming next, so he threw his head back as far as it could go, eyes screwing shut as a loud moan echoed out of him when he finally went over the edge, feeling himself release into the other man's hand, the ball of heat in his stomach erupting into a wave of pleasure that rippled throughout his whole body, causing his knees to buckle and his limbs to shake.

The Prussian's satisfied smirk widened greatly, pulling his semen-covered hand away, as well as letting go of the boy's wrist when he saw the man begin to slide down the wall, watching him sit down on the tiled flooring, a panting mess, the blonde's practically-dead arms falling to his sides, the male's body too exhausted overall to move.

The albino stared at his hand for a moment, crimson eyes scanning before bringing it to his mouth, licking his fingers clean, tasting. He licked his lips as he then knelt down in front the spent Canadian, one knee on the floor as he placed his elbow on the other one, his darkened eyes grinning in absolute amusement, smirk unfaltering.

"Now you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He stated nonchalantly, as if nothing had just happened between the two.

Matthew continued to attempt to catch his breath as he looked at Gilbert, but his eyes were quickly drawn to the obvious buldge in the man's pants. His face flushed again as his blue eyes widened. "Y-You're..." he couldn't finish his sentence, his eyes unmoving.

The Prussian's eyebrows raised up as he followed the other's gaze. "Oh, yeah." He said, looking back up and smiling at the blond. "Well, we can take care of that back at your place because I'm sure as hell you'd rather get fucked in your own bed back at home than over a table here." His smile didn't waver one bit.

The Canadian's eyes widened as he straightened. "W-what?" He shouted, not fast enough to stop the other man from reaching into his sweater-pocket and grabbing his car-keys. "H-hey, what the he-" he was cut off.

"I'm driving. Now, hurry up and pull your pants on, or I _will _fuck you here." And with that, the albino stood up, quickly grabbing Matthew's arm and pulling him to his feet quite easily.

Matthew instinctively re-buttoned his pants, bending over to grab his gla sses, but before he could even put them on or protest, he was being dragged out the door towards the car by a rather impatient, and obviously sex-hungry Prussian.

What had the Canadian gotten himself into...?

* * *

**A/N; I TOLD you guys you'd hate me for stopping right here...! But hey, it's only a few days of finals and then I'm free for two weeks! Not that long to wait for the next chapter I'm sure you've ALL been waiting for, hm? I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed or sloppy, my writing program was giving me trouble with typing, and it's reaaaallly late and I have school tomorrow. WOOP DE DOO DA DAY. Anyway, I still hope you all enjoy it eitherway! And I do hope you all can wait a couple days for the next, obviously-steamy chapter, hm? (I promise America won't be a cock-blocker this time!) Until then, R&R, or Prussia shall deny you of your Prunada magic! D:**


	12. XII Chapter 12

**Diclaimer; I don't own Hetalia, nor any of it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s). Hai, guys, long time since I updated, hm? And it's already Tuesday! D8 Finals are WAY OVER, so where've I been, man? Well, I took a couple days break 'cause I wasn't motivated to do the next chapter, 'cause I've been re-thinking it. Sadly enough, I'm extremely EXTREMELY sorry to say that the FULLONYAOI moment will have to wait, just a few more chapters, I swear! And that doesn't mean I won't give you guys your daily fanservice of the two~! ...whydoIstillfeellikeI'? Oh well~! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

The ride home seemed excruciatingly long to the blond Canadian as he sat in the passenger seat, eyes out the window, trembling hands crossed and resting on his lap as the albino drove down various streets and lanes.

What was he doing here? Oh yeah, he had been jerked off by _another guy _back at the cafe, and rather than getting screwed over a table, the Prussian felt it would be more comfortable for him to be screwed at home. For some reason, Matthew doubted the man cared about his _comfort, _but more like his own _satisfaction_, the one clearly creating a tent in the man's pants.

This thought brought an embarrassed blush to the Canadian's face, and he attempted to stop his hands from shaking, but he couldn't make them. They just kept on trembling, physically acting out the emotional storm going on inside him to the best of their ability. Each passing moment, his heart leaped, and his stomach sunk. It was a horrid combination, and he nearly felt like puking but kept himself from doing so inside his own truck.

Each inch the truck drove, each bump it went over, each stop it made only made him even more nervous, and soon his shoulders began trembling. What the hell was he doing? He was headed towards his home to get screwed by some man he's only known for a little more than a _week_! That was absolutely ridiculous! Not to mention he was quite sure he was _straight_, and hadn't Gilbert said he was as well? Then why had the man done what he had done back at the cafe?

None of it made sense, and only proved to worsen Matthew's condition.

The Canadian's gut feeling got worse and worse when the apartment building came into view, and they soon pulled into the driveway, engine shutting off, driver's door opening and quickly shutting with eager. Knowing that Gilbert would start questioning or yelling at him for being slow, Matthew quickly followed suit, pulling out his house keys as they walked up the stairs to his apartment.

His breathing quickened with every step, and it took a few moments for him to even get the key in the hole to unlock the door, but more thoughts and doubts kept turning up in his mind with each passing second. Something was wrong, he didn't want this, no, definitely not. He'd barely known the Prussian, and they were both _men_! It just wasn't right, according to society, it was very, very _wrong._

Gilbert had made it plainly obvious he could care less about what society wanted.

The Canadian decided, as he turned the door knob and opened the door, that he'd tell Gilbert his thoughts, tell him he didn't want to _do it_, not now at least, and hopefully the man would understand, and everything would be alright. Yeah, that was the plan. That'd work.

But as Matthew closed the door once the two were inside, gaining confidence to tell the Prussian _no_, once the door gave a loud _click, _signifying it's closing, the blond was instantly turned around and pressed up against the large block of wood, lips crushing painfully against his, tongue attacking his mouth and invading without his permission. Cold, calloused hands eagerly slid under the fabric of his shirt, exploring every inch of his upper body as humanly possible.

"M-Mmph..! G-Gilbert..!" The blond was able to speak out, ripping his mouth away from the albino's, his considerably smaller hands pressing as hard as they could against the man's chest, attempting to push him away.

The Prussian simply growled, lust fogging his mind as his hands instantly grabbed Matthew's wrists, pinning them against the door, his mouth attacking the smaller man's neck, nipping and biting painfully against each protest that entered his ears.

Matthew couldn't help but give a loud yelp of pain against the suddenness of the bites. What the hell was going on? The albino was clearly not listening to him and not only was he unable to push or get the man away, but it seemed like he was going to get raped in his _own home_.

"G-Gilbert! P-Please...!" The blond shouted out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he began struggling against the other male. He could feel the hands around his wrists tighten considerably against his words, but Gilbert pulled away and looked at him, his face showing irritation at the sudden interruption.

The Canadian knew he only had a limited amount of the man's attention, so he spoke quickly.

"S-stop, please... I d-don't think we should do this..." He breathed out, his voice low, and growing softer with every pant until he fell into silence, teary, blue eyes staring into that of fiery, crimson ones.

There was a rather long moment of silence as Gilbert practically _glared _at the boy, obviously pondering something in the back of his mind, trying to make a decision.

He closed his eyes and gave a loud groan, letting go of the blonde's wrists only to grab the front of the man's sweater and throw him roughly onto the couch.

Matthew let out a yelp, his cracked glasses falling off his face and onto the floor with the force of the push. He hoped that they didn't get any more damaged, he had to bend them back as best he could before just to _wear _the things without them falling off, but he couldn't do anything about the cracked lenses. He'd just have to take them in and get them repaired sometime soon, until then, he prayed they stayed together.

The blond blinked, wide eyes following the blurry, pale figure move towards him, stop, and then sit on the opposite side of the couch, a good couple feet away from him. He was able to focus his horrible sight just enough to watch the albino lean forward, elbows resting on his knees, hands cupping and rubbing his face, as if he were stressed or frustrated.

Matthew figured he probably was, being denied sex and everything.

The blond was just about to call out the man's name, but decided against it, fearing that it'd only tick the man off even more so then he currently was.

Another few moments of silence passed before the Prussian groaned, leaning back against the couch, his red eyes staring up at the ceiling. He could feel a small headache starting to form at the back of his skull, and he desperately tried shoo-ing it away with his mind, but it didn't seem to be working.

The silence was growing excruciatingly long, so the Canadian ground up as much courage he could muster in a situation like this, and decided to break the silence.

"S-sorry for yelling at you...earlier..." He whispered, staring at the albino but quickly looked away guiltily, the same feeling beginning to well up inside him as soon as he felt a hot glare hit him.

"Better be fuckin' sorry...damn..." The Prussian cursed, more to himself than anyone. "You could at least give me a warning next time you decide to go all ape-shit insane, y'know." He stated, a bit louder, a deadly tone to his voice that made the blond cringe away.

Gilbert didn't miss this small movement, and he quickly sighed, bringing up a hand to slide through his hair, groaning before saying; "Whatever, it's your goddamn house, you had a right to. There's no need to fuckin' apologize. So whatever." He added a shrug and cast a glance towards the blond.

Matthew slowly nodded, gulping, eyes pasted onto the floor, pretending he was looking for his glasses, but he obviously was not. There was a question, tons of questions, bubbling inside him that needed answers, one in particular.

Another gulp, and the Canadian spoke again, his voice even more quiet then before. "You said you weren't gay."

Gilbert turned his head this time to look at the younger male. "Yeah, and?" He shot back, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Then why...?" Matthew asked, not needing to finish the question for the Prussian to know what he was talking about.

"I told you, let's just say your fucking special."

"That's not a valid answer." Matthew's eyes met with Gilbert's and didn't falter in the least, not to mention his voice sounded a bit louder than before.

Gilbert instantly shot up, pushing himself off the back of the couch, glaring at the Canadian. "What the fuck is _that _supposed to mean?"

This time, Matthew's eyes shifted away, his eyebrows pulling slightly downward. He seemed a lot more confident than he was just a couple seconds ago. "I mean... I don't accept that as a real and rational reason to outright _attack _me." He emphasized the word, bringing up his arms as if to cross them, but then simply rest his hands on his lap once more.

The Prussian's eyes narrowed and he sat for a few moments, glaring at the younger male before speaking up.

"You said you weren't gay either."

At this, Matthew's gaze instantly shifted back to the albino's, eyes wide, eyebrows raised, as if surprised by his words.

"I-I'm not..!" He quickly replied, brows pulling together and fists clenching. The smirk that appeared across the other's face at his response was anything but relieving to the Canadian.

"Sure as hell didn't seem like it." And with those words, the man pounced. Gilbert lunged at Matthew and instantly pinned him down to the couch, one planted next to the blonde's head while the other was instantly beginning it's journey up the younger male's shirt.

Matthew's face flushed as he let out a desperate sound, his hands instantly going to attempt to stop the one traveling further and further up his torso, cold and calloused fingers exploring and claiming every inch of his front. Needless to say, his attempt was more failed than successful.

The boy froze when he felt hot breath against his neck and ear, rough, whispered words quickly entering the other's head.

"Admit it. You _like _what I do to you."

Before the Canadian could respond, the hand that was previously up his shirt was now at the front of his shorts, undoing the button with much more ease and experience than any _straight _man would ever have.

"W-Wait, Gilbert, s-stop!" The blond protested, his hands still attempting - and still in vain - to get the other, invading hand away from his most private area.

Gilbert groaned, pausing in his movements as he caught the other's gaze and kept it.

"Give me one good reason not to turn you over and fuck your brains out right now."

The man's words made Matthew's cheeks burn hot. Hotter than ever before. He had to force his eyes away from the other one's in order to gain enough voice to answer.

"I-I don't w-want..." He stuttered out, his voice mumbling and barely above a whisper.

The albino growled, his hand leaving the button only to press completely against the boy's crotch, a rough, slow pace forming. "You don't want _what_?" He demanded rather than asked.

The Canadian's eyes instantly flashed wide as he inhaled a sharp gasp, his now-trembling hands moving to the man's shoulders as if to push him away as his body began to squirm and writhe this way and that, knees rubbing together with the effort.

"I-I do..." He breathed out, fingers clenching the fabric of the Prussian's shirt.

"You _do_?" He asked, eyes narrowing, motions growing a bit rougher, as was his voice.

"N-No...I-I..." Matthew's eyes were clenched shut as he continued to move against the man's hand, not realizing that he had begun to move his hips in rhythm with the Prussian's.

"Well?" The crimson-eyed man smirked expectantly. "You better answer quick, you're already hard under there."

If possible, Matthew felt his cheeks grow hotter with the man's words. He had to say something, and fast, otherwise he'd have another whole load of laundry to do. So, gaining up everything he had inside of him, minus the hot feeling in his stomach for he knew nothing but a mess would come out of that, he threw his head back and yelled his words, clear as day.

"I don't wanna rush into this...!"

Gilbert froze. He stared at the gasping, flustered blond beneath him in slight surprise before his eyes narrowed in confusion, pulling his hand away and instead resting it next to the boy's head, opposite the other hand.

"What the hell do you mean by _that_?" He asked after a minute or two, giving Matthew a bit of time to calm himself down.

The blonde's hands didn't unhand the other's shirt, but he simply kept his eyes away from the other man's. There was a small battle going on in his head right now, and he had to make a decision...

And this time, Alfred wasn't here to help.

"I-I... I said I don't want to rush into..this..." He restated, earning a more confused look from the Prussian than before.

"And I said I don't know what the fuck you _mean _by that!" Gilbert yelled, frustration building up not only from being stopped and denied _twice, _but because he honestly didn't understand what the hell the Canadian was trying to say. He pushed himself off of the smaller male, sitting up and watching the other do the same.

"So..what? You admit that you're gay?" Gilbert asked, his tone more confused than angry at the moment before he added; "Well, what I just did _proves _you are, so don't bother answer-" He was cut off.

"It proves _your _gay too." Matthew stated, deep blue eyes staring directly into dark red ones that quickly narrowed at his words. The Canadian sat up all the way, pushing himself off the cushions, facing the albino.

Another minute of awkward silence before a loud, frustrated groan ripped right through it, making Matthew jump.

Gilbert rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes, head leaned back against the couch. He grit his teeth before dropping his arms back at his sides, eyes staring up at the ceiling a moment before turning and gazing at the Canadian.

"We're both gay. We've established this. Now tell me _why _I shouldn't take you right on the floor, right now?" His voice was even, as if it were a normal question. He watched with half-lidded, exasperated eyes as the blonde's cheeks instantly re-heated. It brought a tinge of satisfaction and amusement to the Prussian to see that _he _caused that type of reaction from the blond.

"I-I told you, I-"

"Yeah, I know, but what the hell does that _mean_? You still haven't told me." Gilbert quickly cut him off, his voice growing angry.

Matthew blinked, eyebrows raised for a moment before returning to their normal place on the blonde's forehead, his eyes closing for a moment. He had to make a point. He wasn't just going to let the man across from him have his way, despite how much _both _of their throbbing erections protested against it.

"It means..." He began, re-opening his eyes and staring up at the albino, hands clenched against his shorts. "That I'm not gonna sleep with a man I've only known for a few days."

Gilbert only stared back for a few seconds before replying; "But you _will _sleep with me."

Another few seconds of silence before a bashful nod came from the blond.

"Alright! Good enough for me!" Gilbert instantly exclaimed, making the Canadian jump once more as the albino sat forward, grinning at the younger male. "What the fuck do we have to do 'fore I can get in your pants?"

The way he worded it made Matthew's cheeks arm up and the tent in his pants throb a bit. He was quite surprised at how easy this all seemed to be suddenly. But sadly enough, he knew the next few words would make that grin disappear completely.

"Getting to know each other. I said before I wasn't going to sleep with someone I don't know... so..." His voice trailed off as he chanced a glance at the albino.

His grin was definitely gone.

"So... like, ask each other questions and stuff?" Gilbert quickly asked, trying to wrap his mind around everything the blond said.

Matthew nodded before shrugging. "Yes, and... going on dates and stuff would definitely help..." His voice was soft, unsure of how the Prussian would react.

A second of deadly silence, and...

"You mean like an actual _couple_?"

Another, embarrassed and timid nod escaped the blond, quickly followed by an annoyed groan coming from the Prussian as he leaned back against the couch, glaring up at the ceiling.

"I _really _don't do couples... and I _really _don't do relationships... at all... period..." The man groaned out mainly to himself. Matthew simply watched in silence, unsure of whether or not to say anything.

"I should just get the hell out of here, run down to the damn bar, and fuck a few drunk chicks..." He grumbled, bring up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, eyes falling shut, brows pulling downwards.

A couple minutes of grumble-filled silence passed before the Prussian sat up, looking at the blond.

"Be happy you're fuckin' special." He practically hissed, making the Canadian lean back a little in response, his hands clenching a bit tighter against his shorts.

Gilbert growled, rubbing his temples with his fingers, eyes closed, eyebrow twitching slightly. "Hurry up and ask some damn questions before I change my mind." He stated.

The Canadian blinked. This wasn't exactly how he imagined them _getting to know each other _but he supposed it was a start. Well, in that case, he might as well get the biggest question out of him.

"Why'd you lie about being straight?"

The Prussian froze in his movements, eyes flashing open to stare at the ground for a moment before shifting over to the deep blue ones watching him closely, blinking. Matthew bit his lip, deciding to re-word the question.

"Er... are you... gay?" He asked, his voice softer than before, tilting his blond head. At this, the albino let his arms fall back to his sides, his crimson orbs moving back down to the ground as he opened his mouth a couple of times, shutting it just as often, as if unsure of his next few words.

"I...used to be." His voice was almost as soft and quiet as the Canadian's.

Matthew blinked a couple of times, confusion seeping into his mind. "But... what do you mean you _used _to be?" The Canadian asked.

"I mean..." Gilbert began, running a hand through his hair as he sought out the right words to say. "I... I used to go after guys. I was a homo, a fag, frowned upon by society. I didn't give a shit about what the hell society wanted from me, and I still don't. I experimented in high school, that's where I met Francis and Antonio, and hanging out with them, you're no doubt gonna start running after asses and dicks rather than pussy and tits."

The blond desperately wished the man would clean up his language, but instead, just simply nodded, permission for him to go on as he asked; "Then why'd you stop?"

Gilbert didn't answer right away, he was thinking deeply about something.

"My brother."

Matthew blinked, tilting his head. "You went after...your brother...?" He asked, slight disgust sneaking it's way into his tone.

"Fuck no! I just... he just..." The Prussian instantly yelled but quickly returned his gaze to the floor, hands clenching together. "We were really, really close. So close as to the point that someone said I had some fucked up brother complex, but whatever, he ended up choosing his goddamn gay-ass lover over me. The two aren't together anymore, he's with some Italian guy now, we still talk and all too, but... back then, it fucked up a lot of things and it wasn't long before I started hating gays, fags, homos... whatever the fuck you want to call them."

"Oh..." Was all the Canadian said, allowing room for the man to proceed. To the blond, it seemed like he'd never told anyone this stuff before, and he figured it was good the man at least let some old, built-up steam out now rather than never.

"We didn't talk for months. He tried to call, I never answered. When he showed up at my door, I punched him, turned him away, told him to get the fuck out of my life, shit like that. I'm surprised he still hasn't just killed me for all that shit I did to him. Every gay I saw I ridiculed, I insulted, attacked, hurt, fought, anything you could think of. I was a serious homo-hater and almost got sent away to prison for it, if Ludwig hadn't bailed me out." Gilbert confessed, his tone of voice unrecognizable as he tilted his head up, staring at the ceiling in thought.

He then shrugged, clearing his throat and running a hand through his silver hair once more. "And, after all of that, I completely stopped dating, made it a rule _not _to get involved with anyone any deeper than a one-night-stand, or a quick fuck in the alley. I promised myself I'd never 'go-gay' again, and then _you _just waltz on by and fuck things up." He motioned towards the blond.

Matthew's eyebrows raised up as he blinked. "I-I'm... sorry?" He apologized, unsure.

The Prussian simply shook his head, resting his face in his hands. "What the fuck ever. Every thing's fucking up anyway, so it's only natural that would fuck up too." He groaned before adding a quick; "Got any more goddamn questions?"

The Canadian frowned. "So this means you lied about not being gay, when you obviously still are...?"

Gilbert instantly shot up and glared at the blond. "Hey, you lied to me about it too!" A pale finger pointed directly at the younger male.

Matthew instantly straightened, eyebrows pulling downward at the accusation. "Hey! I was never really sure to begin with, so you can't blame me!" He defended, his voice unusually high as he held his hands up in surrender.

The Prussian let his hand fall back down as he gave the Canadian a long, hard, are-you-serious look before groaning and shaking his head, turning away.

"Whatever... so what now?" He asked, looking over at the boy, questioning. "It's obvious I won't be able to get into your pants for God-knows-how-long. So lead the way, trooper."

The blond blinked for probably the thousandth time that hour. His cheeks heated up at the man's words, as usual, before he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Are... are you hungry? I never did make those pancakes, and since I can somewhat see..." He reached down over the couch, feeling around on the ground for a few moments before his fingers wrapped around warped metal. He sat back up and put his cracked glasses on his face, smiling at Gilbert.

"Well...?" He asked kindly, the smile quickly disappearing when he realized the Prussian was staring at his glasses rather intensely. The boy quickly brought his hands up to attempt to wave off the gaze. "O-Oh, don't worry, I'll just bring them in tomorrow morning or something. They're easy enough to get fixed." He assured, noticing how much it calmed the albino.

"Oh." Was all the crimson-eyed man said, his gaze not wavering in the slightest. Matthew began to blush as he stared awkwardly back at the other, eyes shifting around.

"I-I'll go make those pancakes now, then..." He stuttered, quickly standing up and making his way over towards the kitchen, stopping when he suddenly heard the older male's voice.

"Hey, Matthew..." the albino stated, looking over, but not directly at the blond.

The Canadian's heart skipped a beat when he heard his name called.

"Y-yes?"

The Prussian hesitated, bring a hand up to scratch the back of his head awkwardly as his eyes shifted elsewhere. If he really had no choice _but _to date the blond - and he still had no idea why he didn't just up and leave right then and there - then by God he was going to do it right!

"Tomorrow... after work... you wanna grab a bite to eat?" He chanced a glance up at the smaller male, crimson locking with sapphire as a large, beaming smile spread across the Canadian's face, a quick nod following suit as he answered a positive 'yes'.

Gilbert felt his own cheeks heat up as he watched Matthew disappear into the kitchen.

What the hell did he get himself into?

* * *

**A/N; ALRIGHT GUYS, late Christmas gift, and not a really good one at that. I had to slightly revise this thing, and I'm glad I did because I'll be able to continue it rather than get writer's block or something. EVERYTHING IS CLEAR IN MY MIND so it's all good! Sadly enough, though, this revision means I have to hold off the smut until another chapter or two, so I'm really sorry to disappoint all you horn-dogs! D8 Especially Prussia, man... and I can't help but be confused at Matthew's actions. Perhaps he has an ulterior motive? Or maybe he just wants to be **_**loved **_**rather than made **_**love **_**to? IDK, but I hope you all like this chapter! I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting so long, I promise to update more soon! Until then, read and review, please! Or this time MATTHEW will invade your vital regions! D8**


	13. XIII Chapter 13

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia nor any of it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s). Hi again! Quick update, as I promised. I'm quite happy that you guys took the smex-less chapter quite well! I promise you shall be rewarded! Me myself, I've been ponderin' about another PruCan fic that I'm sure will be a hit! Just like this one seems to be! It'd be amazing to have more fanart of this though, I need to get on that right away, don't you think? Anyway, thank you all for the support in making this story a great success thus far! I love you all!  
Note; This story mainly revolves around the PruCan pairing, but be wary! It has hints of other pairings too!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The rest of the day had gone by quite fast. Matthew had made pancakes, quickly figuring out it was one of the Prussian's favorite foods. The two ate and the Canadian suggested the other take a shower while he did the laundry and got him a new pair of clothes.

It wasn't long before evening fell upon them, and the two were quite exhausted from the day's events. Matthew walked out from the hallway wearing a night shirt and pants to match. He wasn't about to go around wearing boxers in front of the man who no doubt _wanted _him. That'd be just foolish.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the albino folding out the blankets on the couch, preparing his bed. This made the Canadian feel bad for a reason he couldn't explain, so instead, reaching up to scratch the back of his head, the blond spoke up, catching the other's attention.

"Y'know... since... since Alfred won't be back anytime soon, you can sleep in my room..." He suggested, his voice soft before his face instantly flushed, realizing what he just said. He instantly threw his hands up in the air, waving them in front of his face as he shook his head, cheeks burning.

"T-That's not what I meant! I-I mean you can sleep in m-my bedroom and I'll sleep in Alfred's..!" He corrected himself, his voice louder than normal.

Gilbert only quirked an eyebrow at the blond before shrugging.

"Alright." He said, walking towards the hallway, following the Canadian back there.

"I don't keep any journals or diaries, or anything embarrassing, so don't waste your time snooping around..." Matthew said, leading the man inside his bedroom. He turned and watched as the Prussian walked in, looking around, checking the place out.

"Alright. Beats the couch, that's for sure." He sent an amused smirk towards the blond.

The Canadian's cheeks instantly heated up again.

"Y-Yeah! A-Anyway, I'll just let you get to bed, I-I'll be in Alfred's room..." He stuttered out, quickly heading towards the door, but stopped right before exiting. He turned around and looked at Gilbert, adding; "And if I'm not here when you wake up, I went to go get my glasses fixed. I'll be back before we have to go to work and I'll make breakfast before-hand... alright?" He asked, waiting for a nod from the Prussian before making his way out.

"Goodnight." He called over his shoulder, closing the door and disappearing into the other room.

Gilbert didn't call a goodnight back, but simply watched the blond walk away. His mind wasn't thinking clearly, and he could tell he was extremely tired. So, not wasting anymore time, the man instantly turned and dove at the bed, landing square on the mattress. After a bounce or two from the force of the jump, he got comfortable, pulling the blankets over himself and resting his platinum head against the pillow, closing his eyes.

The scent instantly invaded his nose.

The man's eyes flashed open, a small flash of crimson in whatever light was seeping in from the window at this hour. After breathing through his nose for a few seconds, eyebrows tugged down as if he were confused, he turned his face into the cushion of the pillow, inhaling deeply through his nostrils.

His eyes fell closed at the sweet scent that invaded his senses. It honestly reminded him instantly of maple syrup, but it was a bit different. It had it's own twist, and Gilbert soon found himself with the blankets pulled up to his nose, taking in as much of the intoxicating scent as humanly possible.

Needless to say, he fell asleep quite fast.

Meanwhile, the Canadian closed the door after walking into Alfred's bedroom. His hand stayed on the handle as he leaned against the door, his eyes scanning the room through cracked lenses. The room was horribly disorganized, drawers open with clothes hanging out, although he supposed that was because the American had gathered some of his belongings beforehand.

Sad, deep blue eyes continued to run over everything in the room, from the messy drawers, to the messy bed and every single knick-knack on the dresser. The blond pushed himself away from the door, walking over to the dresser, over towards an item that caught his eye.

Slim fingers wrapped around a picture frame, lifting it off of the furniture as Matthew looked at it closer. It was a picture of the two blondes at an amusement park. Alfred's arm was wrapped around the Canadian's shoulders as they posed for the camera.

A small smile formed at the male's lips, the happy memory flooding back to him. It was such a wonderful day. They both had the day off and decided to not waste it, since it was so rare the two had free time together. Alfred had instantly suggested the amusement park, and just being happy with being around the American, Matthew simply followed along. The two rode every single ride there was. Roller Coasters coming first before any other ride.

The smile faded as Matthew put the frame back on the dresser, pausing a moment before simply laying the frame flat against the wooden surface, making one unable to see the picture.

He then turned and slowly got into bed, snuggling under the covers and pulling a pillow to his chest. His sorrow-filled, half-lidded eyes just barely peeked above the cushion as he stared at nothing in particular.

The smell of hamburgers and fast food quickly made itself known.

Matthew welcomed the strange scent right on into his senses, closing his eyes for a moment just to savor the closest thing he had to his ex-best friend. A pang of sadness stung in his chest as he opened his eyes a small bit, and as if on cue, memories of the American flooded the boy's mind.

Images from all the times the two had spent together within the past few years invaded his thoughts, fogging up any rational thinking he had left in his brain. He remembered the day the two had first met. Alfred had walked into the cafe, loud and as obnoxious as ever as he practically ordered one of everything the store had in stock. Being a little short on money, the Canadian helped him out, admiring his confident demeanor, and that's when the two hit it off. The American had invited the smaller blond out to the bar he worked at and that was the beginning of the close friendship that blossomed between the two.

Though it seemed as if the blossom has long since wilted.

Tears gathered in the boy's eyes, not wasting any time before falling, soaking into the mattress and the pillow. He didn't try to stop them, it'd only hurt more if he did, and besides, it wasn't as if someone were watching him right now. Gilbert was asleep in the room and Alfred...

Alfred wasn't here.

With that thought, the blond buried his face into the pillow, silencing and muffling the sobs and cries that escaped him. He had lost his best friend, one of the few people that actually made him feel special, made him feel _wanted, _and for what? Some horn-dog that wanted nothing more than to get in his pants?

The Canadian's shoulders shook with each sob he let out into the pillow as he clenched it tighter to his chest, as if it were Alfred himself. As if the pillow would instantly turn into the cheery American and comfort him, make him feel better, make him feel _special_. As if the Prussian had never walked into his life, into his perfectly fine and satisfactory life and ruined it.

He could feel his eyelids grow heavier and heavier, and he knew he was going to fall asleep soon. The pillow was soaked but he didn't care. He simple continued on pretending that it was Alfred he was hugging, Alfred he was crying on, Alfred who was comforting him and not some pathetic excuse of a substitute.

Before his mind slipped completely away into dreamland, he recalled one last thought.

At the back of his mind, he hoped Alfred would be in the next room over instead of the Prussian when he awoke.

But of course, that was a fool's wish.

* * *

Gold, Italian eyes continued to stare out the window, into the street, as if expecting someone to instantly drive up and park in the driveway of the small home. The plate of spaghetti had long since grown cold and barely even touched by the Italian as his usually bubbly, happy demeanor was long out of sight, leaving a very depressed man in it's wake.

A sigh escaped Feliciano's mouth as he slumped forward a little more, hunching over in his seat in obvious sadness, expectant eyes still waiting on the one that was supposed to be here days ago.

"He's not gonna come, y'know." Stated his darker-twin, his deep-toned voice (compared to his brother's) cutting through the silence and reaching the depressed Italian.

Feliciano opened his mouth to protest, his gold eyes locking with matching ones, but he was cut off once again by his brother.

"You know it's true. That damned German should've been here days ago, no? Well, then where is he? Can you tell me that much, Feli?" Romano stated, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall, eyes glancing out the window before locking back on his weaker brother.

Feliciano's eyes instantly fell onto the surface of the table, head hanging low as he shook it slowly. "No..." He answered quietly. His bottom lip began to quiver as his brother's words echoed over and over in his auburn head.

"I'm not surprised, I mean considerin' that man, he probably went to some strip club and hooked up with some whor-" Romano was suddenly cut off as a hand slapped over his mouth, pulling him backwards. He let out a muffled sound as a strong arm snaked around his waist, holding the struggling Italian still and quiet.

Antonio gave an apologetic smile at the seated Italian twin. "You have to forgive him, sometimes his mouth runs off without his head, y'know, _amigo_?" The Spaniard asked before his hand was pried away from the other's mouth.

"You stupid Mexican...!" Romano spat out, struggling to get free of the other's grasp, but sadly to no avail.

"Calm down, tomato! And you already know I'm not Mexican, _mucho gracias._" Antonio replied, easily holding the feisty foreigner until the man eventually calmed down.

He turned back at Feliciano who was simply watching them both with slight interest, mainly because there was really nothing else to do besides watch the two argue and fight all day long.

"Again, forgive his actions, and try not to heed his words too much, _si, amigo_?" The Spaniard asked, earning himself another round of protests from his little Italian lover.

Feliciano nodded, putting on a smile as he watched the older male drag his brother out of the dining area. The smile instantly faded once the two were out of sight and he returned his gaze to the window. It had gotten dark so he couldn't really see anything, but for some reason, he felt that if he left that spot, then Ludwig wouldn't ever come for him. Like his brother had said.

It was then that Antonio suddenly returned, seating himself across from the Italian, giving a small smile. "Hey, everything will turn out _perfecto_, alright? So there's no need to pout. Your brother was just doing what he does best, which is stirring up trouble and confusing everyone, so just ignore him, _si_, Feli?" The Spaniard asked.

Feliciano gave a small smile at him, nodding. He then felt an assuring hand rest on his shoulder as Antonio stared at him.

"He'll come, eventually, alright? He always comes for you, this time is no different, _amigo_." He stated, beaming another smile at the boy before standing up, making his way out of the dining area and disappearing out of sight.

The Italian watched him leave, sitting another few moments before standing up, grabbing his plate and walking over to the trashcan. He used his fork to scrape the wasted food into the plastic-lined bin before making his way over to the sink, turning the faucet on to wash off the dishes.

His mind remained deep in thought and doubt as he scrubbed and scrubbed the plate, not paying attention as to how clean he was actually getting the piece of glassware.

The Italian's mind was blocked. It was cramped. He didn't do a lot of deep thinking, and when he did, there was a limited amount of room _to _think. But this time, he had all those previous thoughts and wonders and questions as to where Ludwig was, add in Romano's oh-so-helpful words that only deepened the doubt and strengthened the sadness. Pile Antonio's assuring words on top of all of that, and well, you get one confused and depressed Italian.

Feliciano had stopped scrubbing the plate and was now just letting it and his hands hang in the running, warm water. The sponge and the glassware just barely being held onto by his slim fingers as he stared into the sink. He could feel a headache form at the back of his mind, which was quite unusual, because he hardly ever got headaches to begin with, but he supposed this was one of those cases.

He couldn't stop himself from wondering where Ludwig was. The German had come plenty of times before, every single time. If the Italian got upset and ran away somewhere, the very next day the larger blond would be at the doorstep of the house he was staying in. Ready to take him home. The man even carried him most times.

So what made this case any different?

Sure, the German had made his mistakes before due to drinking, it wasn't like this time was any surprise. Everyone reacted accordingly, nothing really changed in this situation compared to the others, so what was stopping the guy from coming this time? He was days late. And that man was never late. Perhaps Romano was right, perhaps Ludwig really _had _gotten fed up with the Italian's immature and air-headed behavior? Maybe that's why the man hadn't come? Maybe that's why he _won't _come this time?

Feliciano let out a small whimper as he pressed a wet hand to his aching forehead. He felt the drips of cooling water make it's way down his face, merging with his tears that escaped his eyes. His other hand gripped the plate so hard, it was a surprise the thing didn't break from the force as the boy leaned over the sink, the sound of the running faucet covering up his small cries.

Why hadn't his prince come yet?

* * *

**A/N; Uh oh, looks like both our favorite uber-ukes are quite sad. D'8 Where could Ludwig possibly be? And what about Alfred? What's gonna happen to all of them? Well, I promise not to keep you guys waiting, and I do apologize for making this chapter shorter than the rest, I try to have at LEAST over threethousandwords (that sounds like a lot. D'8) and to have less than fivethousandwords. SO YEAH, this is actually quite short compared to the rest, but I felt that I had to end Canada and Prussia's night with Matthew's horrid angst and sorry inside of him that he masks ohsowell during the day, and then I just added Feli in there to fill it up. I promise their story will be quite short, so there's no need to worry and fret about less PruCan time. XD ALSO, I've been contemplating a new PruCan fic to start after this one, I have it all planned out and it's AMAZING in my head! I swear, this pairing doesn't get enough love. I'M HERE TO GIVE THE UNLOVED LOVE O8 Also, we might get to see what France has been up to next chapter~! Until next time, please read and review! Otherwise Alfred'll nuke your backyard! D8**


	14. XIV Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia, nor any of its Characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s), which is not me. XD SO HAI GIAZ. I wanted to apologize for the couple previous chapters, 'cause I'm not quite satisfied with them myself, and I'm sure some of you aren't either, so yeah, sorry. v-v BUT I promise that from this point on it'll be awesome! PRUSSIA SAYS SO SO HA. YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID. Yeah I don't know what else to put here except to thank you all for the major support. I hadn't realize how many PruCan lovers there are out there, so I'm quite happy. QUITE. HAPPY. YES. I love you all passion long time -heart-**  
**Note; This fic mainly revolves around the PruCan/Prunada pairing. But watch out! It has hints of other pairings too! So please, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Blue, heavy eyes blinked open. The constant beeping of a loud, obnoxious alarm ringing in his ears.

The Canadian reached an arm out, his hand being brought down on the night stand next to the bed, momentarily searching for the clock before turning the alarm off.

The blond sat up, obviously still wanting to sleep, but knew he had to get up anyway. He had a lot to do, and he might as well get an early start on it. So, yawning, the small man rubbed his sore eyes a moment before throwing the blankets off of him, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. For a minute, his feet searched for the fuzzy, polar-bear slippers he usually kept next to his bed that he always wore in the mornings, but for some reason, didn't find them.

It was then that Matthew opened his eyes, blinking away the temporary blurriness only to be blinded by the fact that he didn't have his glasses on. Reaching over, he quickly fixed that as he set his broken spectacles upon his nose, looking around the room.

Oh yeah, he had gone to sleep in Alfred's bedroom.

A large, exhausted sigh escaped the blond's lips as he pushed himself off of the bed, flinching at the sharp creaking sound the thing made as he lifted his weight off of it. Dang, everything in this room was loud. The clock, the bed, what was next? The floor?

First step he took the floor beneath him let out a low moan.

The Canadian groaned. This room was just like Alfred. Loud, obnoxious, immune to shame, messy, sloppy, disorganized, and uncaring about what anyone else thought of it.

He brought a hand up to his head and groaned. He had a headache, and whether or not it was from crying his eyes out last night or from all the annoying sounds attacking him from all sides, he didn't know.

He just wanted to go back to bed.

Matthew shook his head, blond, messy curls swinging in his face before he began to make his way towards the door, wanting to just hop in the shower because he knew his crying from last night had definitely left some noticeable effects.

The boy shivered from the cool air around him as he opened the door and walked out of the bedroom, reaching for the bathroom door handle, when suddenly, it turned.

A second later, Gilbert was standing in the bathroom doorway, the sound of the toilet flushing echoing in the small room behind him.

The two instantly froze in their movements upon seeing each other, surprised. After a second, the Canadian blinked before jolting his head down, hiding his face behind his blond locks.

"U-Uh, good morning..." He whispered, looking anywhere but up.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared down at the younger male. Perhaps it was just sleep that was making him see things, but he was pretty sure the boy's eyes were red, and a bit swollen.

As if he'd been crying.

"Oi... you alright?" The words escaped the albino's mouth before he could stop them.

Matthew obviously tensed up at the question, his shoulders raising a bit in response before he replied; "U-Uh, yeah, of course, just a bit t-tired, that's all. I-I just need to take a shower and get ready before I leave, s-so if you don't mind..."

"I do mind."

The Canadian looked up in surprise at his hard response, but before he could snap his head back down, a hand was instantly on his chin, holding his face there, out in the open, for all to see.

Well, for Gilbert to see anyway.

The albino leaned in, his crimson eyes snapping back and forth between the blue ones. Examining them.

"Were you... crying?" The man asked, pulling his own face away a little.

Matthew's eyes widened as he ripped his head away from the albino's grip, his mouth instantly making up excuses as his hair covered his face once more.

"N-no! O-of course not... I told you, I-I'm just tired a-and..." His stutter became worse and worse with each word that he spoke, and he could feel the lump start to form in his throat. Oh dear Lord, he was going to cry again.

But before the tears had a chance to fill his eyes, a hand was gently placed on his head.

The blond's eyebrows raised up as he looked up at the albino, obviously surprised by his actions, but the man wasn't looking at him. He was looking elsewhere, somewhere insignificant as his gentle fingers ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yeah, alright. I get it." Was all he said before heading back into the Canadian's bedroom, closing the door without hesitation.

Matthew only watched in slight shock as the other disappeared into his bedroom. A second later, his hand came up to his head where the man had touched, his own fingers curling into his hair.

Alfred instantly came to mind.

The boy's fist clenched as he turned, walking into the bathroom and closing the door, locking it a second later.

He didn't even dare glance at the mirror. He knew how horrid he looked, how apparent the fact that the man had cried the night before was. The only question in his head at the time was why hadn't Gilbert pressed on the issue? The albino obviously knew he had been sobbing his eyes out the night before, but he just... ignored it, like the Canadian had hoped he would.

The headache made itself known once more and the blond didn't waste anymore time before hopping into the hot, nearly scalding water of the shower.

The crimson-eyed man stared up at the ceiling as he listened. He heard the blond take a moment before going into the bathroom and getting in the shower. There was a slight pause and silence after he entered the bedroom before the blond moved into the bathroom, which he supposed was the smaller male staring at the door in obvious surprise. There was no hesitation after the sound of the bathroom door closing, meaning he didn't take a minute to glance in the mirror beforehand.

The albino sighed, eyes closing as he listened to the sound of the shower a little longer than necessary or normal. Thoughts and pictures replaying back into his mind, invading it.

The guy had obviously been crying, and Gilbert had a strong hunch as to why.

A pang of guilt hit his chest, stinging his insides painfully, making his stomach turn.

Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was all because of him. As soon as he showed up and taken advantage of the situation, things started to fuck up in the Canadian's life. He angered some customers and scared away the whole store, he rudely made himself at home and broke his way into the other's life. He had been the original cause of the two twin-like blonde's eternal break up.

And he knew he was the reason the boy had cried last night.

Gilbert growled, bring a hand up to rub his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, his head resting against the wood of the door.

Why the hell was he so bothered by all of this?

It wasn't as if this was the first time he hurt someone. Mentally or physically. He had broken many hearts before without a tinge of guilt or regret. He had stolen things, insulted people, made people feel bad to the point of tears.

So why were Matthew's tears bothering him so much?

Before he could stop himself, he had turned and opened the bedroom door, instantly noticing that the other bedroom door was left open by the blond.

Scarlet eyes glanced towards the locked bathroom door before shifting back to the other bedroom.

He supposed he had a few minutes.

In an instant, the albino was in the other bedroom, dark eyes glancing around. First thing he saw was the messy bed, not bothered to be fixed or cleaned or made in any way. Same as the room was, messy and filthy. Exactly the opposite of the Canadian's bedroom.

He walked over to the bed, leaning down to pick up the pillow that was on the floor before realizing that it was slightly damp, dropping it from the feeling. He had already known that the boy was crying, and now he had proof.

Straighting himself, he turned his head, glancing around once more. There was an old soft-drink on the dresser, the tip of the straw chewed by it's user. The trashcan in the room was overflowing with old fast-food wrappings, but surprisingly there wasn't a hint of leftover or wasted food.

Damn, that American was a human pig!

Turning to leave, one last thing caught Gilbert's eye.

The albino walked over and picked up the picture frame. It looked like it had fallen forward, but after setting it upright, that was impossible. Someone had to have set it down so no one would be able to see what the picture actually was, and when the Prussian saw it, his eyes narrowed into a glare.

Fingers tightened angrily around the frame, nearly cracking the glass as he stared at the two blondes. His glaring eyes stayed on the American for a few moments before switching to the Canadian.

He was smiling.

Matthew actually looked happy in this picture, and he knew it was only because the American was at his side with him.

Why did that make him so angry?

It was then that the albino slammed the frame back down, the sharp cracking sound echoing in his ears as he made his way out of the room, back into the other one, closing the door behind him. A few seconds later he heard the shower stop.

The silver-haired man closed his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, palms pressing against them.

A headache was beginning to form in the back of his mind, his stomach was still turning, and he was still as angry as ever.

Why was this all bothering him so much?

The question kept replaying and replaying over and over in his head, like a busted record player. Over and over and over again, making the feeling worse all over.

He growled, pulling his hands away from his eyes, glaring at the wall in front of him.

He had to fix this.

In that moment, he heard the Canadian walk out of the other bedroom, probably already dressed and going to make breakfast like he promised, thinking that the albino was fast asleep again. Thinking for a moment, the man pushed himself off of the bed, exiting the room. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the short hallway, plopping himself on the couch, hand automatically reaching for the remote and turning on the television, making his presence known.

Matthew blinked, peeking out from the kitchen, eyebrows raised.

"O-Oh, good morning. I thought you went to bed." He said before returning his attention back to the stove.

"Nah, I was already awake. Might as well get the pancakes while their hot before going back to sleep." Gilbert called back, flipping through the channels. "Those are some damn good pancakes too." He added, mainly to himself.

The blond smiled as he flipped a pancake in the frying pan, the compliment not going unheard.

"I hope you like blueberry, then." He called back unintentionally as he poured more batter into the hot skillet.

A smirk graced the albino's lips as he didn't reply back, his eyes settling for watching the morning news since there was nothing else on at this time of day, and he was sure the Canadian wouldn't much like it if he ordered pay-per-view. So, he simply sat in silence, waiting for his delicious breakfast as his dead eyes stared boringly at the television screen.

A few minutes passed before the sacred worse called out.

"They're done!"

In an instant, the albino was seated at the table, attacking the plate set before him like a hungry vulture to a corpse.

The Canadian only stood in stared, eyebrows raised, eyes slightly widened as he watched the other male eat his breakfast with great enthusiasm.

It was then that the Prussian realized the blond didn't have a plate of his own.

"You gonna eat too?" He asked after swallowing the large portion of the pancake in his mouth.

Matthew blinked before answering. "O-oh! Uh, no... I'll grab something on the way... speaking of which, I have to go now." He said, turning and walking out of the dining area to get his shoes and sweater on.

The albino watched him, taking a moment before asking; "How long'll you be out?"

The Canadian pressed his heel into his shoe, leaning down to fit it on just right before looking over his shoulder at the other male. "Oh, uh... maybe half an hour or so. Not that long."

Gilbert pressed his lips together into a thin line. That wasn't enough time to find the dumbass American. And he had no idea where the guy was at anyway, so leaving would be pointless to begin with.

"Oh, alright. I'll hop in the shower while you're gone then." He called back.

Matthew straightened himself, zipping up his red sweater, the white Canadian leaf directly in the middle coming together. He brushed some hair out of his face before grabbing the keys off the mantle and heading towards the door.

"Yeah, alright. See ya." He called back, although rather awkwardly before leaving.

The albino gave a small wave with is fork after stuffing another large bite into his mouth, finishing the plate.

He waited until he heard the truck pull out of the driveway before standing up, depositing the dirty dishes into the sink with a loud 'clank'. Interlocking his fingers behind his head, he sighed and stared up at the ceiling in thought while he made his way to the bathroom.

Gilbert knew he had to at least talk to Alfred, somehow get that stupid American to apologize to Matthew. He had to fix things, but he didn't know where that man was staying at currently, and searching around with so little time would be pointless.

The albino pursed his lips as his eyes narrowed, thinking a bit harder. Matthew always left the keys to the truck on the mantle, above the fireplace. And he already knew that the American worked down at the bar he so frequently used to visit...

That was it. The decision was made.

He would wait until the Canadian was asleep before slipping out of the apartment and driving down to the bar, confronting the stupid, thick-headed American.

The albino made his way towards the American's bedroom, quickly walking over to the dresser and slipping the picture out of the broken frame, pocketing it with ease.

This was going to hurt his ego _so _much.

But it had to be done.

* * *

The Frenchman, after leaving the two _lovebirds _in the cafe, quickly started making his way towards where he knew the Englishman's apartment was at.

It had been quite a few days since the ferocious blond hadn't showed up at his doorstep, and it only seemed logical that he be at his own place rather than anywhere else, so that's where Francis would be at as well. Just to check.

The blond grimaced at the bad feeling he had in his stomach. Why was he worried? Why _should _he be worried? Arthur was Arthur, and knowing him, he'd probably just want to stop by his own place to clean up a bit, gather a few more things. The poor man probably fell asleep in this process which is why he was missing from the French household.

The feeling didn't cease.

Francis flashed a large, beautiful smile at anyone who happened to glance his way as he walked down the sunny street. Yes, that's right. Today was too perfect a day for anything to possibly go wrong, so there was absolutely no reason whatsoever to be worried.

None.

It wasn't long before the building came into view.

Whistling a small tune, the Frenchman walked into the building, up the stairs, and knocked on the door to his flat. He continued to hum the small tune as he waited, blue eyes scanning the door frame with nothing else to do.

A few silent seconds passed, and the man knocked again, eyebrows slightly pulled down.

The feeling in his stomach grew worse.

This time, the side of his fist pounded on the door as he called.

"_Angleterre? _Arthur? You in there?" Perhaps he was just sleeping, he thought.

The pounding and shouting through the door became more loud and desperate with each passing second, and soon enough, there was a rather strained and old voice stopping him.

"He's not here, sir. So if you don't mind, there are other people trying to go on with their business."

The blond turned his head, curly waves flowing in his face momentarily as blue eyes locked on a rather old-looking woman at the bottom of the stairs. Wrinkled hands gripped her old hips as she stared up at the rather beautiful man, although frustrated from the loud noise.

"Ah, forgive me, but where is he? Did he go out for a moment or something?" Francis asked, turning towards the lady.

At this, the old woman blinked and straightened, surprised. "Uh, no. He moved yesterday."

The Frenchman's face instantly lost it's color.

"W-what do you mean, _moved out_?" He asked, the feeling in his stomach at it's all time high.

The lady looked at him as if he were stupid. "I mean, he put in his two week notice two weeks ago and yesterday, he took most of his stuff and just left. He didn't leave an address as to where he's staying now, but I'm guessing he put most of his stuff in storage and is staying in a motel somewhere. Said somethin' about moving back to England."

The man's eyes widened at her words as he nearly jumped down the stairs, grabbing the woman by the arms.

"When did he say he was moving back? He can't move back! Are you sure he didn't leave a mailing address or something?" He started to yell, a bit panicked. This was definitely out of character for him, for no one desired a panicked, desperate blond.

Instantly the old woman whacked the other man's hands off of her, scolding him and cursing under her breath as she straightened her sleeves out.

"Dear Jesus, calm down! But if you really wanna know, he said he'll come back in a few days to get the rest of his stuff! Goodness!" She shot back, shoving her way past the man and back into her own flat, calling back a strict; "An' get outta here before I call the damn cops on you!"

Francis simply watched her leave, his wide eyes unmoving even after the woman closed her door.

She had said Arthur had given his two week notice, meaning he was planning on moving out long before he had gone missing two days ago. Did this mean he was planning on leaving the Frenchman this whole time and go back to England? Was there something that he did wrong that made Arthur make this decision?

The woman had also said that the Englishman would be back in a few days before leaving permanently.

That was his only chance.

Instantly, the determined blond marched up to the woman's door, knocking on it loudly.

"What the hell do you want?" The woman called before answering the door, her glare only hardening once her old eyes landed on the blond. "I thought I told you to get outta here, you no good twit!"

Francis put on the sexiest, kindest, greatest and brightest smile he could muster.

"I'd like to rent out that apartment, if you don't mind."

**

* * *

**  
**A/N; WELL, quick updates are quick. o.o Perhaps I should keep you guys waiting, hmm? What do you think? OH and apparently happy Early birthday to MeLaNch0LYdreams. XD I promise to put a HINT of what you asked for in here, because it's definitely not what I planned, but I suppose putting a smidge wouldn't hurt, don't you agree? ANYWAY, it looks like Francis has a plan! O: Wonder what it is? And it looks like Gilbert has a plan too! Though it doesn't seem like it'll turn out too well, what do you think? Will he just fuck everything up even more, or will he be able to put his awesome pride away for a few minutes to bring Alfred to his senses? Eitherway, read and review! Or we may never find out what'll happen next. D8**


	15. XV Chapter 15

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia, nor any of it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s), which most definitely isn't me. XD SO, I lost internet for a few days, but we got it back up today, and since I had nothing else to do, I decided to write another chapter~ I think I got a bit carried away with this one... just a bit. :C But eitherway, thank you SO much for all the support so far! I wouldn't be able to write this without your guys' help and suggestions and elaksdjflskf I LOVE YOU ALL! -hearts- OH, and btw, consider this chapter a gift for New Years! Hope everyone had a great 2010! **

**Note; This story revolves mainly around the PruCan pairing. But be warned, there are hints of other pairings too!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Why are we even here again?" The silver-haired albino asked, leaning against a lone table, wash cloth in his hands long forgotten as he stared at Matthew across the room, sweeping. "The place is empty anyway, I don't see why we're even here."

"Because it's our job, Gilbert. You can't half-ass a job or else you'll get fired." Matthew said with slight little annoyance added to his voice while he swept the small dirt pile that accumulated in the corner. He was getting slightly irritated with the Prussian's constant complaining about even the smallest of jobs.

"Pft, you sound like my last twenty bosses." Gilbert retorted, rolling his eyes as he turned back to finish washing off the surface of the table.

"I'm seriously hoping that you're over exaggerating that number." The blond stated, straightening and pushing up his newly-fixed glasses as he dumped the contents of the dustpan into the trash bin under the counter before heading towards the back to put the broom away.

"Eh, I guess it would be nineteen that told me to stop half-assing around." The albino said, looking up in thought.

Matthew walked out with a smaller broom in hand as he leaned down underneath the counter to sweep out all the dust and crud down there. "What happened to the twentieth one, then?" He asked, just trying to keep a conversation going.

"I slept with the bastard's daughter. Guy fired me as soon as he found out she was pregnant."

At this, the Canadian instantly moved to stand up, making his head hit painfully hard against the bottom of the counter, shaking all of the things that were set on the surface of the thing. The blond groaned, backing out of the small space and straightening, both hands at the back of his head as his eyes squeezed shut.

The Prussian burst out laughing.

"I'm joking, I'm just kiddin' around, dude!" He called out, his bellowing laugh echoing against the walls of the empty cafe.

Matthew grit his teeth together at the major headache that had formed as he shot a glare up at the albino.

"You're a jerk." He managed to get out, beginning to rub the injured spot with his hand a bit before pulling them away, wincing.

"Oh, come on, it's not my fault you were squatting under that damn thing...!" Gilbert was still laughing, a hand on his stomach as he sat on the edge of the table he had finished wiping down.

The Canadian rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath as he once again headed towards the back of the cafe, his steps giving away the fact that he was more than a bit irritated with the other.

Gilbert stared after him, his smile long gone once the blond disappeared out of sight. He stayed there for another moment before letting out a loud groan, arms drooping to his sides and his head falling back as far as it would go. He pushed himself off of the table and started making his way to where the other male was at.

"Geez, I said I was kidding, there's no reason to be all bitchy about it. " The crimson-eyed male stated, his voice dragging on as if he were annoyed while he entered the back hallway, eyes scanning left and right for the other person. He saw that the bathroom door was open and part of the Canadian's body, so he began heading that way.

"Oi, didja hear me? I said sorry, y'know." The man stated, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom as he watched Matthew stand in front of the sink, looking into the mirror. It looked like he was trying to turn his head far enough to see where the counter had hit him, but of course, he couldn't. He didn't have eyes on the back of his head.

"What're you doing? It's not like you're bleeding or anything." Gilbert spoke up, walking up behind the smaller male. "Here, let me check, since you obviously can't."

"It's fine, I'll go take some aspirin for the headache." Matthew replied, but he didn't move from his spot as he watched the Prussian raise his hands up to his hair, searching through it. The Canadian simply let the man do whatever it was he was doing, thinking it better to just go along with it rather than protest and cause an uproar, so he simply stood there, hands gripping the edge of the sink with nothing better to do.

The albino had a frown on his face the whole time he was trying to move the boy's golden hair out of the way. He didn't know whether or not he was looking for a cut or a bruise or something, but he quickly forgot about his target when he noticed how silky the Canadian's hair was.

He took a couple locks and rubbed them between his fingers, simply amazed at how well the boy's hair was taken care of. He then slid his pale fingers deeper into the mess of golden curls, sliding the digits through the strands without a single problem.

Meanwhile, Matthew closed his eyes against the other's touches. It actually felt quite good and relaxing, having his hair played with. It wasn't anything Alfred or anyone else had ever done before, and he quite liked it, he realized.

Gilbert looked in the mirror, noticing the other had closed their eyes. His crimson orbs then set back on the boy's hair, hesitating a moment before leaning in, taking a deep inhale through his nose. The same, sweet scent from last night was gladly invited into his senses as he pulled away a little, reopening his eyes.

It was then that the Prussian's vision landed on the small patch of skin showing on the blonde's back, right below his hair but right above the collar of the man's t-shirt. His eyes followed it to the rest of the Canadian's neck, the small expanse of skin looking absolutely perfect and blemish free in the warped lighting of the bathroom.

Before the man could stop himself, he leaned down, pressing his lips against the back of the Canadian's neck, pulling away a bit only to place another one in the spot above it.

Matthew's eyes instantly flashed open at the feeling of hot lips touching his sensitive skin. His eyes widened when they landed on their reflection, clearly showing that the man behind him was the culprit.

His cheeks quickly began to heat up and butterflies instantly appeared in his stomach. He opened his mouth to say something, but a hand was on his neck, the opposite side of where Gilbert was kissing away at, and angled his head back a little, giving the albino a lot more access to the area.

The blond gasped, biting his bottom lip when he felt the kisses travel from his shoulder, up his neck, and began planting themselves along his jaw line.

"G-Gilbert... t-the store..." Matthew stuttered out, his breathing becoming quite heavy with each kiss the albino placed upon him.

"M'hmm." Was all Gilbert replied, making it quite apparent that he didn't care about anything that was going on around him.

The Canadian leaned his head back a little more when he felt cold fingers glide across his throat, the hot kisses traveling back down his neck. His eyes widened as he inhaled a sharp gasp when he felt a strong arm snake around his waist, pulling him against the warm body behind him.

Matthew closed his eyes after a moment, allowing himself to relax and focus more on the things the albino was doing to him. It honestly felt good, he thought, but his haven was quickly ruined when he felt the hand that was attached to the arm around his waist slip under his apron, slowly dragging itself up the inside of his leg, headed for one destination.

"W-wait, Gilbert, we can't...!" The blond instantly protested, eyes flashing open as his hands moved from the sink to the arm below, attempting to stop it. He began to squirm and struggle a little when he felt the hot hand continue to travel up the inside of his thigh, getting dangerously close to a certain area.

"Gilbert, s-stop...!" Matthew's voice grew a bit louder, but clearly more desperate as he struggled more. The low growl that reached his ears was the only warning before he was roughly spun around, now facing Gilbert who quickly trapped him against the ceramic sink with his body.

The blond didn't even have enough time to shout another protest before his mouth was quickly covered by the albino's, a hand coming up to the back of his head, fingers entangling into his hair.

Matthew's hands fisted against the older man's shirt, but he didn't push him away. He knew he would be fighting a losing battle if he tried to reject or rebel in any way, so, unsure of what else to do, he slowly reached up, wrapping his arms around the Prussian's neck and began kissing him back, opening his mouth when he felt a hot tongue glide across his bottom lip.

Gilbert smirked against the kiss. It looked like the boy was getting the hang of it, he thought as his tongue wrestled with the other's. His hand unfisted from his hair as they both moved down, gliding hotly across the blonde's sides and landing on his hips, but they didn't stop there.

The Canadian's eyes flew wide open, a sharp gasp escaping him as he felt a pair of strong hands grip his ass. He didn't think it were possible, but he felt his cheeks heat up ten-fold at that moment.

The Prussian grinned, bringing his mouth to the blonde's ear, his voice rough and a bit out of breath as he whispered; "I could take you right here and right now, y'know..." He gave the boy's ass another squeeze for emphasis, his grin widening when he heard the blond gasp.

Matthew shook his head a bit, also out of breath himself. "T-that wasn't part of the agree..ment..." He managed to get out, squirming a bit at the hands gripping him down below.

"Oh, we had an agreement? I don't remember something like that." Gilbert chuckled out, his hot breath landing on the other's neck and ear, making him shiver.

"Y-yeah, I-I said I didn't want to r-rush into this..." Matthew was getting his breath back, and he opened his mouth to say something else when suddenly he was lifted up onto the edge of the sink, the hands that were previously on his ass now gripping his thighs, wrapping his legs around the man's waist.

The Canadian's eyes widened as he pulled back a little, watching the Prussian, his arms still hooked around the man's neck. He looked up, blue orbs locking with red, hungry ones.

"I do remember _that _part of the 'agreement', but you didn't say I couldn't do stuff like this." The albino smirked with his words.

Matthew frowned. "You know what I mean-" But he was cut off when Gilbert leaned in, lips pressed slightly against the boy's ear as he spoke.

"Look, the way _I _understand it is that as long as you still have your ass-virginity, I can do whatever I want until then." And before the Canadian had a chance to protest, he covered the boy's mouth with his own, his strong hands gripping his waist.

The albino earned himself a shocked gasp when he began grinding his hips against Matthew's, his hands that were holding his waist keeping the boy in his spot when the blond attempted to move away.

Matthew pulled his face away from the kiss, quickly leaning his forehead against the other's shoulder, his face completely red from what the other male was doing to him. It didn't help any when he realized the hard buldge in the other's pants.

"You're getting turned-on." Gilbert suddenly stated, smirking when he felt the Canadian's legs tighten around his waist, as if he were trying to curl up and hide his embarrassment.

Matthew opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly a moan escaped his throat without his permission. Instantly, he slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

The albino chuckled. "See?" But before he gave a chance for the other to answer, he slid one of his hands up the Canadian's leg, giving a firm squeeze, earning himself another satisfying gasp.

Matthew let out a small yelp when he felt a hand at the front of his pants, undoing them. His hands instantly went down to stop the invading one, but had to slap down onto the sink behind him because he started falling into the thing.

"W-wait, G-Gilbert...!" The blond quickly exclaimed, instantly closing his mouth as soon as Gilbert's face was directly in front of his, staring at him.

"You always tell me to wait." He stated, his tone hard, as was his gaze.

Matthew blinked once and gulped, the man's voice chasing away any more protests or rebellions or even _words _the boy had. His breath then hitched when the zipper of his pants was yanked roughly down, nearly breaking the thing clean off.

The Canadian bit his lip, watching, expecting to be jerked off again by the man just like last time, when suddenly Gilbert began to undo his own pants.

"W-wait, what're you-" The blond began, quickly being cut off.

"There you go again. Wait, wait, wait." Gilbert stated, reaching over and grabbing one of Matthew's hands, bringing it to press against his straining erection.

The smaller male instantly tried yanking his hand away, but was unable to because the albino's grip tightened, preventing such an act. His face flushed a deep crimson color, almost exactly like the eyes of the opposing male.

"You don't have to be afraid, it won't bite." The Prussian chuckled out into the other's ear. Matthew made a small face at the momentary mental image he received, but was quickly brought back to reality when Gilbert spoke again.

"Just do what I do, okay?" And with that, he let go of the blonde's wrist, satisfied when the boy didn't instantly rip his hand away but instead just nodded meekly.

A grin hit the albino's face as he began his own work. His hand slipped under the hem of the boy's underwear with much ease, calloused fingers wrapping around the blonde's hardened length, earning himself a muffled moan from the other as he tugged him out.

"You're turn." The silver-haired male whispered, his hand stroking the other's length gently, patiently.

Matthew could hardly concentrate and just barely heard what the other man had said, but he nodded, biting back any pleasured sounds that wanted to escape him as he slid his trembling hand into the man's pants, coarse, grey hair rubbing against him. Small fingers wrapped timidly around the other's member, instantly noticing the difference in heat.

The boy bit his lip, finally tugging the pulsing, needy length out just as the Prussian had done to him, and after a second, his fingers once again wrapped around the hard erection, moving his hand up and down against it, stroking it.

Gilbert let out a pleasured groan, happy for the much wanted attention down below. He gave a firm squeeze to the blonde's member, satisfied when he heard a surprised moan escape him.

"Here, hold up a bit." The Prussian let out, his breathing rough as he pulled away a bit, removing the Canadian's hand from his straining member.

Matthew watched through glazed eyes in wonder at what the other male was doing, only to have them widen as he watched the albino wrap his large hand around both of their lengths, beginning to stroke them at the same time.

The Canadian's head fell back almost automatically, his mouth opening and letting out a rather loud moan as his hands gripped the sink behind him, keeping him from falling. His breathing became more than just pants and desperate gasps, and he could feel the burning ball of heat beginning to form in his lower stomach from the other man's touches.

Meanwhile, Gilbert let out pleasured grunts and growls, moving his hand faster against the hot members already slick with pre-cum. He could feel the blonde's legs tighten around his waist as his hips began moving of their own accord, wanting and desiring more of his touch.

"G-Gilber..t...I-I'm gon..na..." Matthew couldn't even finish his sentence before a hand had grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him forward into a deep, bruising kiss, one he gladly welcomed as his hands moved to entangle in the soft, platinum hair, the heat still building up below.

It was only minutes before the Canadian had to pull away from the kiss, giving out a loud, heated yell when he finally came, the albino following quickly after.

The two stayed there for a few moments in a gasping heap, coming down from their high. The blond simply rested his head against the other man's shoulder, too weak to even sit up properly. He was quite surprised that the Prussian was even able to stand at the moment, but the guy was much bigger and stronger than he was.

"Good thing we had our aprons on." Gilbert chuckled out after a bit. Matthew's eyes widened as he pulled away, staring - slightly horrified - down at the white mess all over both of their fronts. Thankfully it only landed on their aprons and not their clothes, but the aprons were a dark black color.

The Canadian's cheeks reddened as he spotted the same mess on the man's hand. He bit his lip for a thoughtful second before leaning back, planting one hand on the sink for leverage as he reached over with the other, snagging a few paper towels.

The Prussian reached his hand up to take them, but instead, the blond started to clean off his hand for him, making sure to get every last bit before dropping the dampened wad into the trash next to them.

Matthew's cheeks were still red from the obvious evidence of what they did still on them, clear as day.

"T-there's a washer farther down the hall for aprons and rags and stuff, s-so..." His soft voice trailed off into nothing.

Gilbert grinned and nodded, reaching back to unwrap the boy's legs from his waist as he pulled away, leaving the other male sitting on the ceramic furniture a moment before he too hopped down. The blond nearly collapsed but quickly grabbed onto the sink as he straightened, still considerably worn out.

The Prussian had to hold back a laugh as he took off the apron, tossing it to the ground before fixing himself, zipping his pants back up. He then watched as Matthew began doing the same, when suddenly an accented voice called out.

"Matthew, Gilbert, are you here?" The French touch to the slick voice was unmistakable. Both the male's eyes widened as they locked for a split second before Gilbert instantly left the bathroom, closing the door shut behind him.

Matthew listened as he finally zipped and buttoned his own pants, rolling up the messed apron and reaching for the other as the Prussian greeted his uncle, distracting him momentarily so the blond had a change to get rid of the evidence of the sin they had committed.

"Yo, Francis. What's up?" Gilbert called out calmly, jerking a nod at the Frenchman as he made his way over to him.

"Ah, _mon ami_, where's my nephew? I must speak to him too." The French blond proclaimed, an eyebrow raising up in wonder as he attempted to look behind his Prussian friend, although to no avail because Gilbert had kept purposly getting in his line of sight. Blocking it.

"Oh, he's just doing the laundry, our aprons got a bit messy, so..." The albino started, still leaning this way and that, acting as a wall to the other man. Not a second later did they both hear the washing machine start up and the smaller blond come into view.

"Ah, Matthew, there you are!" Francis exclaimed, a smile on his face as he watched his nephew trot up beside the taller albino.

"Hi, Uncle. Did you need to see me or something?" The Canadian asked, looking up at Gilbert but then returning his gaze to the Frenchman when he shrugged.

"_Oui_, I'm closing down the shop for the next few days. We're going to pretend that it's going ka-put." The man had a large smile on his face as he said all of this.

The other two couldn't have been any more confused.

"W-wait, why? Everything should be paid off, there's no reason it should go out of busin-" The Canadian was quickly cut off by the older blond.

"No-no, you did not listen. I said we are going to _pretend _the store is down. All part of a plan, _oui_?" He stated, nodding towards his nephew.

"Uh... _oui_, I guess." Matthew nodded back, although he was still a bit confused.

"So what does that mean for us?" Gilbert suddenly spoke up, frowning.

"Ah, yes! You two aren't needed to work for the next week. Call it a... holiday! _Oui_! Enjoy yourselves, sleep in, eat, go to some gay bar and just relax. Everything will be taken care of here, _d'accord_?" Francis asked, his smile still on his face as he walked behind the two other males, placing a hand on each shoulder.

"U-uh, are you sure?" Matthew asked, being pushed out towards the exit of the small cafe by the older man.

"Shuddup, dude! Don't question fate, we have the next week off..!" Gilbert quickly exclaimed, fist-pumping.

Before the two could be rushed out the door, however, Matthew quickly turned around and looked at his uncle, a worried frown on his face.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? I mean, what's going on, why do you have to-"

"Don't worry, _mon cher_, it's all part of the plan." Francis cut him off, and before his nephew could protest, he looked at Gilbert, saying; "Take care of him, _oui_?" And with that, he shoved the two out the door, quickly turning the lock.

Matthew watched as his uncle waved at him through the window a second before turning the 'open' sign around and disappearing into the back.

He just stood there, staring at the cafe door, watching as all the lights started to turn off.

Gilbert simply folded his hands behind his head, watching boredly before glancing down at the blond.

"What time is it, I'm hungry." He stated, turning to walk down the sunny sidewalk. Today was a rather good day. He had pancakes, a hand-job, and he got a week off from work.

Things were starting to look up for the Prussian.

And he was determined to make the best of it.

* * *

**A/N; I am not happy with the length of this chapter. I have a feeling that it's a bit too long for my liking, but I'm using a different word thingy so I can't check for spelling errors or ANYTHING LSKJFSDF. BUT ANYWAY, -caps abuse- I hope you guys liked it~ plenty o'fanservice right thar, m'kay? That should keep you all satisfied until I update next. So, Francis' plan seems a bit over dramatic, oui? XD And we still have to get through the date! Guys got any good ideas? Until next time, read and review!**


	16. XVI Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia, nor any of it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s), which most definitely isn't me. XD I believe I update too fast, don't you think? I should slow down and make you guys wait is what I'm thinkin' I should do, how do you feel about it? Anyway, again, thank you so much for the reviews and all the help with this story, I really really really couldn't do it without you people! I love you all, Happy New Years! OH AND, Everyone that things America is a douchebag, raise their hands! LOL.  
Note; This story mainly revolves around the Canned Prunes pairing, but please, be warned, there are hints of other pairings too!  


* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You obviously didn't apologize to him if _that's _what I walked into, Alfred." Kiku stated, crossing his arms as he stared at the blonde American.

Alfred was currently sitting on the couch, an icepack being held to his bruised nose. The bleeding had stopped a while ago, but the pain sure didn't. The American rolled his eyes and stared off at something to the side, ignoring the other before replying; "He punched me first."

This time it was the Asian's turn to roll his own eyes, sighing as he walked over, sitting himself down next to his friend on the couch. He turned, reaching up and grabbing the icepack gently with his slim fingers, pulling it away to see the damage done to the American's face.

"Is it bad?" Alfred asked, frowning, brows pulling up, doing the same thing.

"No, not really. He didn't break it, which is good, but there is minor bruising..." The Asian placed the icepack back on the American's face, sitting back and looking at him, adding; "Be happy you're a pretty well-built guy. There should be no trace of anything hitting you in the face in a day or two. Or if you're lucky, by the evening. It's hardly noticeable as is."

This made the blond smile, but instantly wince against the pain.

"It still hurts." He said, sighing and laying his head back against the couch. Kiku nodded in agreement, shrugging when he knew there was nothing further he could do for the blond.

"What time do you have to be in to work, by the way?" The Asian asked, looking up, eyebrows raised.

Alfred shrugged, moving to get up off the couch to change his icepack because the one he was currently using was melting.

"The usual time, I guess."

* * *

"So where do you want to go eat?" Gilbert asked , glancing over towards the smaller blond as the two walked down the sidewalk, the sun giving them more than enough warmth and light as cars and people passed them, sometimes giving a friendly smile while doing so, which the Canadian kindly and eagerly returned.

"Oh, I suppose anywhere would do. We could've eaten lunch back at the shop, but with Uncle Francis closing it down and all..." Matthew's voice trailed off in thought, shrugging.

"Don't say that."

The Canadian's eyebrows raised up as he looked at Gilbert, confused. "Say what?" He asked, his steps slowing down a bit.

"Don't call him _Uncle _Francis." He emphasized the word greatly, and by now both of them had stopped in their steps. The Prussian didn't make eye contact as his hands remained interlocked behind his head, crimson orbs focused elsewhere as Matthew's eyes grew more confused.

"Why not? He _is _my uncle and all, so I don't see why-" The blond was quickly cut off.

"Because it makes me feel weird." Gilbert quickly stated, his hard gaze landing on the smaller male.

This only aroused more confusion in the boy.

"How does it make you feel weird? Every nephew calls their father's brother _Uncle, _despite Uncle Francis not having any relation whatsoever to my father, but that doesn't change in this-"

"It makes me feel weird because Francis was one of my friends in high school and _still is _one of my closest friends today, and with you calling him your fuckin' uncle makes me feel like a goddamn pedophile because I'm the same age as him but I'm dating _you_!" Gilbert snapped back, removing his hands from behind his head to grab a hold of the blonde's shoulders, shaking him slightly with every word he loudly pronounced.

Needless to say, the Canadian's eyes were wide with the man's sudden reaction, having tensed up on instinct like any turtle or animal would to any threat that approached it.

It was only after a moment did the Prussian's senses come back to him. His own eyes widened a bit and his eyebrows raised up as he slowly peeled his fingers away from the younger male's shoulders, taking a step back, putting a good amount of space between the two. The albino straightened, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he tried to ignore all the stares he had suddenly accumulated.

Matthew blinked, regathering his composure as he brought a hand up to move some hair out of his face, his fingers pinching and meddling with a stray strand that constantly hung in front of him.

"Well if it's all the same to you..." He began, breaking the silence and catching the other's attention. "I'd rather not bother with ages and such. We're both grown men and can make our own choices for our lives, which we've done and have been doing for a good amount of time, so in all honesty, age doesn't much matter to me." It was at that point that he chanced a glance to the other male, opposing eyes locking with each other.

The albino stared at the blond for a long moment, silence beginning to build up around them. Matthew put on a small smile, his eyebrows pulling together into a small frown, his fingers still messing with the stray strand of hair.

Gilbert let out a small laugh, bringing his own hand up to run through his silver locks, looking away.

"Yeah, alright. Works for me." He said a second later, thrusting his hands deep into his pockets, that small smile not completely disappearing from his face.

At this, the Canadian smiled, nodding and beginning to walk again. "Shall we go, then? There's another cafe not too far down, if you don't mind the walking." He called back over his shoulder, slowing his steps to wait up for the Prussian.

Gilbert quickly caught up, shrugging. "Yeah, sure. As long as we get something to eat, I'm so fucking hungry, I could eat _you_."

Matthew sent the other a suspicious look, but quickly looked back away, cheeks heating up when he got a dirty smirk and a wink in return. The blond cleared his throat, putting his own hands in the pockets of his sweater.

It was silent most of the walk. The blonde's eyes were locked on the ground in front of him whereas the Prussian's were roaming the roofs, the sky, everything high up in his line of vision. They both seemed to be distracted in their own thoughts, whatever they may be, when suddenly the Canadian stopped.

Gilbert had walked a few feet before noticing the other was not by his side anymore. He too then stopped and turned around half-way, his confused gaze landing on the smaller male, noticing the other was staring at something taped to the inside of a large display window. He backed up a few feet to see what it was, easily able to look over the smaller boy to see it.

What the Canadian was staring at with such awe was in fact a poster. A large piece of paper advertising a play that was coming to town for a few days, blessing it's native residents with their talents and acts and tricks.

Believe it or not, the large, fancy and eye-catching words printed at the very top of the poster spelled out the title of Matthew's favorite thing in the world.

_Romeo & Juliet_

Gilbert crinkled his nose, not bothering to read the rest of the smaller print on the poster as he moved to stand next to the blond rather than behind him. His crimson eyes glanced at the other's face, a frown coming to his own features in response.

Matthew's blue eyes were wide and shining, his mouth hung slightly open as he eagerly took in all that was on the poster, memorizing it, admiring it with all he had. The Prussian honestly thought he looked like a child that saw a toy they've always wanted. Like a bird to a sparkling, shiny object. Absolutely mesmerized and enchanted by the thing.

"I don't see why you like it so much, really." The albino stated, interrupting the blonde's train of thought and making the other look up at him as if he'd just said he had diarrhea of the mouth.

"What do you mean? Have you even seen it?" Matthew was quick to defend the thing he loved most.

The albino shrugged, hardly caring about anything at the moment. "Eh, saw some of it at your place. Boring shit, really. No action, nothing hardcore. Just... fucked up talking. Could hardly understand the idiots."

That line earned him a hard slap to the arm, surprising the older male as Matthew practically glared up at him a moment before looking back at the poster, his gaze softening significantly.

"It's one of my favorite movies ever made. I never get tired of watching it." He said, his voice soft as if he were in some sort of daze.

Gilbert opened his mouth to comment about how he thought the movie was really 'girly' or 'wimpy', but the other spoke before he could.

"And how they feel about each other."

At this, the silver-haired man looked down at the other, obvious confusion in his eyes as he replied with a quick, "What?"

Matthew's half-lidded gaze didn't break as he continued to stare at the two actors portrayed on the front of the poster. The two were holding each other so closely that it nearly looked like they were one being, and the look in their eyes were so sincere as the two stared at one another.

"They love each other so much. They state and express their obvious feelings for each other, and that one would die if the other were to leave them somehow. They make each other feel special. They make sure that their lover _knows _how they feel about them. They go out of their way just to say three little words as often as they can. Three little words that would otherwise be meaningless to anyone else, but to them, it's what they live for..."

The Canadian gave a small sigh, a small smile on his lips as his mind seemed to wander far away from his body, his next words coming out nearly inaudible, as if they were addressed more to himself than to the man next to him.

"I've always wanted someone to love me like that. I've dreamed of having someone fight the world just to tell me how much I mean to them. How special I am to them, how _wanted _and _unforgettable _I am to that person. It sounds like a fool's dream but it won't stop me from believing that there really is someone out there waiting for me, someone I'm waiting for. So we can both make each other feel as loved and significant as Romeo does to Juliet... y'know?"

At the last sentence, the blond had turned his head, his soft smile shining directly up at the other male, looking at him with one of the purest, hopeful, and saddest looks the albino had ever seen before.

Gilbert's cheeks heated up as he stared back, the boy's expression and words staying in his mind until Matthew suddenly blinked, coming out of his daze and backing up slightly, obviously embarrassed by what he had said.

"O-oh, I got carried away, I'm sorry..." The blond looked back up at the poster a moment, adding with a sad smile; "I'm an adult now, so I guess it's kind of hopeless to keep wishing for something so ridiculous to happen to me. _Me _of all people in the world. I'm probably the most undeserving. I'm not someone important, or special, or high-up in society. Stuff like this only happens to people like-" But before he could finish, a warm hand had grazed against his cheek.

Gilbert turned the other's head so the boy was facing him before leaning down, his hand still cupping the smaller male's face as he pressed his lips softly against the blonde's.

Matthew's eyes had widened for a split second before he automatically fell into the sudden kiss, his brain just barely working as hot lips moved against his own, fogging up his thoughts, throwing him into an even deeper daze than the poster had.

The Prussian pulled away, staring down into the flustered face and glazed eyes of the Canadian as his thumb glided softly across the boy's warm cheek.

"Can we get something to eat now?"

The blonde's eyebrows raised up at the same time his eyes widened, reality rushing back to him in an instant. His face reddened and he quickly stepped away from the taller male, eyes anywhere but on him.

"U-Uh, yeah, s-sorry. The cafe's t-this way..!" And with those words, Matthew turned around, walking so fast he might as well have been running.

"Oi, wait up!" Gilbert called out, jogging to catch up with his partner, placing a hand on the man's shoulder to slow him down and regulate his pace so they were both walking comfortably.

"There's no rush, it's sunny out, calm down." The Prussian stated, patting Matthew's shoulder before dropping his hand away from him when he saw the other nod quickly.

"S-sorry." The Canadian apologized. Gilbert shrugged, the two falling back into silence as he looked back over his shoulder, crimson eyes locking on the poster for a long, thoughtful moment before returning back to the sky and the road ahead of them.

* * *

"This isn't legal, y'know." Alfred had said, leaning against the counter of the empty, closed bar he worked in. His blue eyes stared, if not glaring, at the Englishman in front of him. Neither looked amused.

"Oi, shuddup and let me drink. I took care of your ass most of your life, 'least you could do is let an old man drink in peace... bloody wanker.." Arthur had slipped a couple hiccups in his slightly slurred sentence here and there, hardly able to keep proper eye contact with the younger American due to the amounts of alcohol he had already consumed.

Alfred sighed, bring up his hands to rub his aching temples, eyes closing in an attempt to make the other male disappear. "That's the only reason I'm _letting_ you drink. It's hours before opening time, what the hell are you even thinking? No one drinks this much in the middle of the day." He stated, an uncharacteristic frown on his face as he stared at the other.

Arthur scoffed, his hand tight around the whiskey bottle as he raised it to his lips, dunking his head back a minute later to take in some of the burning liquid before slamming it down right onto the counter, the echo of the loud clang being absorbed within the empty bar walls.

"Jus' shuddup, will ya? It's not like I'm trashing the bloody place. I'll pay ya for the shit later when... when..." His voice had trailed off as his thick eyebrows knit together in thought, as if this was one of the hardest things he ever had to say or think about.

"When you're sober?"

"I was gonna say when I get paid next, but I put in my two-week notice about a week ago." Despite his words being quite slurred, his English accent remained as present as ever. Alfred supposed that was the only reason he hadn't punched the man's face in and knocked him out, because his words sounded so... _intriguing _to him.

There was that, and, well, he might get in a bit of trouble for punching an old man.

"What the bloody hell ya starin' at?" Arthur had spoke up, his voice irrationally loud since it was just the two of them in the large place.

It was at this point that the American had realized he was staring at the man with a blank expression, not one full of glares or disgust or hatred... no, just... staring.

Was that normal?

"Hm? Oh, I was just waitin' for you to get your drunk ass outta here before my boss just happens to drop by and fire me. I'm seriously not allowed to do this, y'know." Alfred had quickly shot back.

"Then why didja?" The Englishman had said even quicker, his green eyes locked onto the younger man's form in a sort of questioning glare, honestly wanting an answer.

Alfred's eyebrows raised up and he stared in silence back at Arthur, a blink or two added in. Why _had_ he done what he had done? Why did he go and break the rules just so the old man could get a drink? When he could obviously get fired if caught by any one of his fellow coworkers or boss, and possibly get sued and charged for all the drinks the Englishman had stolen, and was still stealing since he had just taken another swig from the damn bottle.

But the American was pretty sure he knew why he went to all this trouble for the old man. It was easily summed up in a few short words, one small sentence.

He owed him.

He had known Arthur for quite some time, the two obviously didn't get along, so when Alfred had left him for his own personal reasons, the Englishman was less than happy. The relationship they had previously going ended with a horrible argument and the two had stopped speaking for a good couple years and only recently gotten back in contact thanks to the Frenchman. Alfred honestly didn't even know Arthur was in the country until that blonde's birthday party here at the bar, but that was old news now.

The real reason he had let Arthur in tonight, the real reason he allowed himself to get so deep into such risks, and the real reason he ditched Kiku halfway through a horror movie was because the old man had called him, and upon answering with a rather snappy tone, the American was quickly responded to with one of the most depressed voices he'd ever heard from his former friend. Even when he had left him, the guy wasn't that sad-sounding, and almost automatically, Alfred had agreed to let the man drink his stresses away.

Speaking of which...

"Hey, why'd you turn in your two week notice? You quittin' or something?" Alfred answered the man's question with another question, hoping to get away from answering it straight himself.

The Englishman rolled his eyes, taking another large chug of the fiery drink before wiping his mouth sloppily with his shirt-sleeve, no longer making eye contact with the bloke across from him.

"That's... because I'm leaving the country. I'm moving back to England."

Instantly, Alfred had straightened and his mind was at full attention. His hands came down hard against the counter-top and his eyes had widened in the most questioning look he could manage.

"Why?" He asked somewhat urgently. Obviously shocked by this information.

Arthur didn't pay any mind to his reaction and simply kept on drinking, shrugging in his silence, ignoring the hard, questioning stare he was earning himself from the other man.

The green-eyed blonde smacked his lips as he finished his drink, the empty bottle laying limp in his hand as he drew random circles upon the damaged and worn counter-top, eyes dazed and glazed over.

"Arthur!" Alfred had yelled, demanding an answer. The frustration only grew when the older man ignored him easily. "What about everyone else here? Where're you gonna stay in England? What about _Francis_?"

The American instantly shut his mouth when the bottle came slamming down onto the counter-top with such force, the glass surprisingly didn't even have a crack - although the counter now had a new scar to show off.

"I couldn't care _less _about that bloody fool!" Arthur hissed, emerald eyes narrowed and glaring directly into blue ones. After a moment, the Englishman calmed down and let his hand fall from the empty bottle, sliding off the barstool and grabbing his jacket.

"Wait, where're you going?" Alfred quickly asked as the other male slipped on his dark jacket.

"Away. Back to that crappy hotel or some box or sewer or something. I don't know, wherever this damned drunk mind will take me. Perhaps I'll walk off a cliff. God'll be smiling down at me if that happens." Arthur had replied back with a surprisingly calm tone, although the American didn't miss the small hint of sadness in the man's voice as the Englishman turned around to leave.

In an instant, Alfred moved and reached across the counter, his hand grasping Arthur's sleeve and stopping the man.

The older male turned, looking at the American in questioning annoyance, opening his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off.

"Please, Arthur. Tell me what's going on. Let me help."

Arthur couldn't tell whether or not it was the alcohol or the way the younger blonde had stated his words. They were a lot more serious sounding than the Englishman could have ever fathomed the boy could be.

The Brit's eyes suddenly lingered to the boy's lips where those amazingly mature words had escaped from, all rational thought or action being clouded over by the gallons of whiskey he had so easily chugged down prior to this moment.

He bit his lip in attempted thought but quickly made up his mind.

He was drunk, oh so horribly drunk. He was going to lose his job and had already lost his apartment. And he had already bought his plane ticket back to England.

F uck it. It wasn't like he had long to live anyway.

A rthur gave a small sigh, turning around and cupping the younger man's face with his hands, staring into his deep blue eyes, but instantly moved his gaze down to the man's lips when those blue eyes reminded him of a certain _other _blonde.

"You're a good kid, Alfred. I'm glad you turned out the way you did after you left. I'm proud of you."

And with those words, the drunk man leaned in and pressed his lips against Alfred's, not caring about anything else at that moment.

The American's eyebrows raised up in obvious surprise, but once the general shock was over he kissed the old man back a bit too eagerly.

It wasn't long before Arthur felt a hot, prodding tongue lick his bottom lip.

He may have been drunk, he may have been desperate, and he may have felt oh-so-good at that moment, but the only thing that stopped him and made him pull away at that time was a certain face popping into his mind, making him wish that it wasn't Alfred he was kissing but Francis.

_Francis._

Alfred knit his eyebrows together in obvious confusion as the older man pulled away, the look on his face even sadder than moments before, and the hot blush on his cheeks didn't help cover it up either.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I have to go now."

And with those words, the Englishman placed one last kiss on the boy's forehead and took his leave.

**

* * *

**

**A/N; OMFG. LIKE. O M F G. I AM SOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. I GOT SUCH BAD WRITER'S BLOCK BUT JUST TODAY GOT INSPIRATION TO KEEP YOU GUYS SATISFIED. ISH. I'M SO SORRY OHGOD LOL. If you count inspiration as half-assed USUK that nobody probably wants, then yeah. ANYWAY... I actually had half of this already typed up and just... sitting there, and I really wanted to post it because of the whole conversation Canada and Prussia had togetheralsdkf, and finally IT GETS UP. I hope I can find more inspiration over the weekend to post another chapter really soon though. Until then, please don't kill me, read and review, and... Yeah! I LOVE YOU ALL OMFG I'M SO SORRY AGAIN LOL;;; -heart- **


	17. XVII Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, nor any of it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s), which definitely is NOT me, sadly. XD HAI GAIZ, I want to apologize once more about how I haven't updated in FOREVERZZZ, and I know it seems like I forgot about you, but trust me, I wouldn't ever do that. D: I plan on finishing this fic, I have it all planned out and everything, but I need your guys' opinions and reviews for it to be completed! And my first question to my readers... which do you actually prefer? USUK or FrUK? I originally had separate plans for both Arthur and Alfred, but it seems like I might have to change it up a bit, which is no big issue but I need your guys' inputs!**

**Note: This is a PruCan story. But be warned! It has hints of other pairings too!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

The awkward silence continued to grow and grow between the two men as they sat silently at a table within the small cafe, right next to the window.

Matthew kept his eyes strictly on the hot cup of coffee his hands were snugly wrapped around whilst the Prussian settled for lounging back in the seat, an arm slung over the back as he stared at various things out of the window, fingers tapping soundlessly against the table, right next to the empty, plastic plate that now only held a few bread crumbs.

The Canadian bit his lip, eyes shifting to the side slightly. He had to break this silence, it was beginning to eat away at him, and he imagined that he'd eventually be reduced down to nothing but a single strand of hair on his seat if this silence continued any further.

But what to talk about?

"S o... how was... your day?" The words came out half-choked and half-silent which made the silver-haired male glance in confusion at the smaller boy in return before finally replying himself.

"E h. Pretty okay, nothin' real special, I suppose." He added a shrug and then returned his gaze back to the window, his crimson eyes focusing lazily on those same, various things.

"A h, okay. Nice day out today, isn't it?"

"I guess. Don't really care about the weather."

"Did you like your sandwich?"

"Too bland."

"..."

The silence quickly made it's way back to their table.

I t was at this point that Matthew chanced a glance up at his partner, instantly noticing the distant look in the other's eyes, which would definitely explain why the man wasn't complaining or cursing as much as he usually did... but what could be that interesting to think about if it made even _him _shut up?

"What're you thinking about...?" The Canadian asked, lifting his head up a bit.

Gilbert glanced at the blond but then returned his gaze back to the window, body unmoving as he monotonically replied; "Nothing."

Matthew gave a small frown at this, his brows pulling together in slight disappointment at the answer before he decided to follow the other's gaze. His blond head turned to the side, blue eyes searching out the window towards the open, sunny street full of a few people, a car passing every so often.

The Canadian squinted his eyes, glancing back at the Prussian a couple times to try and find what exactly it was the guy was looking at.

Then his eyes landed on a small group across the street.

They all couldn't have been any older than Matthew, perhaps a year or two, but it was hard to tell from this distance. What the Canadian _could _tell though, was the fact that the small group of people over there - containing no more than three girls and two guys - was the fact that they were all quite _attractive_, for lack of better word.

The three females of the group all had make-up on, they all had their hair done to a point where it looked like they had a professional do it up, and their clothing was tight-fitting and left almost nothing to the pervert's imagination. Stomachs, legs and cleavage was all very much showing. Were they even wearing bras under those skimpy tank-tops and shirts that looked two sizes too small?

The thought struck him that Gilbert was more than likely staring at the girls, but remembered that he was more gay than anything, so they shouldn't have proved to be a problem... but there were also two guys in that group.

And even Matthew had to admit they were pretty desirable as well.

Slim fingers tightened angrily around the Canadian's cup, nearly denting the paper-ware and spilling the hot-liquid. Blue eyes narrowed into a small glare as he pressed his lips together, obviously irritated.

That's why Gilbert was so distracted. There was a group of tasty teens right across the street, more than happy to flare off their features for the hungry eye of any man or woman. And knowing the Prussian, his mind was probably so deep in the gutter right now...

At that very moment, Matthew wanted to stand up, walk over to them, and slap the lot of them. Slap the pretty features right out of them so they didn't steal anyone else's attention.

It was at that point that the Canadian tore his gaze away from the window, fixating it onto the table's surface instead, deep in thought and scolding himself in his mind.

He shouldn't have been thinking about those people like that. Like he hated them. He didn't even know them! For all he knew, they were all probably really respectful people who lived nice lives with nice family and friends! He had absolutely no right to think about hurting them in any way whatsoever!

So why was he so angry?

Jealousy.

The answer didn't take long to hit him, though, at first, he didn't want to believe it, not one bit, but after a few moments...

Matthew felt a sudden depression begin to fill up his insides, his hands loosening from around his choked cup to nearly lay limp against the table's wooden surface. Of course Gilbert was staring at that group of beautiful people across the street. Anyone would prefer something young-looking, pretty, long-legged and handsome over something like... like _him._

The blonde was well aware of the fact that he wasn't any one of these things. He didn't have long legs, he was quite short, really. He wasn't broad-shouldered or strong like those men across the way were, no, he was weak, he was considered a wimp. He didn't have beautiful hair or flawless skin like the women had. His hair was a dull, dirty blond color, not to mention he wore horrible-looking glasses.

H e also didn't dress as nicely as the other people did. They obviously had high-priced _designer _clothing, probably just bought yesterday from the most expensive store around. And what did he have? Old t-shirts, hand-me-down pants, and a worn out sweater. He got most of his clothes at the thrift market, most were even about two dollars or less! He didn't dress for style, he dressed for comfort, and he had learned that it wasn't always the best way to get attention like the kind Gilbert was giving those teens across the way.

Any one would choose a shiny new penny over an old, rusty, dirty one.

Matthew felt like he could cry, and he knew he would if he didn't leave soon.

"I'm... I'm going to go home and... pick up and stuff, alright?" The blond asked, standing up and pushing his seat under the table.

The fact that Gilbert didn't even _look _at him before answering only made the horrible feeling inside Matthew worse.

"Yeah, whatever."

Biting his lip, the Canadian tried one more time before turning to leave.

"I-I guess I'll see you at home then soon, right?"

It was then that Gilbert looked up at the blond, replying; "Actually, no. I'm going out tonight to finish up some business of mine, probably gonna take a bit so don't wait up. Just leave the door unlocked."

Matthew froze, his heart cracking in two.

"A-alright... I'll... I'll see you whenever, then." And before he waited for Gilbert to reply, the boy rushed out of the store as calmly as possible, tears quickly filling his eyes. There was only one thing he was sure the Prussian wanted tonight, something Matthew had denied him many times, and the Canadian was sure that Gilbert had finished waiting for him, so why not go out and screw random people like he had been doing for so long before?

The part that surprised the blond about this was the fact that it came as a _surprise _to him. He had already known he wasn't any kind of special to _anyone, _so why would Gilbert be any different? The Prussian, Alfred, and many people before had grown tired of the Canadian, had simply left him in the dust, simply forgot about him.

Gilbert was no exception.

The Prussian was too busy being distracted to notice that Matthew had instantly broke into a blind run towards the bus-stop as soon as his small form had exited the cafe.

He knew in the back of his mind that he wasn't being as talkative as he had previously been, but he couldn't deny the fact that his mind was definitely busy, but not on the group of attention whores across the street, no, he was staring at the small poster on the window _behind _them.

It was the same _Romeo & Juliet _poster he and Matthew had passed by earlier that day.

The blonde's sermon about the damned thing didn't leave Gilbert's head, but instead had given him quite a lot to think about. He remembered the play itself was happening in a month or two, plenty enough time to gather enough money for at least two tickets...

He was sure Matthew would be nearly crying with happiness if he had the chance to see the fucking play.

Although, that wasn't the only thought clouding the man's mind. He also had remembered earlier that he had something to do tonight. That he had to meet up and talk to a certain American, and somehow talk him back into being friends with the Canadian back at the apartment.

Gilbert felt somewhat _guilty _for the two's horrible break-up, so it was only right to help them put their gay-ass friendship back together, especially if he was the one who broke it up in the first place.

Groaning, the Prussian ran a hand through his hair, standing up and walking out of the cafe, not bothering to throw his mess away.

He had too many things to do, way too many things to do. It was all so damn irritating! Why the hell was life so fucking hard on people like him?

Well, he supposed he could still be on the streets or in jail by this point had he not happened upon the Canadian and the dumbass American.

Realizing he had absolutely nothing else to do, the man turned and began walking in the direction of the apartment, opposite that of the direction of the bus-stop down the street. It was a nice day, why not enjoy it by walking?

There was that, and the fact that Matthew had all the money with him.

* * *

The pounding on the door refused to stop until Romano finally came and ripped the thing open, a deadly, angered glare on his face, more than ready to shoot daggers at the bastard who had suddenly decided to pound his house in.

"What the hell is your probl-" The feisty Italian began, stopping mid-sentence when he realized it was a certain German standing before him.

"Dear God, man, what the hell happened to _you_?" Romano asked, unable to hide the extremely amused smirk as he looked the larger man up and down, taking in the whole, messy sight in front of him. Messy blond hair, tattered clothing, a bruise on the guy's face and a cut or two on his arms. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit, now where the hell is your brother?" Ludwig replied, his breathing a bit fast, almost as if he had been running, and considering the condition the man was in, the Italian figured he had been running for _days_.

"Oh, you mean Feliciano?" The Italian asked, his tone light and eyebrows raised, feigning innocent curiosity.

As soon as the German nodded, all of that went away rather quickly.

"Pft, like I'm going to tell you, now get the hell off of my porch." And with a roll of his eyes and a scoff to match, the Italian began closing the door.

Ludwig's hand quickly slammed against the block of wood, shoving the thing wide open, making it nearly break with the force that it had hit the opposing wall with.

"What the hell?" Romano shouted, backing up when the German rudely invited himself in.

"Where the hell is your goddamn brother. That's all I want to fucking know." Ludwig's accent made his angry tone sound even harsher, but the Italian figured that's what the guy wanted.

"I don't have to fucking tell you! Now get the hell out of my house you bastard!" The southern Italian shouted back, quickly raising his arms and turning to run away from the insane German.

Ludwig was too fast though, and quickly caught one of the smaller male's wrists in his large hand, painfully squeezing the thin appendage, ignoring all the hits getting thrown at him with the Italian's remaining arm.

"I didn't rush out of my house, get arrested and harassed by some cop, spend a week in jail, get into a fight with a group of dumbasses and nearly get ran over running here just to put up with your smart ass mouth!" His booming voice made the Italian cower away almost instantly as his other wrist was captured and he was yanked up close to the blond.

"Get the hell off of me, asshole!" The Italian screamed, struggling as much as he could against the larger male, his chest touching and rubbing against the other's as Ludwig attempted to control his movements.

Romano let out a loud yelp as he was thrown roughly onto the couch, having no time to react when his wrists were suddenly pinned above his head against the cushions by the angry blond.

"Where the hell is he? That's all I want to fucking know!"

"Get the hell off of me! Let go! I swear I'll tell Antonio about this and-" Romano shouted, twisting this way and that, kicking his legs back and forth with as much force as possible. His voice was even cracking because he was shouting so loudly, but his last sentence was cut off by a different voice.

"Ludwig?"

Instantly, both the males wrestling on the couch stopped their movements completely and looked up towards the open doorway, their eyes meeting with wide, confused amber ones. Plastic shopping bags occupied both of Feliciano's hands filled with various groceries, and the twin didn't move as he simply took in the scene before him, tears instantly filling his eyes as the Spaniard walked up behind him.

"O i, amigo, what's wro-" Antonio began, but then he too quickly saw the scene happening in his living room. The bags he was holding, as well as his car keys, instantly dropped to the floor with a messy clatter before he shoved his way past the crying Italian and dove at the German, tearing him away from the other twin.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" The Spaniard shouted, stepping in between Ludwig and Romano, glaring up at the blond.

Antonio wasn't that much smaller than the foreigner. They were both quite past six foot and Ludwig only topped by a few inches give or take, but height difference didn't have any effect on the Spaniard's sudden anger.

"You don't understand, it's not what it looks like I-" Ludwig began, raising his hands up in surrender, eyes glancing off of the smaller male to watch Romano sit up and rub his wrists, growling and glaring up at him, face red.

"Save it." The Spaniard quickly cut him off, opening his mouth to add something else but was distracted when he finally noticed the sobs near the door. His features instantly softened as he looked over at the other Italian, curled up against the door, hands over his face, bawling.

"Feliciano..." Ludwig spoke softly, regret and sorrow in his voice as he turned to take a step towards the smaller male, only to be stopped as a hand pressed against his chest. Ice blue eyes followed the arm to finally rest on Antonio's face, although the man wasn't looking at him.

The Spaniard then walked over towards the crying male, kneeling down and gently taking his hand, whispering some things in Spanish to him, nothing the German could ever hope to understand. Antonio then helped Feliciano to his feet, quickly wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder and leading him back towards the hallway, his soft, accented voice not stopping their soothing words.

After he suggested Feliciano go clean up in the bathroom and possibly take a shower and head to bed afterwards, the Spaniard then turned back and stood next to Romano, arms crossed, staring hard at Ludwig.

The German opened his mouth to speak, but was once again denied that privilege.

"Get out." Antonio stated loud and clear.

"But-"

"Get out before I call the police, Ludwig. I... I'm not going to tolerate any of this anymore. I understood last time that you were simply drunk, and I forgave you quite easily and even explained to Feli what had happened... and for the longest time, he waited for you to come back for him, amigo." The Spaniard grit his teeth, his gaze growing into a hard glare.

"But now I don't ever want to see you near my house, Romano, or even _Feliciano. _Or I will call the police, and I'll make sure that they will too if you try and speak to them." By this time, Antonio's hands were fisted in anger, but he was able to keep his voice surprisingly level and calm, and it remained so even when his knuckles turned white and his hands began to shake.

"You don't understan-" Ludwig tried once more, taking a step towards the Spanish man.

"I'm not going to say it again. Get. Out." As those Spanish accented words left Antonio's mouth, Ludwig watched the man place his right hand in his pocket and wrap around something. More than likely some sort of knife or sharp object, something the Spaniard could use if the time called for it, he figured.

"Alright, fine. But let him know that he can find me where the sun always shines if he wants to talk or get a hold of me." Ludwig had evened out his own voice by this time, but it had a cautious, sad tinge to it that Romano hadn't failed to notice.

Antonio's eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment but then gave a small nod.

And with that, the German walked out of the house without another word.

After a moment, Romano, who was still sitting on the couch, heard his lover give off an unusual, strained sigh and quickly realized the man was clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to calm himself down completely.

So, not knowing what else to really do, the Italian stood up and walked over towards the door, quietly closing the thing and, after a moment, turned the lock.

Honey-colored eyes widened and a gasp escaped into the air as strong arms wrapped protectively around his small frame, a head resting on his shoulder.

Romano turned to instantly protest against the action, per usual, but was quickly stopped as he felt hot breath against his neck with the next few words the other man spoke.

"I love you."

The arms around the Italian then tightened, going from protective to possessive as he felt a pair of lips against his neck.

Romano's face instantly reddened, an automatic glare shooting at the Spaniard as he opened his mouth to shoot some remark at him, but only four small words came out in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A****/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the slow updates, I was gone on a trip all weekend! But anyway, I'm sorry my last few chapters have been very depressing-like and stuff, but I promise it'll get better! Until then, it looks like everyone's in a bit of a jam right now, hm? I guess that's what the USA does to people! CAUSES PROBLEMS D8 But anyway, Along with a review of the chapter, I need you guys to tell me whether or not you prefer the FrUK pairing, or the USUK pairing! Either works, I came up with a plan for both depending on what you guys choose, so it's really up to you! Read and Review and Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
